Problems Part 2
by iheartflashpoint
Summary: Part 2 of "Problems": Traumatic events can spawn off problems in the lives of both the victims... and the witnesses.
1. Starting Over

**Woohoo! Here goes Part Two! Thanks so much for making part one such success! **

**I don't own anything.**

**Enjoy!**

"Here you go." A nurse smiled, placing the Carly is Sam's arms. He looked down at his newborn baby daughter. Jules looked up at him with a smile, "She has your big head, Sammy." He chuckled, "You know, that could mean a good thing." Jules giggled, "What's good about a big head?" She asked. "Big Brain." Sam made a smart reply as Carly fumbled her fingers around his pinky.

"We need to call Jessica." Jules told him as he placed Carly in her arms. He nodded as he pulled out his phone. He looked at the time, Alexis had just gotten out of school.

"Jessica?" He asked as the ring ended.

***

"Dad, how's she doing?" Jessica asked excitedly as she drove down the street with an anxious Alexis in the passenger seat.

***

"She's doing a lot better now, you girls have a new little sister."

***

Both sighed a deep awe into the phone. "We'll be right there dad, we're just down the street."

***

"Okay, room 204 in the maternity ward."

***

"Okay dad, we're almost there."

---------------------------------

"Jules." Sam spoke suddenly as he placed his phone in his pocket. "Yeah?" She asked pulling her eyes slowly from Carly's. "She's going to be short like you."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Shh! Watch your language, she's already learning." Sam joked, kissing Jules' forehead. "Well, she just looks like shes going to be a shortie."

Jules giggled, "We should get her into gymnastics—She'll be short and have no boobs either."

"Good plan—We'll have her spend her life flipping on bars instead of flipping beer." Sam laughed. He smiled as Carly started to cry again and Jules went into immediate mom mode.

"Great—Sam, she hated your plan." Jules giggled as she kissed her daughter gently and rocked her back to sleep.

About 10 minutes later, there was a soft knock at the door.

"Hey girls." Jules smiled, sitting up in bed with the small baby still in her arms. Sam was sitting next to Jules, holding her hand tightly.

Jessica and Alexis came in quietly as they saw the baby sleeping. "Hey!" Both girls whispered. "Oh my goodness, she's beautiful." Jessica said with a smile. Alexis already had her finger being gripped lightly by small fingers. "She's just so cute!" Alexis said quietly, watching Carly squint at the dim light. Jules smiled, "Thanks girls." They each took turns holding her, then handed her off to Sam as Jules closed her eyes for a moment after the crazy afternoon she had. "Call the team." She told Sam as she rolled to her side to look at him. He smiled and nodded as he handed Carly back to the girls.

"Parker." Greg answered.

***

"Hey Boss—Looks like you have yet another sniper coming your way." Sam joked.

***

Greg smiled and laughed, "I'm so happy for you two, how's she doing?"

***

"Good—She wanted me to call you guys. I think she's getting sick of me after I said she looked like Donna."

***

"Now Sam, you know girls don't like to be called sweaty."

***

Sam laughed, "I know—It worked."

***

"Well that's good. Tell her we'll all come by in a bit."

***

"Okay Sarge, she'll be happy to so you guys. Bye."

***

"Bye."

----------------------------------------------

About an hour after that phone call, a whole team of men came in.

"Hey guys." Sam came and high-fived all his buddies. Jules smiled as she sat in bed with Carly wrapped in a blanket and placed gently in her arms.

"Oh my gosh, she has Sam's head." Ed blurted out, in a whisper.

Everyone froze. "Oh thanks Ed." Sam laughed. Jules giggled as she handed Carly to Sam, who then handed her to Ed. Greg smiled as he walked around Jules' bed, and kissed her forehead.

Ed handed Carly off to Wordy as he said, "Hey! What is this? Special treatment or something?"

Greg looked up, "Oh—Sorry Ed—Come here, I'll give you a kiss too." Ed's faced dropped as everyone laughed. "I'll pass."

"I'm so happy for you." Greg whispered to Jules as he stood next to her. She smiled and said, "Thanks."

The whole team sat around for over a few hours, talking about random things from old calls, to babies. They just loved being together. Jules loved the company, so did Sam and Carly, who slept soundly in Jules' arms. Alexis loved goofing around with Spike. Jessica enjoyed talking to Wordy. He was the calmest on the team and was just always as sweet as can be to her. By the time the gathering began to wind down, Carly knew about almost every call that team had been on as a group. Everyone could tell when Jules was getting tired. They finally got up and left after many, many hugs.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Sam asked as he kissed her gently. "Good, but I'm gonna get some sleep though." She told him, seeing on the clock it was only 6pm, but after the day they had, she needed sleep more than anything. "Okay baby, you get some sleep and I'll be right here the whole time with you." He smiled, relaxing back into his chair as he held her hand tightly. She shook her head, "No—I'm fine, you go take the girls home and get them to bed, you need rest." Alexis and Jessica had gone downstairs to the cafeteria to grab a bite for dinner and they were soon heading home. Sam shook his head, "Sweetie—I'm staying right here, Jessica and Alexis can go home. I want to be with you." She smiled as he kissed her cheek. Carly was in the nursery of the maternity ward, being watched by nurses. When the girls returned, they each said their goodbyes, and left for the night.

As it neared dark, Jules opened her eyes to see Sam still holding her hand tightly. He was dozing off on the arm of the chair, his face propped by one elbow. She whispered to him, "Goodnight," as he opened his eyes slowly to see her facing him. He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her. "Goodnight." He replied, smiling as they both closed their eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, the doctor released Jules from the hospital, allowing she and Sam to take home Carly. "Ready to start over?" Sam asked her on the way home. She smiled and nodded as she looked down to the baby in her arms, "Absolutely."

"Welcome home, sweetie." Jules whispered to Carly who lied in her arms. Sam and Jules came into the house to find Jessica and Alexis setting up a small light pink Christmas tree in the baby's nursery. "Awe, girls, its beautiful." Alexis was out of school for winter break as Jessica had taken the day off to be with the family. Sam and Jules had set up the crib in their bedroom for the first few weeks. Alexis and Jessica gave their parents time alone with their first child.

"Sammy—Can you believe it?" Jules whispered as she placed Carly in her crib. Sam wrapped his arms around her tightly, "Jules, we have our first baby." Jules giggled, "I know." They watched as Carly wriggled around. Sam placed the baby monitor next to the crib and just as they headed towards the kitchen, cries came from the bedroom. "I got it." Jules laughed, turning around and heading straight back into the room. "Not even a day old and you're already screaming and hollering." Sam paused, "Only a few years until she'll try to talk your ear off." Jules giggled, "Oh great."

**Yeah, this chapter was really bad. :/ Ah well, I promise part two will get wayyy better than this! Please Review!!!! (:**


	2. Appreciation

**I'm really glad yall liked the first chapter of Part Two! (: I PROMISE part two will get a lot better than the first chapter. (: These first few chapters I cant really put anything too intense or off the wall, I mean, because I'm not going to hurt anyone with a new baby around—It would be just way to much to deal with so—just keep reading!**

**Enjoy.**

The first few days were hectic for the family. Alexis was out of school on break, Sam stayed home with Jules who was still off for her maternity leave, and Jessica offered to work double shifts at the SRU. Jules couldn't thank her enough. Jessica was undoubtedly the most giving person in the world. She never protested against helping out, and instead she offered. Christmas eve was only a day away. She had to get her something special—something that would show her how much she appreciated her. She knew exactly what to buy Alexis, a bunch of crap she knew she didn't need, but she always wanted. She had to show her appreciation to both of them somehow—she just needed to find a way.

"Hey baby." Sam smiled as he walked into their bedroom to find Jules holding Carly in a blanket, closely. "Hey." She said softly, tilting her face up to kiss him gently. "She's so perfect sweetie." Sam told her, lightly stroking his finger across Carly's cheek. She was fast asleep. She always wanted to sleep during the day, and keep them up at night.

"Sammy." Jules smiled. "I was thinking—how would you feel about asking your mom to stay here for Christmas?" Sam lit up, "I'm sure she would love it, why?" She grinned sweetly, "Just—I think it would be nice for her to have someone to be with on Christmas and stuff. Plus, she wanted to see the baby, so it would be a perfect time." Sam hugged her gently as he kissed her lips softly, "She's going to love you more than me now." Sam chuckled. "Why don't you go call her?" Jules told him, pulling at him shirt hem as he stood up. "Tell her to fly on down." He nodded and smiled as he walked out of the room and fell to the couch.

"Hey Ma." Sam said happily.

***

"Oh Sammybear, how are you?"

***

Sam smiled, "I'm good mom—Jules had the baby, Carly Ann Braddock"

***

She jumped with excitement, "Oh Sammybear, I'm so happy for you two—Tell my grandbaby I love her."

***

"Mom—Jules wanted me to call you. She wanted to know if you would like to fly down and spend Christmas with us. You could spend some time with the baby and just get to know my family a little more. She said just to come on down and stay here."

***

"Sam, I would love to. Tell Jules she's a sweetheart, and you Sammy—you married a good woman—I love you."

***

"I know I did—I love you too. When do you think you can catch a flight down?"

***

She giggled, "I'm packing now—I need to do a few things, and I'll get a flight. Now, you go put down that phone and go take care of your wife and children."

***

Sam chuckled, "Okay Mom—See ya."

***

"Goodbye." She said sweetly, hanging up the phone.

-------------------------------------------

"What'd she say?" Jules asked as she walked over to him once she placed Carly in her crib next to their bed. "She's really excited and told me to take care of my kids and my wife." Jules smiled as he pulled her close to him. He glanced down at her for a moment until their lips met gently. He worked his fingers between hers smoothly as he lifted her up around his waist as he kissed her. Little did they remember that a kid was home, until Alexis came knocking at their door.

"Mom! Can you two stop making out for 5 seconds so I can ask a question?" Alexis stomped her foot in frustration. Both of them laughed as Sam dropped Jules slowly to her feet, pulling her close as she touched the ground. "Yeah sweetie?"

"I was just wondering if you could use any help with Carly." She giggled. Sam and Jules both looked at her once, then to Carly who slept soundly. Jules smiled, "She's sleeping finally—but the second she wakes up with a dirty diaper, you'll be the first I call for assistance." Alexis' face cringed, "Oh I'm so excited." Sam laughed, "Don't worry—I got pulled into it too."

Jules quickly spoke up, "Sweetie, Sam's mom is coming to spend Christmas with us." A smlile grew on Alexis' face, "Grandma! Yes!" She skipped back to her room where she was still working on unpacking small boxes. "I guess she's happy." Sam smiled as he wrapped his arm around Jules. "Yeah—So am I." He looked down at her, "Me too."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessica came home around 4 pm that afternoon. She helped continue to unpack as she also helped change Carly, and watch her as Jules took quick one hour trips of Christmas shopping. Jessica was just as excited as Alexis about Sam's mom coming to stay with them. Everyone loved her, she had just lost her husband, yet she always seemed happy.

Jules searched aimlessly for the perfect thing for the girls. She finally figured it out when she drove by a shooting range she used to hang out at. When she walked inside, she knew exactly what to buy Jessica, knowing she wanted to start training to work at the SRU. Both Sam and Jules own several different guns they used for practice at work. Jessica was 18, she was legally old enough to buy a gun, and Jules knew she needed one of her own to use at the shooting range.

"Well look who it is—Callaghan is back." A man said, leaning against the glass cabinets full of guns. Jules shook her head with a smile as she raised her left hand, "Braddock." She giggled. The man nodded, "Use to see him pop around here a few times right when he started working at the SRU—you still work there?" She nodded in reply. "I need a gun—handgun—let's go." She slapped her hands together as the man knew exactly which make she always tried out first.

After firing many, many different styles and makes of guns, Jules finally knew she had the perfect gift for Jessica. Now she was off to find the gift for Alexis. She wanted to buy her something that fit her personality. She went with a hot pink laptop. Alexis wasn't as rough and tough as Jessica, she enjoyed being girly, but still standing her ground. Alexis had been sharing a computer with Jessica for the entire time Jules had them. It was time for her to be able to have things of her own.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Jules returned home with many, many presents—and she was greeted by Carly screaming and crying. "Come here sweetie." She said as Sam ran from the bathroom. "Jules—She wouldn't shut up, I think my brain is bleeding from all the crying!"

Jules giggled as the second she lifted Carly into her arms, she silenced. "She seems fine to me." She smiled. "No fair—she likes you better." Sam complained as he kissed Jules gently. "Of course she does."

"Sorry Mom—No one could get her to stop, I guess she just likes you better." Jessica giggled from the doorway as Alexis stepped beside her. Jules smiled as she watched Carly wriggle in her arms.

------------------------------------------------------

Just as Jules was preparing dinner, there was a knock at the door. Sam went to open it and when he saw his mom with bags upon bags piled on her arms, he immediately lunged out to hug her. "Mom—It's so good to see you. Come on in."

"Sam, who—Hey Mrs. Braddock!" Jules reached out, wrapping her arms around his mother. She smiled, "No where are my precious granddaughters?"

"Were here!" Alexis and Jessica shouted as they ran over to hug his mother. "And where is my beautiful grandbaby?" She paused with a smile as Jules disappeared for a moment, and returned with a bundle in her hands. "Mrs. Braddock, meet Carly." Jules handed her over slowly. "She's gorgeous." She said, rocking her granddaughter in her arms. "Oh and she has Sammybear's head." Sam froze as everyone laughed, "Thanks a lot Mom." Jules giggled, "It's so great to have you here." Sam's mother smiled, "Thank you for letting me come—It's nice not to be alone." Everyone had more hugs as Jules got back to cooking and Jessica helped carry Sam's mom's things up to her room where she would be staying. Jessica offered to stay in the small bed in the nursery for the few nights—Just one more reason why Jules appreciated her so much.

That night everyone sat around on the couches in the living room, Jules holding Carly, then Sam, then his mother dwelling with the small baby in her arms. They felt like a family—The exact goal both Sam and Jules were aiming for.

**Ugh another crappy chapter again. Well its almost 5 am, so imma post this—and then who knows what. Whoo! Please, please, please review!**


	3. Merry Christmas

**Yeah, these first few chapters are going to be more sweet and family-oriented, so sorry if you like it when I either get them shot or blown up…haha. So really, I have no clue why I'm writing about Christmas in the middle of July. Oh well, I asked Santa for Sam last year and I got a trampoline—so he let me down, and I was really mad and gah, its was just a sad day. Anyways, haha. Oh and **_**Chachakid **_**gave me inspiration for one gift! Bwahahaha. (: **

**Enjoy.**

"Jules, sweetie—You go take care of your little darling, and I'll take care of this." Sam's mother griped as Jules continued to vacuum. "Thanks so much." Jules hugged her as she ran to pick up her crying baby from the girls' arms.

"Mom! I think she has issues, she wont shut her mouth!" Alexis said as she beat her head against the wall. Jessica was rocking her back and forth, but no luck. The girls scattered when she said she needed to be fed, but then came Sam who walked right in. "Hey Sweetie, Aw, look at you being all mom-ish." He said, walking over to kiss her gently as she sat in the rocking chair they had bought. "I'm going to go check in on whatever my mom is doing, then I'm going to head out for a little shopping. Jules giggled, "Okay." As she kissed him once more and watched him leave. She laughed once he was gone, it was Christmas Eve and he was just getting shopping done.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sam knew he had to find the perfect gift. Last Christmas, they weren't married yet—just dating. He got her a beautiful silver bracelet that she still wears everyday. He wanted to get her something even more special. Shopping had never been his greatest skill, but he figured if it was for her—he'd figure something out. Sam walked straight into a jewelry store where he started to search. He wanted to get her a beautiful diamond necklace. He sat down to look at the different diamonds until he found the perfect one. As the man set it in it's box, Sam smiled as he thought of the look on her face when she would open it. He headed off, but on the ride home, he had to make one last stop. He couldn't let her be all smiles on Christmas morning. He knew the only thing to piss her off more would be to go shopping for her in _Victoria's Secret. _The last time he had been in there was when the whole fiasco with the team occurred while they were securing the mall.

He shopped around for over half an hour, picking up stares from others as he shot his eyes back at them. He continued to search until he bumped into someone, "Sorry Sir." He said pushing past him until he realized who it was. Ed stood, shaking his head as he crossed his arms. "Already trying to get her pregnant again, eh?" Sam laughed, "No—Not yet." Ed shook his head as he said, "You know—She is really going to kill you if you buy that." Sam grinned and raised his eyebrows, "Strangely, I don't care—as long as I die after I see it on her, I am all good. What are you doing here?" Ed's face dropped, "Oh I'm just buying myself some panties and ooh, I found a nice bra, it was quite comfortable." Both men laughed as Ed shook merchandise in his hand, "Same goal buddy."

They both headed for the check out desk. "Clark wanted me to bring him, but I was scared of what he would buy or who he would buy it for, so I told him I decided to go buy plants instead." Sam laughed, "You know—If your kid and my kid start something, its going to get quite awkward between us. Jules already told me about her surprise for Alexis." Ed laughed, "Please—I don't think I could be Jules' brother-in-law, seriously—She would kill me." Sam glanced over, "Don't worry buddy—I would kill you first." Ed's eyes widened as they both laughed and reached the desk.

"Hey I remember you!" The lady at the desk said to Sam. He looked at her for a moment—It was the woman who Jules made him apologize to back when they were last there. "No you don't." His eyes wandered. "Yes—Your fiancé got mad at you and she made you apologize to me—It was a really long time ago, almost a year!" Ed snickered as Sam rolled his eyes and completed his purchase.

As they both left the store Ed looked over to him, "You know I don't approve of you buying that for my little sister, right?" Sam laughed, "Well—You'll get over it." The both split as they continued to laugh silently.

---------------------------------------------------

"I'm back." Sam said, walking into the house. Alexis skipped up to him as he hugged her tightly. He made his way through the house to find his mom cooking dinner. "Shh." She said, placing her finger to her lips as she pointed to Sam and Jules' bedroom. He looked over to see Jules fast asleep on their bed. He smiled as he could also see Carly sleeping soundly in her crib. Jessica was lying on the couch, watching tv quietly after a long morning of helping take care of Carly. Sam continued making his way to their bedroom where he climbed up next Jules. He kissed her gently as she continued to sleep. He rolled close to her, pulling her tightly against him. "Hey." She whispered as she opened her eyes slowly. He smiled as he stroked his hand up and down her back, "Hey." He whispered in reply. She nestled her head against his chest, closing her eyes again. Sam pulled the cover out from under her and tucked her in bed, kissing her forehead before he walked out quietly.

"Thanks for being here mom." Sam told his mother as he walked back into the kitchen. She smiled, "No—thanks for letting me be here." She kissed her son on the cheek as she returned to cooking a huge dinner. "We love that you're here." She smiled, "Well dinner is almost ready—so get to the table." Alexis and Jessica bolted for the table as Sam went to get Jules.

"Jules—sweetie—dinner's ready." He told her, stroking her cheek gently. She nodded as she lifted herself out of bed. Sam smiled as he kissed her gently, stroking her hair so it all fell flat. "Let's go." He said, leading her to by Carly's crib before they made their way to the kitchen.

During their meal, Jules would get up constantly to check on Carly. "I just want to make sure she's okay." She continued to tell them. Once dinner was finally over, everyone split to go wrap gifts. Sam's mom was sure to turn on every Christmas movie that was on tv, on every tv in the house. Sam and Jules opted to go on to bed, knowing they would be up at some point, taking care of Carly.

The house was lit for Christmas eve, and as night fell—Christmas Day rose quickly.

"Merry Christmas!" Alexis shouted as Sam and Jules both woke up, Sam had his arms tightly around her as they pulled out of bed. Sam's mom was already in the kitchen making coffee as Jessica was already lifting Carly from her crib to hand off to Jules. "Merry Christmas girls." She told them, kissing each of them. Sam walked over to her slowly with his hands behind his back. He pulled out mistletoe, and held it over them. She giggled as she handed Carly to Alexis, then took his cheeks in her hands as she kissed his passionately. "Merry Christmas." She whispered against his lips. He smiled as they walked into the living room.

Sam's mother gave out many gifts to everyone. The girls were almost more fascinated by the bows on her gifts than the actual gifts themselves.

The gifts Jules had bought for the girls were from she and Sam. When she handed over both boxes, the girls anxiously unwrapped them. Alexis squealed with excitement when she immediately ran and plugged in her new laptop into the wall so it could charge immediately. Jessica on the other hand froze for a moment, staring at the amazing gift she had just received. "A few conditions Jessica—." Jules spoke up. "It's only to be used in the range until you get certified. You also have to promise that you'll always keep it locked and store it in the safe with me and Sam's guns." Jessica smiled as she looked over to Sam and Jules with smiles across their faces. "You seriously—You guys got me a gun—This—Oh my gosh it's amazing!" She ran over to hug them both. "Your mom has good taste in guns." Sam joked. Both girls enjoyed their gifts tremendously. They continued to unwrap presents until Alexis came across something. "Mom! What the hell?" Jules bursted out laughing as Alexis held up a box of condoms. "You never know—I just want to be sure that I don't become a grandma—Being a mother is hard enough." Everyone laughed as Alexis blushed with embarrassment. "Oh nice—Real traditional Mom." Jules shook her head, "No when have we ever been traditional?"

"Never." Everyone laughed.

Alexis and Jessica bought multiple gifts for everyone, ranging from a new blender for Jules since Sam made hers explode a long time ago when he was attempting her smoothie recipe, then many Police Chase video games for Sam.

Sam's mom held onto Carly for most of the morning. She loved holding small babies, it reminded her when Sam was born. She loved to be around the kids—they made her smile for the first times since her husband died.

"Sammy." Jules called out, tossing a box to him. She got him a new gun case and the GPS he had been dying for every time they walked into an electronics store. He kissed her gently as he pulled out a necklace box from a bag. "Open it." He told her, still kissing her. She pulled away slowly as she opened it. Choked up, she couldn't speak, "Sammy—Sam—It's—It's beautiful." She placed her hand on his neck, pulling him down to kiss her. He moved his hand blindly to the box as he pulled the necklace from the case. She turned around as he linked it around her neck. A tear rolled down her cheek, "Sam, I love it—Its gorgeous." She told him, looking in the mirror to see the diamond hanging around her neck. He kissed her neck gently as he whispered into her ear, "I have another gift—But let's wait until tonight." She giggled as he grinned at her. Sam's mother was in love with Jules' new necklace for the rest of the day.

The family spent their Christmas together as they made a huge lunch, and dinner. Carly's first Christmas was great as she spent the day in her parent's arms and her grandmother's. Jules moved the crib into the nursery where Jessica was sleeping, and offered to listen out for her overnight. Alexis headed on to bed, she sat there for hours, talking to Clark over her new webcam. He about died laughing when Alexis showed him the condoms Jules bought. They laughed and talked all night long.

Jessica kissed her little baby sister goodnight as she climbed into bed and watched the baby wriggle around in the crib.

Sam's mother fell asleep soundly in bed, knowing how happy a Christmas she had with her son and his family. It was way better than being alone on a military base. She knew she needed to move on and get away from there—and let go of the past.

Sam and Jules on the other hand, spent their night alone. Sam came into the bedroom with his last gift. She giggled as she pulled out lingerie from a box. "Sam—You seriously bought lingerie." He smirked and laughed, "Too many people shop at that store—I saw that woman you made me apologize to, and our friend Ed Lane." She laughed, "You saw Ed?" He nodded, "Yes and it was quite embarrassing—now change." She shook her head, "So demanding guys are these days." He grinned as she got up and walked to the bathroom. A few minutes later he heard the door open, she smiled as she walked towards him, pushing him back onto the bed as she pinned him down. "I love my gift." She said with a smile as she lied on top of his shirtless body. He raised his eyebrows and nodded, "So do I." He pulled her into a passionate kiss as they rolled across the bed. "Merry Christmas." She told him, being pinned down to the bed by his strong arms. He chuckled, "You too."

**So yeah, I am still not sure why I got so Christmas-y in July…. Oh well! Haha. Review Please! (: **

**Okayy… so like apparently I have to go look at cars with my parents…. I was SO gonna start a new chapter—ah well, is it just me or is the smell of new cars like really cool? Hahahaha. - Wow random. Haha**

**Please review!**


	4. Special

**Please review yall! I hope yall just stick with me on these first few chapters because they're going to be more bleeehhh because I cant really hurt anyone when they have a newborn baby around—Don't worry, I have a few things planned though…. Thankksss Chachakid for some help (: hahah. **

**Oh yeah, A lot of Clark and Alexis info is in this chapter so pay attention (: Gah, I watched MIOBI tonight—Great show—weird topics that tend to make me have to relate back to flashpoint in SOME way.**

**Enjoy. **

"I'm sorry girls, but I have to leave." Sam's mom shook her head as she walked into the living room. "No Grandma! Please stay!" Alexis begged. She shook her head, "Girls I have a flight—I really have to go. I'll come visit soon though, I love you both very much."

Two days had passed since Christmas.

"I'll miss you Mom." Sam told his mother as he wrapped his arms around her. "We'll miss having you around, Mrs. Braddock, come back anytime." Jules said as she hugged her while holding Carly in her arms.

"I'll miss each and everyone of you very much. Thank you so much for letting me spend Christmas with you all." Everyone smiled and waved as Sam carried her bags out to the taxi that pulled up outside the house.

"Bye Mom." He said as he hugged her one last time and she climbed in. "You take care of that family of yours." She said, waving goodbye. He nodded and smiled as he rejoined them on the front step.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom—." Alexis said as she found Jules sitting alone in her bedroom. Sam was out in the backyard with Alexis, looking at her new gun, and Carly was asleep in her crib.

"Yeah Sweetie?" She asked, sitting back against the pillows.

Her eyes wandered for a moment, "I was just wondering if Clark could come over."

Jules smiled, "Sure thing—But—."

"I know, doors opened."

Jules giggled, "Smart girl—But yeah, he can come over."

"Thanks mom." She replied, hugging Jules tightly and skipping back to her room.

----------------------------

"Hey Clark." She said sweetly into the phone.

***

"Hey babe, how's it going?" He asked. They had become very close after almost a year of dating. Alexis knew she was in love, she just knew it. He was the most perfect guy in the world and they already knew they wanted to get married one day.

***

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to come over. Mom's going to be on my case, but she'll get over it."

***

"Jules is pretty protective—have you talked to her yet?"

***

Alexis sighed, "Clark—I'm only 16—do you really think my parents will let me get engaged—at 16?"

***

"It's our choice! They can't hold us back. I love you, and you know that.

***

She sighed once more, "I know, I love you too. It's just—I'm not sure if I'm ready to be engaged and have my life planned for me! I mean, I'm only in high school!"

***

"So am I—It's not like we're quitting school or anything! We just want to be together, right?"

***

"Yeah—Sure. So what did your dad say?"

***

There was a pause, "Lexi—I think we should just do it and get it over with. They won't care—All I know is I love you and I want to be with you."

***

She smiled wearily, "Me too—Just come on over."

***

"See you soon, I love you." He told her.

***

"I love you too."

She hung up the phone quickly. She knew there was no way she could even hint to Jules or Sam that she wanted to get engaged—in high school. She continued to get ready right until the moment he came to the door.

Jules fought her urge to go walk past them as Alexis answered the door. She instead, sat on hr bed and watched what was going on through the reflection of a mirror in the hallway.

"Hey Babe." He said quietly, pulling her into a passionate kiss as he made his way inside. She smiled as she kissed back, "Hey." She whispered. He took her hand and walked farther into the house. She started to feel almost uncomfortable as Jules walked out in front of them. "Hey Clark, how are you?"

"Good, Mrs. Braddock, How are you?"

"I'm good, so you two—I got my eyes on you." She raised her eyebrows and laughed as the two smiled and laughed and continued to Alexis' room. Jules continued her work in the kitchen as she watched Sam with Jessica as they shot at trees, and Clark and Alexis sat on her bed.

-----------------

"Do you want to talk to her together?"

"No—I mean—Just let me talk to her tonight. I'll be online and we can talk about this once my parents are asleep. He nodded, "You know I love you right?" She smiled, "I think you said that a few times."

Clark pulled her into a kiss that she returned. That was of course until Jules coughed in the doorway. The pulled apart and looked around as she finally walked away.

"So—When are we going to do it?" Clark asked, taking Alexis' hand in his.

"Clark don't you think that's getting a little too serious?" Alexis asked worriedly, "I mean—arent we just a little young for getting engaged and just going through all of this when we're only in high school?"

He shook his head, "Lexi, we cant hold back—we both know we love each other, so why hide it? Age is just a number, right?"

She nodded, "You're right, I don't know why I'm being so stupid about this. I'll talk to her—I promise."

"Good—And I promise that I'll try to slow down. I can see you aren't as ready for all of this as I am, and I promise that we can take things slower. Just talk to her—The worst she can say is no."

"Yeah—And thanks, I really appreciate that." She told him as she pulled her fingers through his hair, "You're the best boyfriend in the world." He smiled at her, "You're the best girlfriend in the world."

-----------------------------------

"Jules—Sweetie, the kids a natural." Sam said as both he and Jessica walked into the house. Jessica ran upstairs as they started to talk. "The kid's like a natural shooter!"

"Is that a good thing?" Jules joked. He smiled and nodded.

"Sammy?"

He paused as he pulled away from the refrigerator he just opened, "Yeah?" He asked. She kept her eyes peeled at the two teenagers, sitting on Alexis' bed. "Do you think Alexis and Clark have you know—." Sam chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his wife, "Sweetie—I'm sure she's fine. Anyways, with that gift you gave her, it was like telling her to have sex." Jules giggled as he kissed her gently, "Well, I would rather be safe than sorry." They both laughed, even though they both knew it was serious. "I just don't want her to regret anything." Jules told him, "Like I did." He placed his hands evenly on both of her shoulders, "Jules—We trust Clark, we know his family and how well he was raised. If they did choose to do anything, at least we know we can trust our daughter and Ed Lane's son." Jules grinned, "Someone sure likes being on the teenager's side. You're supposed to be turning her away from this." He shook his head, "All I'm saying is he's a good kid, and we know he would never hurt our daughter." Jules nodded as she placed her head on his chest, "I guess you're right."

After a few hours of lying around together, watching television, Clark finally said goodbye, as Alexis promised him she would talk to Jules.

------------------------------------

That night as Alexis was getting ready for bed, Jules came and knocked at her door.

"Hey Sweetie." She said, "Can we talk?"

Alexis had a feeling this wasn't going to be the easiest talk on earth. "Sure." She said, allowing her to come in and sit down on her bed. She sat down right next to her, "Whats up?"

Jules smiled at her for a moment, "I just think you should hold off on getting this serious with Clark. I don't want you to do anything you will regret."

Alexis stared at her for a moment, then actually listened to what she had to say.

"I know that you think Clark may be the right one for you, and you're ready to have sex, get married and start a family before you're twenty, but sweetie—listen to me, the chances of that going smoothly are very unlikely. It's not that I don't like Clark, I do, It's just—there are many more guys out there, and as you grow up, you two are going to spread apart very easily. I want your first time to be with someone really special that you know you really care about, and you aren't getting into something you know you aren't ready for."

"But Mom—I love him." She said it suddenly. Jules was completely convincing her to break up with him under stress.

"Sweetheart I know that, but you have to trust me on this—."

"What if I said we already did it?" Alexis knew she had just straight up lied to her mom.

Jules took a deep breath, "You—you what?"

"I had sex with Clark—There you go." She continued to lie.

Jules nodded as she couldn't even look her daughter in the eye, "Are you serious?" She could almost see that Alexis was lying, but she wasn't sure.

Alexis glanced up at her for a moment. There was no way she could outsmart a negotiator. She bit her lip, as she couldn't even speak.

"You need to tell me sweetie, I won't be mad." She could see the hesitation Alexis gave off.

Alexis shook her head, "No—but he wants to, and I don't know what to say without making him mad."

"Well, what do you want to say?"

"I don't know—Just that I'm not ready, and that I just want to be sure about things before I do something I can never take back, something I'll regret."

Jules smiled, "Tell him exactly just what you told me."

"Do you think that'll work?" She asked. Jules nodded, "Yeah, I do. Sweetie, I'm really proud of you for telling me the truth though, I'm glad we can talk about things like this."

Alexis smiled as she wrapped her arms around her mom. "Me too—I really don't know what I would do without you."

Jules giggled, "Well, anything else we need to talk about?"

"Yeah—Sorta." She had to break Clark's question to her. "Clark and I want to get engaged, what do you think?"

"No way in hell—am I going to be Ed's sister-in-law." She said, standing up from Alexis' bed. Alexis nodded, "Fine."

"Well—I'm off—Enjoy my Christmas present if you ever really think you are ready and you just don't want to tell me."

Alexis giggled, "Don't worry—you'll be the first I'll tell." Jules nodded, "I better be." She walked over and kissed Alexis on the forehead and pulled her into a tight hug. "Goodnight sweetheart." She said as she pulled away slowly. "Goodnight Mom." She said as Jules opened the door to leave. "Hey—Hold up." She yelled, calling her back into the room before the door even closed. "Thanks." Alexis told her. She hugged her once more until Jules finally went back to her bedroom where Sam was lying in bed and Carly was fast asleep in her crib.

"Everything okay?" Sam asked as she climbed up next to him. "Yeah—Everything's fine." She kissed him gently before pulling herself close to him.

-------

"I'm not ready and that's that." Alexis told him over webcam. He nodded, "I understand, so are we still good though? We'll just be smart on this, and wait." She smiled and nodded, "I love you." He smiled, "I love you too."

_Lexi signed off._

_  
Clark signed off._

**I hope yall liked this chapter. Can you tell I watch Make it or break it tonight? Good show…Not as amazing as Flashpoint though!!!!**

**Please Review!!!!**


	5. A New Year

**I'm glad yall liked the last chapter! Keep reading and reviewing please!**

**Uh Oh.. More "Problems" occurring (: mwahahaha. **

**Enjoy.**

_Days passed. Both Sam and Jessica returned to work, as Jules stayed home with the baby. Alexis had a few more days off of school. _

_**It was the night before New Years Eve.**_

"Sam, I can't just leave the girls with a baby on New Years eve." Jules shook her head slowly as she placed Carly back in her crib. "Sweetie, It'll only be a few hours. Ed's having the annual team party, and I really think we should go." He grabbed her arm, turning her around, "Plus, I don't want to go and you stay here—so, we both have to go." She smiled, "Sammy, I have no one to take care of Carly."

Just then, Jessica walked into their doorway, "I'll take care of her—I don't have anything else I want to do."

"You don't want to be able to go out on New Years?" Jules asked. Jessica shook her head, "Oh yeah, go out and get drunk, big whoop, No—I'll definitely choose to stay here with the baby." Jules pulled her into a tight hug, "I don't know what I would do without you." Jessica smiled as she hugged her back.

_**New Years Eve**_

"Alexis, what are you doing tonight?" Jules asked, as she walked into her daughter's room while she sat on her bed with her laptop. Alexis sat up and said, "Midnight movie with my friend Kelly."

Jules looked at her for a moment, "No Clark tonight?" _She's lying to me again. _

She shook her head, keeping her eyes down at her hands, "Nah—I figured it would be better just to have a girls night out."

Jules nodded slowly as she turned around, "Are you lying to me?" She wanted to pull her into laughing her way out.

Alexis shook her head, "No Mom—Kelly and I are going to see _Party Mode_, guys wouldn't want to see that—it's a girl movie." Jules nodded, "Okay."

As she walked to the door she turned around, "Your father and I are going to Ed's team party tonight, Jessica is staying with Carly, but do you need a ride?"

"Nah I'm just going to walk, her house isn't far from here—and she can drive." Alexis told her.

_Liar. _

Jules smiled as she turned to leave. Alexis took a deep breath as she finally got to the door, but then froze. "Anything we need to talk about?" Jules could tell she was lying through her teeth. The way she wouldn't look her in the eye, or the way she was clenching her fists, It was all a total dead give-away. "Mom—Really—It's just a movie with a friend." Jules nodded as she finally left the room to get ready for the party.

Alexis received a text.

_U still comin tonite? _

She replied.

_She knows somethings up…but yeah, I'll be there._

Clark smiled as he read her text.

_They'll never know, my dad just got back with about 4 cases of beer. They're gonna be drunk as hell._

Alexis giggled.

_Good, I'll see you in a bit. I love you._

Clark replied.

_I love you too._

She continued to get ready for a night that she would have to be really alert and sneaky on. She had devised a plan to head down the street once her parents left, then cut through the backyard of the home for sale, then cross the next street, and arrive in the Lane's back yard where she would then climb into Clark's room. In doing all of this, she had to make sure her parents or Jessica never knew.

"You know both our numbers, here's the doctor's number, and of course you can call 911." Jules was beginning to freak out as Jessica was trying to calm her down. "Mom, I've got it." Jules nodded, "Okay—I'll call and check in later." Jessica laughed, "Im sure you will after a few drinks." Jules shot her a stare, "I will be just fine thank you very much." They both laughed, "Well—you two go have fun, Carly and I will be just fine. Where is Sam anyways?"

"Im here—Ready?" Sam asked as he fixed his polo shirt. She smiled and nodded as she kissed Carly on the forehead while Jessica held her in her arms. "Be good!" Jessica yelled as they walked towards the door.

Jules paused. Alexis came towards them as if she was about to leave, "Sweetie?" Alexis stopped in her step. "You call me if you need anything, okay?" Sam wrapped his arm around Jules as they continued out to her car.

"What's up with her?" Sam asked, backing out of the driveway. Jules looked down at her hands, "I'm not even sure I want to know." He nodded as they continued on down the street.

"See you later." Alexis shouted as she ran past Jessica. "Bye Sis." She said, but Alexis was already out the door and walking down the street, leaving her alone with Carly. She liked being alone with someone she didn't have to listen to problems from. Carly slept soundly in her arms as she rocked her gently.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys!" Sam and Jules said as Ed opened his front door. "Whoo! The party has now begun!" He yelled, handing both of them a beer. Spike and Lou were sharing a couch, Greg had his own chair to the side where he sat while sipping his soda, Wordy and Shelley were there too. Sophie came into the living room with a platter of buffalo wings as everyone dug in.

"So Jules, how's Carly?" Sophie asked with a smile. Jules smiled back, "She's great."

"Let's get some music going!" Ed yelled, turning on heavy rock music as he started bouncing around and Spike followed. It was still a few hours until midnight—so they got ready for the real party to begin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A pebble hit Clark's window. He ran to open it and try to find a way to get Alexis into his upstairs room. She waved with a smile as he held up one finger to devise a plan. She climbed a tree and slung herself towards the window. With a quick grab Clark had his arms around her as he tried to pull her in.

"Hey." She whispered. He pulled her into a kiss as she kissed back. "Hey." He replied.

She sat down on his bed as he sat next to her. The partying downstairs was already heating up as they could hear the occasional yell from either Spike or Jules. The music was loud and shook through the house.

"You ready for tonight?" He asked smiling. She nodded, "Yeah—I am." He lit up, "Good—I love you." She looked at him for a moment, "I love you too."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yahoo!" Jules yelled as she jumped off the back of the couch with a beer in her hand. "My turn!" Spike yelled as he climbed onto the furniture and jumped. "Whoo!" Everyone shouted as he tried to flip and landed on his butt. Everyone was drunk and having a great time together, ready to call in the new year as a team.

----------------------------------

"Should we go ahead so that we can watch the fireworks together at midnight?" Clark prompted as he and Alexis sat on his bed, watching TV, closely. His parents had told him to stay in his room for the night, so he did as they told him to. They never told him he couldn't have someone sneak in, he thought. Alexis looked over to him with a smile. She nodded.

-------------------------------------

"Okay—Beer pong time!" Lou yelled as he brought out the cups. "Uh oh! Jules is a beer pong champion, I wouldn't mess with her!" Wordy warned Sam. He chuckled, "I think I would know if my wife was a beer pong champion, Wordy." Wordy rolled his eyes, "Suit yourself."

After a few games of beer pong, everyone was taking a breather as they just listened to the loud rock music still echoing through the lower floor of the house. Jules' face had collapsed into her hands as she tried to breathe through the headache she was getting. Sam was trying to shake it off as he, Lou, and Spike did some kind of dance to the side. Ed and Wordy relaxed with their wives, as everyone knew the next day would be a rough one. Greg on the other hand sat in his chair, tapping his feet to the music, as he was sober as they get.

-------------------------------------

_**It was 11 pm. **_

"You okay?" Clark asked, as they both got dressed. She sat on his bed and nodded. That was when the music downstairs, silenced. They didn't even notice it was gone when they sat in his room, both just thinking. "Well—It was—,"

"Clark."

"You said you were ready."

She nodded, "I just—I just need to go home. I'll talk to you later." She got up and kissed him gently. She looked at the tree that she would climb down to get out, but instead did what she knew she had to do, just to clean her conscience. As she turned around and headed out of his room he caught her arm, "Lexi don't, we'll get in serious trouble and you know it." She shook her head, "I've lied to my mom yet again. I have to." She kissed him once more and continued walking as he fell back onto his bed, awaiting the screaming and yelling.

She fumbled down the stairs, tears welling in her eyes. Everyone looked up as they thought it may be Clark coming down to tell them to keep quiet, but instead a whole entire moment of silence came upon the group.

"I'm sorry Mom." Alexis said quietly as she froze for a minute, then continued to out of the house. Everyone stared at Jules and Sam as Ed got up and charged upstairs.

Jules sighed deeply, "I was afraid of this." She was drunk as hell, but still knew what was wrong. Everyone watched as she jumped up and followed Alexis.

"What the hell is going on!?" Ed yelled, banging on Clark's door as he kicked it open. "Dad, please." Clark had his hands pressed to his forehead as he leaned onto his knees.

-----

"Alexis—Stop." Jules tried to speak calmly as they walked in the dark. She did as she was told. She stopped and face Jules with tears in her eyes. "I'm really, really sorry. I thought I was ready, but now I realize I wasn't." What Jules really wanted to do at the moment was yell, scream, maybe even hit Alexis—but instead she pulled her into a tight hug. "You wanna tell me what happened? I thought we had dealt with this." Jules whispered into her ear as she held her close. Alexis pulled away slowly, "Mom, you already know what happened."

Jules bursted into laughter. "I know—and I still find it funny that you chose to have sex for the first time, with your parents and the rest of the team downstairs. I just find that extremely funny." "Thanks Mom." Alexis rolled her eyes as she spoke in a depressed tone. "I'm sorry sweetie." Jules told her, placing her hands on her daughter's back. "But I am glad you told me—well more like told the team, but that's okay too." Alexis giggled, "I'm really sorry I lied again—that's why I had to tell you and stop sneaking around.

"Well, I know it took a lot for you to not climb right back out the window." Jules smiled as she led Alexis over to her car, parked in Ed's driveway. Alexis smiled as she sank against the side of the vehicle, wiping her tears.

----------

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Ed yelled. Sophie walked up behind him, trying to get him to calm down. "You let my teammates' daughter climb through your window, so you could screw her with the whole team including her parents downstairs!?" Ed continued to yell. "Dad—Stop! Just—Can we talk once I know she's okay?" Clark felt awful. He wanted to make her feel closer to him, yet they felt more distant than ever. Sophie pulled Ed away, "Yes—Jules is talking to her. Eddie—go either sit with your guests or go close your drunk self up in our room. You need to calm down." Ed shook his head as she pushed him back downstairs. He fell onto the couch, as everyone felt very awkward at the moment.

"Haha, this is kinda funny." Spike laughed, breaking the silence. Ed shot him a death stare. "What!? It is!" Sam glared over at him. He had to admit it was funny—but this was his daughter—He wasn't supposed to condone this.

--------------

"Are you mad at him?" Jules asked blankly. Alexis straight at her, "No." She said, shaking her head slowly. "It's almost midnight—You already screwed your life up for a while, so I'll let you off the hook tonight. I'm not as mad about the fact of what you two did—It's this lying thing. It's killing me. How am I supposed to trust your word about anything if you are just going to lie to me?" Alexis felt awful, "I'm really sorry Mom—What do I do now?" Jules smiled, "Well, you want to be treated like adults now, so come on down stairs with us. I'll get Ed to agree." Alexis sighed, "But what if he doesn't want to talk to me?" She looked over to Jules with a sad frown thrown across her face. "Trust me—Right now—He wants you to be with him, just take my word—Go in there and talk to him."

Alexis smiled, "You're the best mom in the world." She pulled Jules into a tight hug as she felt a tear roll down her cheek. Jules grabbed her forehead as the headache was setting in. She focused back onto Alexis as she wrapped her arm over her shoulder and led her back towards the house. "So—Did you use my Christmas present?" Jules paused and asked her. Alexis rolled her eyes, "Yes Mom, we did." Jules smiled, "I knew it was a good gift!"

"Alexis, are you okay?" Ed jumped up from the couch as Alexis came in smiling, with Jules' hand placed on her back. She nodded, "Mr. Lane—Can I talk to Clark—Please?" Ed looked past her to see Jules nodding gently. He smiled, "Fine, but doors open—and when you're done, bring him down here." Alexis smiled as she walked up to Clark's room.

"Wow." Was all Jules could say as she collapsed on to one of the couches. Wordy looked in shock, "This better never happen to my girls." Greg spoke up, "Oh don't worry—I'm sure it will." Wordy's face still looked in complete astonishment. "Don't worry Kevin—Everything will be fine." Shelley told him with a smile.

"What on earth is going on?" Sam asked as he pulled Jules close to him. She smiled and rolled her eyes, "I got this Sam." He nodded, "Look's like you do."

---------------

"I'm really sorry, Clark." Alexis said sweetly. "I could have easily just slipped out and no one would have ever known—But Clark, my mom—she wasn't mad. She was mad about my lying of course, but I think she was almost—happy for us." Clark smiled, "I'm happy for us. Do you—Do you want to stay and go watch fireworks with the team?" Alexis smiled sweetly as she pulled him into a hug, "I would love that."

He took her hand and led her down stairs where the team was hanging around with beer already back in their hands. Jules smiled to Ed as Sophie smiled to her. Ed nodded to Sam as Sam nodded back. Clark stood silently as he sat down on the couch and Alexis sat next to him. The whole room was silent. It was quite awkward actually.

"Guys!" Spike yelled, "Its 11:55!" He and Lou jumped up, grabbing all the poppers, party hats, and noise makers as they could and they ran to the backyard. Greg got up and followed them. "Let's go sweetie." Wordy said as he took Shelley's hand, leading her to the backyard. Both Ed and Sam stood up at the same time. The kids were sitting there before them. "Come on Eddie." Sophie jerked his hand as she dragged him to the back porch where everyone else was standing. Jules smiled to Alexis as Sam took her hand and walked past the kids. "You wanna go out there?" Clark asked. Alexis leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Yeah." She replied as they stood up and he led her to the back porch.

"60—59—58—57—."Spike and Lou were counting down.

"Shelley, I love you so much." Wordy took his wife's hands. He pulled her close to him. "I love you too Kevin."

"Eddie—Tonight's been beyond awkward—But lets just celebrate our new year." Sophie smiled as Ed wrapped his body around her.

"Now Jules—You can do all the amazing parenting skills you want tonight, but right now—We are definitely calling in the new year—together." Sam explained, holding her tightly. "Yes we are." She replied, placing her head on his chest.

"30—29—28—27—."

"I'm really sorry about tonight." Clark apologized, "I should have respected the fact that you weren't ready." She sighed, "But I told you I was ready—anyways—don't apologize." She giggled. He laughed silently as he took her hands.

Everyone glanced over to see that Greg had fallen asleep already on one of the porch chairs.

"10—9—8—7—6—5—4—3—2—1—HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Spike and Lou shouted.

"Here's to another great year." Wordy whispered as he kissed Shelley gently.

"Another year of me putting up with your hard-headed ass," Sophie giggled as she kissed Ed gently. He stroked his hand through her hair as they watched the fireworks shoot into the air.

"Happy New Year baby." Sam said, pulling Jules into a kiss as he brushed his fingers through her dark hair. "You too Sammy." She whispered.

"Well, do you think they'll kill us if we kiss?" Clark asked with a smile. "I sure hope not." Alexis giggled as she kissed him gently and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Whhheeeee!" Spike yelled as he and Lou were having a silly string fight. "No fair! Yours is glow in the dark!" Lou yelled. "Nah Nah!" Spike teased as they ran across the yard.

Greg slept through the entire celebration like a big baby.

---------------------------------------

"I'll call you tomorrow." Alexis told Clark as they hugged goodbye in front of their parents. Ed grabbed Clark's shoulder as they waved goodbye to everyone. He smiled at her as she walked to her Mom and Dad.

"I'll drive you guys home." Alexis said to Sam and Jules as they were both dizzy and drunk. They nodded as Jules threw her the keys.

-------------------

As everyone started to get ready for bed, Jules made her nightly rounds as Sam waited for her to come to sleep.

"Thanks so much for taking care of Carly tonight." Jules hugged Jessica tightly. "It was no problem—so—what happened, why isn't Alexis—."

Jules shook her head. "Long story—I'm too tired to explain it all. Listen, I want you to know how much I love and appreciate you, even though I have been paying a lot of attention on Alexis right now. You're on the right track—she's still at that stage of not knowing what to do really." Jessica smiled and nodded, "Trust me—It's fine Mom." Jules hugged her once more. "You go get some sleep—Goodnight." Jessica giggled, "Night."

--------------------

"Did you miss me?" Jules joked as she opened Alexis' door.

"Oh of course I did." Alexis joked back as she sat up in bed.

Jules sat next to her on her bed as she smiled in return. She brushed the stray hair from Alexis' forehead. "So—."

"So—."

There was a blank silence in the room for a moment.

"Thanks Mom." Alexis said as she smiled at Jules. "You're welcome sweetie—I just want you to know I'm always here—so—no more lying or sneaking out. You want to go get drunk? Fine then—Just tell me and I'll drop you off five minutes away and pick you up once you call me."

"Seriously?"

"Well—Maybe—But anyways, my point is—I for one don't really care what you do. I just want to be able to control how safe you are, who you're hanging around with, who you're riding with, blah blah blah. You remind me so much of myself at your age—it's scary."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. From the day I met you girls, nothing has been planned or normal. Adopting you two and marrying Sam were the best things I have ever done in my life. Goodnight sweetie."

"Goodnight Mom." Alexis hugged her tightly before she got up and went off to bed.

Alexis turned off her lamp with a simple flick of a switch. She rolled over in bed, thinking of the new year—so many things were changing, she closed her eyes slowly as she dozed off to sleep.

**So—I started this chapter, got on a roll, then I had to leave for dance :/ Anyways, THANK YOU **_**Chachakid**_ **for all** **the awesome tips while I was trying to think of what to write (: **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Let Loose

**Glad yall liked the last chapter! Please keep reviewing!**

**Man, did yall up in Canada know that you have to be 21 to drink here? Yes, I had to enlist the help of a fellow flashpoint freak in Canada to get my facts straight. Haha. Apparently its 18 or 19 in Ontario, so grrrr. Haha.**

**Enjoy.**

_The next morning_

Jules lied in bed next to Sam, with her hand pressed across her forehead. "Dammit—my head is killing me." She said as Sam pulled her close, "Mine too—so how are you feeling after what happened last night?" Jules stared at him for a moment, then dropped her focus to the pillow. "Sam what am I going to do? Do I punish her?" Sam chuckled, "I'm not sure if we should—I mean—it's not like she's hiding anything anymore." Jules smiled at him for a moment, "How do we know though? I have an idea." He laughed as he placed his hands on her cheeks, "I'm sure you do."

"Good Morning!" Jessica announced as she came into the room. The team had the day off and so did she, so her first good deed of the day was bringing Sam and Jules a bottle of aspirin and wet cloths to put over their bloodshot eyes. "Thanks sweetie." Jules told her. "You two look like shit." Both sighed, "Oh thanks." She gave them both the cloths as they took the pills to help the headache. "I'll be back in a bit to check on you two." She told them, leaving them in bed as she made her way back to the kitchen. "Hey Sis." She said as she saw Alexis trail out of her room, throwing herself onto the couch. "What's wrong?" She asked, sitting down next to her. "It was a long night." She answered, "What happened?" Alexis shook her head, "I'm too tired to explain it, Mom could tell you whenever she gets up." Jessica smiled and nodded, placing her hand on her sister's shoulder.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That afternoon, everyone started coming back to their senses. Sam and Jules finally got up as the awful headaches started to wear off. Alexis had gotten up too, helping her sister clean the house and take care of Carly for a while. Jessica liked helping out around the house, she liked feeling accomplished, responsible, and respected by her parents. Every day both Sam and Jules woke up and thanked her for everything she does.

"Hey Jessica." Jules whispered as she came to Jessica's doorway. "Hey Ma, how's the hangover?" Jessica giggled, sitting back on her bed. "Better—I was just wondering if you wanted to go grab dinner tonight, you have just done so much for me, I just wanted to get to spend a little time with you." Jules smiled. Jessica climbed off her bed and walked over to her, pulling her into a hug, "I'd love to, thanks." Jules left her to get ready.

"Thanks for letting me do this tonight, Sammy. I promise I'll be back soon." Jules told him as she collected her things to leave. She gathered Carly's stuff for Sam to be able to take care of her easily, along with Alexis' help. "Jules, she's my daughter too. I should have to take care of her some." Sam wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently. She smiled, "Fine, but still, I'll be back soon. I love you." She placed her things on the counter in the kitchen and pulled his head down to hers to kiss him. "I love you too." He told her, stroking his hand through her hair as Jessica came downstairs.

"Hey Sweetie, you ready?" Jules asked, picking up her bag and walking to her car as Jessica nodded.

--------------------------------------------------

The two sat down at the restaurant. "Thanks for coming out with me." Jules said sweetly, tucking her phone in her pocket and grabbing a menu. "Why wouldn't I?" Jessica asked curiously as she also grabbed a menu from the table. "I don't know, I just don't want you to feel like I'm taking advantage of you or anything. I want you to know how much you really mean to me, and how proud I am to have adopted such a smart and beautiful young lady." Jessica blushed, "Mom." The two laughed, "No. Seriously, you could easily be in school right now but instead you stayed here to help Sam and I with your Carly and Alexis."

Jessica looked up from the menu, "I wanted to ask you about that." Jules nodded, "About what?" She sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "Alexis wouldn't tell me what happened last night. She said you knew, so I figure it must have been pretty bad for her to get caught and come home with you guys." Jules nodded slowly, "Let's just say she and Clark have decided to get a little too serious in my opinion, but she sure didn't try to hide it." Jessica giggled, "Are you serious?" Both of them smiled, "Well when you decide to sneak into your boyfriend's room with your parents downstairs, you're either aiming for the risky effect or you want your parents to walk in on you." Laughter spread across the table. "You walked in?" Jules shook her head furiously, "No! Thank God! No, she decided to tell the whole team." Jessica bursted out laughing, "I'm sure everyone was happy to know!" Jules giggled, "Well—she sure isn't hiding much if she is hiding something from us." The two enjoyed their meal together, conversing like best friends. Jules couldn't even really talk to Jessica like she was a little girl anymore, because she wasn't.

Once they finished up, on they're way back to Jules' car, she paused her. "Hey, you want to go somewhere else before we head home?" Jessica smiled, "But its almost 9? Don't we need to go home and help Sam with Carly?" Jules giggled as she placed her hand on Jessica's shoulder, "Trust me, we'll only be gone for a little while. It'll be fun, he wont mind. I set Carly with enough stuff to hold them over for a few days. She'll be fine." Jessica smiled and nodded, "Fine then, where are we going?" A moment of silence came between them as Jules jumped into her car and Jessica followed. "It's time for you to let loose." She told her, pulling out of the parking lot.

They drove in the dark until Jules pulled up to a nightclub full of people. "Mom! I cant go drink and party—with my Mom!" Jessica gasped. Jules smiled, "Then I'm your friend tonight—And—I promise I wont get drunk, so I can drive home. But you—You need to go have some fun." Jules told her as she grabbed her phone and wallet and tossed them in separate pockets of her trench coat. "Mom—You're insane." Jessica laughed as she followed her out of the car. "I know—Now let's go." Jules drug her by her jacket sleeve to the door where a man checked their ID and allowed them in.

"Woah." Jessica stood in shock. "You've never been in a club have you?" Jules asked, stuffing her ID back in her wallet and throwing it in her pocket. Jessica shook her head, "Nope—woah." Jules giggled, "Come on, lets go get a drink." Jules led her over to the bar.

"Two Heineken." Jules ordered. The man handed over the drinks as they both took one. "Now—You search." Jules told Jessica. "For what?" Jules rolled her eyes, "A guy of course!" Jules giggled, as Jessica looked almost nervous to go out and have a good time. "Oh come on—." Jules said, jerking her into the crowd, dancing. "Mom!" Jules slapped her hand over Jessica's mouth, "My name is Jules—I'm not your mom." Jessica nodded as she pulled her hand from her daughter's face. "Now—."

"Hey—Sorry to interrupt, I'm Jake." A tall, dark-haired guy said as Jules turned Jessica around. "Hey." Jules smiled. "I'm Jules and this is my friend…" Jules elbowed her, "Jessica." Jessica completed with a smile. "Sweet—Hey you girl wanna dance?" He asked, pointing to the crowd. Jules raised her finger, "Cant, sorry bud—." He nodded, "Married? Damn. So—Jessica—You're not married are you?" She shook her head then looked back at Jules. "Have fun." She smiled as the two walked off into the crowd, leaving Jules alone. She made her way upstairs to a pool room where she could show a few more guys up at their own game.

-----------------

"So, how old are you?" He asked as they danced in the middle of the crowd. "19." She said, smiling. He nodded, "21—So is Jules really your friend?" He laughed, she knew he knew something was up. She rolled her eyes, "Okay—Don't think I'm an incredible dork or anything, but she's my mom—well adoptive mom." He laughed, "I don't think that's dorky—She's a cool mom that means." Jessica nodded, "Yeah, my adoptive dad's pretty normal—But Jules, she's truly is something else." Jake laughed, "Well that's not always a bad thing. So what do you do? Student?" She shook her head, "My mom just had a baby so I decided to put school on hold for a bit to help her out so that she could get back to work faster. Plus, I have a sister in high-school and she's pretty wild—so I figure they had their hands full." Jake chuckled, "She just had a baby? Dang. Well, we should hang out sometime—unless—." Jessica interrupted, "I'd love to." She was finally doing as Jules said and letting loose—now if she only knew where Jules was."

-----------------

"Okay, okay boys. Game's over." Jules said, stacking all the balls in the middle of the pool table. The guys nodded, "See ya around!" They all yelled, raising their beers to her. She nodded and smiled as she made her way across the balcony upstairs that looked over the dance floor. She smiled as she saw Jessica still talking to Jake. They were dancing while drinking their beers and conversing. She didn't know whether she should go back down there, leave, or hit the bar. Making her way down the stairs, she slipped past Jessica on her way to the bar. "Hey—Jules." Jake called out. Jessica bursted out laughing as Jules turned around slowly. "Yep?" She asked with a smile on her face. "You're one cool ass mom." He told her. Jules rolled her eyes, "Jessica, you just cant lie, can you?" Jessica shook her head, "Nope." Jules laughed as she smiled, "Well—I was just wondering what you think your father would think of me getting drunk tonight, good idea? Bad idea?" Jessica shook her head, "Well—." Jules paused, "I'm just kidding, I'll be at the bar getting almost drunk though." She waved as she walked away.

"See what I mean?" Jessica laughed.

"She's awesome." Jake laughed. "So—She's your adoptive mom?" Jessica nodded, "Me and my sister's parents were killed in a car wreck—but I could have never asked for two better people to have as adoptive parents."

"I'm really sorry." Was all Jake could say.

"Well, It was pretty awful to deal with, but things have surely been different ever since—some for the good, some for the bad." She said, smiling. "We should definitely hang out sometime." Jake lit up when she said that. "Here, put your number in my phone." He told her, handing him his cell phone, and her typing in the number. She pulled out hers to receive the number on hers. "Well, I'm going to go get her before she does get drunk—Which I think she may already be drunk by now. It was really nice meeting you, Jake."

Jake smiled, "You too Jessica, you're really nice—and pretty." She bit her lip and blushed. "Oh and your mom is a pretty epic drinker—you might want to um—."

"Oh my gosh." Jessica yelled as she saw Jules drinking in a beer race. "Maybe I should get her home. I'll see you soon." He smiled as she walked away to grab Jules.

------------

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" Guys yelled around a table. Jessica beat through them as she grabbed Jules' arm. "Whoo! I still won!" She yelled. "Let's go Mom. Sorry guys—Her husband's going to kill her." All the guys busted out laughing as Jessica drug Jules out to her car, waving to Jake as she walked by. He smiled as he watched her walk out.

------------------------------------------

"Where the hell have you two been!?" Sam yelled as they walked into the doorway. "Sam, calm down—I just took Jessica out for a little fun."

"Well, I can tell you sure had your fun too Jules! You left Alexis and I here with a baby for over 4 hours without calling! I call your phone twice and you never answered."

"Sammy—I'm not drunk, trust me—I was good tonight, I really just wanted Jessica to forget about being all responsible and have some fun for once!"

Sam nodded, "You still could have called—Jessica, where did you guys even go?"

"Club—Apparently Jules is now my friend, not my mother."

Sam laughed, "All I know is you two better have had your fun because Jules—Carly got pretty mad so she left you a dirty diaper to fix up."

"Great." She answered, dragging herself into she and Sam's bedroom.

"So how was it?" Sam asked Jessica as Alexis walked downstairs. "Where did you guys go for almost 5 hours?"

"We went to a club—It was… It was fun." She smiled, "It was definitely the most fun I have had in a long time."

Sam pulled her into a hug, "Good. Well, I'm going to go make sure Jules hasn't passed out yet—Goodnight." He hugged Jessica once more, then hugged Alexis.

-----------------------------

Later that night as Alexis sat in bed, talking to Clark on IM. Jessica came and knocked at her door.

"Hey." She whispered, knowing Sam and Jules had already fallen asleep. "Hey Sis." Alexis replied.

"So—I heard what all happened last night."

Alexis looked down and nodded, "Yeah—Well they haven't said anything about it today. I'm actually really relieved—I'm afraid to hear what else they have to say."

Jessica laughed, "She's not mad—I think she actually thinks it was pretty funny." Alexis smiled, "I'd rather them tease me for the rest of my life, then feel like I was a disappointment." Jessica nodded, "Well—I met a guy tonight." Alexis immediately sat straight up, "Really? What's his name? How old is he?"

"Yeah. His name's Jake, he's 21—Mom met him. We might actually hang out sometime."

Alexis smiled brightly, "I'm really happy for you Sis." Jessica smiled as she turned to leave the room, "Goodnight." Alexis nodded, "Goodnight."

**Hope you liked this chapter! I kinda felt like I was throwing Jessica to the side—So I kinda gave her a chapter (: haha.**

**Please Review!!!!!**


	7. Amazing

**Here's the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews yall! **

**Okay, so a lot of different things are going on in this chapter—nothing to extravagant, but it may be a bit hard to follow where everyone is. Just read carefully and **_**maybe**_** it will make sense. Hahaha. **

**Enjoy!**

_**A few days later**_

It was already dark on a Friday evening. Sam and Jessica had just returned from work, as Alexis had gotten home from school, hours earlier. Jules had spent the day cleaning and taking care of Carly.

"Hey—Mom." Jessica said quietly as she stood in Sam and Jules' doorway. Sam slipped out of the room and headed into the kitchen as Jessica went and sat down on the bed next to Jules. "What's up?" She asked, holding Carly in her arms. "I was just wondering if I could go out tonight—With Jake." Jules giggled and nodded, "Of course you can. Oh and sweetie, you're 19, you really don't even have to ask." Jessica laughed, "Well, anyways, thanks—I'll be back before midnight." She pulled Jules into a hug as Jules then held her shoulder. "Again—You're 19—Stay out and have some dang fun! If you need a ride home, call me." Jessica laughed once more as she hugged Jules gently and smiled, "Okay—See ya." Jessica waved as she left the room.

Only 15 minutes after the front door shut, Alexis came marching into Sam and Jules' room. "Yo Mom." She said, flinging herself around the doorway. "Yo Alexis." Jules replied, closing her laptop. "Okay—Don't say yo—It doesn't sound too cool." Alexis said with a cringed look on her face, "Anyways—Can I go to Clark's house tonight?" Jules shot her a stare. "Don't worry—Mr. Lane said I could come over—Call him if you don't believe me or just say hey to Clark's parents when you drop me off." Alexis crossed her arms, trying to compromise. "Fine—But, you know, Sam and I wanted to talk to you about what happened." Alexis' eyes widened, "Aw Mom—Please no!" Jules shook her head, "To the couch." She said, standing up and pushing Alexis down the hall and into the living room. Sam was sitting on the couch watching TV, when he saw them coming and turned it off. "Mo-om!" Alexis complained as Jules pushed her next to Sam.

"You want to act like an adult—well, you need to be able to talk to your fellow adults." Jules told her, sitting down beside her. "Well this sure is cozy." Alexis complained. "Sweetie, we just want to make sure that you know you can always tell us anything." Jules said, looking over her to Sam. "She's right Alexis." Alexis looked from side to side at her parents. "I told you guys I was having sex within five minutes after I did! It doesn't get really anymore personal than that!" Both Sam and Jules laughed, "Yes—And we're really glad that things are still working out, but its up to you if you want to continue doing this or whatever." Jules explained. Alexis smiled at her then looked over to Sam, then down at her hands. "But I don't really know what to do." Jules placed her hand on her daughter's back, "That's up to you and Clark to figure out—Go get ready and I'll take you on over there. Sophie wanted to finally see Carly too." Alexis smiled and nodded as she pulled both her parents into a group hug, "I love you guys." She giggled as she pulled away, got up, and ran upstairs.

"What are we going to do with her?" Jules laughed as she leaned onto Sam. He wrapped his arms around her, "I have no clue."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Lexi." Clark said, placing his hand on her hip and kissing her gently as he held the front door open. "Clark! Neighbors are watching, and so is Jules and Carly—Get in the house!" Sophie yelled, walking towards the front door. Clark laughed as he and Alexis ran into the living room.

"Jules, she's beautiful." Sophie said sweetly, stroking her hand over Carly's small arm. "Well, I'm going to head on home—Sam's waiting for me to get back." Jules smiled. Sophie nodded, "Eddie is somewhere around here—oh well, he'll turn up when he smells any kind of food—or beer." Jules laughed, "Yep, that sounds like Ed." She paused for a moment, "Hey—What do you think about—." Sophie nodded, "Don't worry—Ed and I have left it to Clark to figure out, how did—." Jules smiled, "That's what Sam and I said." They both laughed as Carly began to cry, "Well, I'm going to get her home—Tell Alexis to call me when I need to come get her or whatever." Sophie nodded, "Okay—Bye!" Jules returned to her car and strapped the carrier into the car seat's position. She got in and drove off into the dark, heading home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"This restaurant is so pretty." Jessica smiled as she and Jake sat down. "I know—My mother loves this place, so we would always come here as a family when I was a kid, and I think I got kinda addicted to their pasta." Jessica giggled, "That's cute—the only place Jules loves is the bar or work."

Jake nodded, "Where do you work?" Jessica's eyes wandered, "Sam place as my parents—Strategic Response Unit here in Toronto. Both Sam and Jules are constables, I just work at the desk, but I'm in training right now." Jake lit up, "Woah, that's pretty sweet! I've seen them on the news whenever we have big situations around here, like when the guy started shooting all those cops near City Hall—." Jessica looked down, "That was before I met Sam and Jules, but all I know is Jules was the one shot down on the roof." Jake's eyes widened, "You serious? Man, she's back working? That guy was insane—I cant believe what he did, I'm glad they got him—." Jessica giggled, "Sam took him down—He had one of their teammates with a gun to his head." Jake's jaw hit the floor, "Jessica—This—Oh my gosh—." Jessica laughed, "That's exactly what I said when I started hearing all of this—and living it."

His shocked smile dropped, "What? I mean—If you don't want to share you don't have to—." He didn't want her to feel like she had to share her whole life story with an almost complete stranger. She shook her head, "No—I like sharing." She giggled. "Okay—Do you remember a little over a year ago—what happened at the mall with the man and the two girls—It was all over the news." He nodded, "Yeah—They said the girls were being stalked by—Oh my gosh." Jessica dropped her head and nodded. "Was that—?" He asked, placing his hand on hers as they sat, waiting for their food. She nodded, "That was the day my sister and I met Jules and the rest of the team. She spent the whole night with my sister and me in the hospital. At the time, she was dating Sam and they weren't really allowed to date—oh it was really confusing—but anyways, she adopted us then got married to Sam—and over a year later—everything is going smooth, or well, sorta." Jake shook his head furiously, "Jessica—You're amazing!" She laughed, "What?" He nodded, "I remember that news story! For you to be sitting here just a little over a year later, and being able to talk about it—That's amazing." She cringed in embarrassment as she pulled her fingers between his. They then both looked up to see the waiter placing plates on the table. Jessica smiled at Jake as he returned a smile also.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Well—We're alone." Jules said, sitting on the couch with Sam's arm draped behind her neck. All of a sudden, cries came from the nursery, "Or, well, almost alone." She giggled, getting up to go check on Carly. Sam shook his head as he also got up and followed her.

He stood at the doorway, out of sight, as she lifted the baby from the crib. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" She asked Carly, not really expecting an answer. She kissed her and rocked her in her arms as she stopped crying. "I love you." She told her, kissing her gently and slowly placing her in her crib. She smiled as she walked to the door, dimming the light and turning, "Hey Babe." Sam said quickly, lifting her around his waist. She breathed heavily and her heart raced as he had scared her out of nowhere. "Hey." She said quietly, stroking his cheek as her face was level with his. "Is she asleep?" He asked, pressing his lips to hers. She nodded, "Mhmm." Sam carried her around his waist to their room where he dropped her onto the bed, them ripping clothes in every direction. He pinned her down as he kissed her passionately, "So—Did I scare you?" She nodded, "Affirmative" He smiled brightly, leaning back in for another kiss.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Clark—What should we do?" Alexis asked as they both sat on his bed. The door was wide open, but he still had her pulled closely to him. "I'm not sure—I want things to just stay smoothly like they are now." She smiled, "But what does that mean?" Clark shook his head, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "I have no clue, but I don't want to ruin things between us."

"Hello!" Ed said, popping his head in suddenly. "Dad—We're discussing a serious matter, can you please just stop being so embarrassing." Clark was mad and Alexis was having hard time stopping her laughter. "Hey Mr. Lane." She smiled. "Hey Alexis, well—Fine—I'll leave you kids alone. Just know—I'll be watching! Mwahahaha!" Clark sank against his pillows as Ed rubbed his hands together evilly and left the room. Alexis laughed, "Clark, calm down. Your dad is funny." Clark shook his head, "No—He just cant let me be alone for five minutes!" Alexis pressed her lips to his, "We can go to my house tomorrow. You know Jules—She never cares about anything, and Sam and Jessica will be at work. It will be like almost having the house to ourselves." Clark smiled and nodded. "I'll take you home in a little bit—why don't we just watch some tv?" She nodded as he grabbed the remote and changed the channel as they snuggled up closely.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Well, that was nice." Jules giggled as she placed her head on Sam's bare chest. "Yes it—." Cries came loudly from across the house. Jules sighed as she pulled away and grabbed her clothes. She slid her clothes back on and walked quickly to grab Carly. "Come on sweetie, shh—calm down." She rocked her in her arms. "Shh." She told her once more. Sam smiled as he climbed out of bed, throwing on pajama pants and walking across the house to be with her.

"That better?" Jules asked, placing Carly back in her crib as she had just changed her diaper. Jules smiled as she looked over the crib and felt a warm chest wrap behind her back. "How about we go watch tv on the couch in case she wakes up again." Jules smiled and nodded as Sam lifted her back up around his waist and carried her to the couch, falling behind her as they lied down and turned on the tv.

------------------------------------------------------

"Dinner was amazing." Jessica said as they walked out to Jake's car. She had left her car at his apartment, and they were just going to head back to his place so she could drive home. "It was." He grinned, taking her hand. She smiled. "I just want you to know how much I really do like you." He told her, working his fingers between hers. "I really like you too." She said, as they slowly became closer and closer. They kissed gently for a few moments, then pulled away smiling. "What time is it?" She asked, still holding his hand. "It's only 10." He said, smiling. She nodded, "Where should we go?" Jake's eyes wandered for a moment, "You wanna grab a drink at my place?" She smiled and nodded, "Sure."

They drove back to his house both quiet the whole way as they held hands tightly.

"Here you go." He said, handing her a beer as they sat down on his couch. She smiled, "Thanks." A silent moment came between the two as they just kept to themselves with the occasional sipping of beer.

She leaned over and kissed him once more. She giggled, "Sorry." Her cheeks turned bright red as he kissed her back. "Don't say sorry." He laughed.

Jessica was tempted to just dive in for another kiss—so was Jake—but they held back and after an hour of watching tv and talking about themselves, Jessica decided she should head on home.

"I had an amazing night." She told him standing in his doorway with her hands joined with his. "Me too—I really wish you didn't have to go." She sighed, "Well, I have work in the morning and I think it would be best if I just got my sleep for that. I'll call you tomorrow though, or you can call or text me whenever. I'd love to get to see you tomorrow." Jake smiled, "Me too—I'll definitely call you tomorrow." Jessica giggled, "Great. Well, I'll see you tomorrow hopefully." She started to turn away as Jake paused her. He pressed his lips to hers with a smile. "Goodnight." He told her as he pulled away. "Night." She said, smiling and walking down the stairs of his apartment building.

-----------------------------------------------

Alexis crept into the house as Clark had just dropped her off in his car.

Jules sat up on the couch, lifting Sam's arm from her waist, as he lied fast asleep. "Hold up." Jules called out, "How did you get home?"

"Uhm—Clark dropped me off."

Jules nodded as she walked towards her sleepily, "Why didn't you call? I could have come and gotten you."

"Oh—Um—I just figured that you and Sam would either be screwing each other or asleep."

"Nice—Well, go on to bed."

"But it's a Saturday night!" Alexis complained, until Jules shot her a stare, which sent her straight to bed. When she then saw headlights pull into the driveway, she smiled as Jessica jumped out of her car and ran to the front door, entering quietly. Jessica stopped and sank against the front door after it closed.

"Someone looks like they're happy." Jules smiled, scratching her messy hair until it fell straight. She then crossed her arms and waited for the whole story. Jules sat down on the floor next to Jessica as she sighed deeply. "I just had the best night of my life, Mom—And it was all thanks to you. If you hadn't forced me to go to the club last night, I would have never met Jake—Mom—He's amazing."

Jules smiled, "I'm really happy for you sweetie."

"We had dinner—and—All I can say is tonight was unbelievable." Jessica smiled, still sitting on the floor with her back pressed to the front door and Jules sitting next to her. Jules pulled Jessica into a tight hug as they both smiled brightly, "I'm glad sweetie."

**Gah, Okay—You might have to read this chapter again because even writing it I got majorly confused with everything going on. Oh well—PLEASE review!!!!!! (: Thanks!**


	8. Needed

**Gah, I'm having a hard time deciding where to start this chapter, but I guess I'll find out once I actually start writing. Haha. I just know where I need to get it…but at the moment I have a feeling its going to be a little confusing :/ **

**Enjoy. **

"Have a great day at work baby." Jules said, Sam holding her close and kissing the top of her head. "Only a few more days until we can figure out getting you back in there." He told her. She smiled, "I cant wait—I miss the team so much, but especially being with you all day." He nodded and grinned, "I'll call you on break." She nodded as he let go of her hand, grabbed his bag and followed Jessica out the front door as she also had a shift.

"So mom—Can Clark come on over? It's already past noon" Alexis asked as she skipped downstairs. Jules nodded slowly as she held Carly in her arms.

After about 20 minutes, Clark arrived at the front door. When Alexis opened the door her pulled her closely, kissing her gently. "Get in the house!" Jules yelled. The kids laughed as they ran up to Alexis' room, "Don't be surprised if I stop by!" She yelled, placing Carly into her crib.

--

"See—She'll spend most her time downstairs with Carly. Now we can really talk." Alexis smiled as she snuggled up to Clark on her bed. He nodded, "So what do you think we should do?" Alexis shook her head, "I don't even know." Clark nodded in agreement, "Neither do I. I mean, if we keep doing it, there is more of a chance of you getting pregnant or something, and I would die if that happened. But, if we stop, it almost seems like we don't love each other." Alexis placed her hand on his cheek, "You do know I love you, right?" Clark nodded and smiled, "I love you too." Before they knew it Alexis was pinning Clark down to her bed, kissing him.

"Can I get you kids anything!? Some drinks? Snacks? Condoms?" Jules stood in the doorway with her arms crossed as Alexis climbed off of him, "Mom!" She defended, trying to act like Jules was invading her privacy. "You guys seriously need to work this out better—In my house we follow my rules, so you two better go downstairs and sit your asses on the couch where I can keep my eyes on you." Both kids groaned as they dragged out her room. Jules caught Alexis by the arm shaking her head, then releasing her.

Jules fell to the couch next to them as they sat down next to each other on a separate couch. "You kids have got to figure this out. I know I said to let you figure it out on your own, but I really don't want you two to screw things up over meaningless sex that neither of you are old enough for." Both kids' eyes widened. "Trust me on this, it isn't worth it." She got up and walked away to leave them to talk. They sat in silence, glancing at each other, then down to their hands.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Jake." Jessica said happily, as he answered.

***

"Hey Jessica, I just wanted to tell you I had a great time last night, and I cant wait until I can see you again."

***

"Me too, that's why I'm calling. Do you want to stop by while I'm at work? I'd love to get to see you."

***

Jake jumped up from the couch he was sitting on, "Jess—I'd love to. You said you worked at the SRU right?"

***

She smiled, "Yeah. So you can come?"

***

"Of course I can! You seriously don't even know how happy I am that I met you, Jessica."

***

"I'm really happy I met you too. I'm also really happy that you can come by! I'm working in the main lobby today, and I'll take my break once you get here."

***

"Great—Can't wait to see you."

***

"Me too. Bye."

***

"Bye."

--------

The call ended as Jake dashed out of his apartment and Jessica returned to filing papers.

About 30 minutes later she was on the floor, under the front desk, filing papers in a box, then handing them up to Kira who was on shift at the time.

"Shh." Jake pressed his finger to his lips as Kira smiled at him. "Psst." He whispered to Jessica who was on her knees. She jumped up with a smiled and ran around the desk. He hugged her tightly and kissed her gently. "I'm so glad you could stop by!" She said excitedly. He smiled and nodded, "You sure do look cute in your uniform." She laughed, "Shut up. Kira, can I take my break now?" Kira smiled and nodded as the two walked off to the break room.

"Well Hello!" Ed yelled, stopping the two in their tracks. All of team one filed out of the briefing room as Sam stood with his arms crossed. "You must be Jake." He said, watching the two look like deer in headlights in the middle of the hallways. Jake nodded, "Are you Mr. Braddock?" Sam nodded in reply as he walked over to shake the young man's hand. "I'm Jake Handler. It's really nice to meet you." Sam smiled as he pulled his hand away slowly and he saw the happiness on Jessica's face. "You too." He replied.

"We're going to go hang out in the break room for a bit, while I take my break. See you guys soon!" Jessica jerked Jake away from the team and turned down the hallway.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Baby." Sam said, as Jules picked up the phone.

***

"Hey Sammy—What's up?"

***

Sam chuckled, "I met Jake—He seems like a nice guy. So how is your day going?"

***

"Ugh, I pulled Alexis off of Clark. If I had been there a minute later, we could have had the chance of being grandparents. I'm glad you met Jake though."

***

"Great—I'll be sure to share that with Ed. So where are they now?"

***

"On the couch—Staring at me. I think they're pretty pissed."

***

"Well, I'm not old enough to be called grandpa yet—So tie them down to the couch if you have to."

***

Jules giggled as she stood up, shooting a glare at the two kids, "Oh and I'm old enough to be called grandma? Great."

***

"No way Sweetie. Well, I gotta go work out. I'll call you later. I love you."

***

"I love you too—Be careful if you get a call."

***

"I will—Bye."

***

"Bye Sammy." She said, hanging up the phone. She looked over to the kids who were still just sitting quietly, holding hands.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what do you have to say for yourself, Mr. Lane?" Sam joked as he walked into the gym to find the whole team working out.

Ed stopped his treadmill, "What did I do now?"

"Your kid tried to screw my kid on her own bed—."

Ed shook his head, "I have no clue what to do with him—I was thinking an all boys boarding school."

"Alexis could go to an all girls school!" Sam said, climbing onto a weight bench.

"It's a—." Sam's phone blared. "Hold on." He took his phone out and left the room.

--

"Mom?" He asked, seeing the caller ID.

***

"Sammy—You're needed here." She said blankly.

***

Sam's face dropped, "What?"

**Yep—Yep—Cliffy time! Sorry that this was another WAY confusing chapter. I just didn't really have anything to base it on…But now I do. Mwahahaha! (: **

**Please Review!**


	9. I Will Never Forgive You

**Yeah, I know that last chapter was pretty bad :/ But, I did leave a cliffhanger, so I know where it's heading, FINALLY!!! (: Okay…So after this chapter…I may not be able to write another chapter because yall are probably going to scorpio me a million times. Gah! :O **

**Enjoy!**

_Sam stood in the hallway with his phone pressed closely to his ear, as he couldn't even speak. _

"Sammy, you there?" His mom tried to get his attention after the long hesitation.

***

"What? Yeah. Mom, what are you saying?" He couldn't believe this.

***

She sighed, "Now Sammy—I—I have no control over this—."

***

"Mom! Tell me what the hell you have to say, and get it over with!"

***

"Sam—When your father died he left unfinished business that only you can take over."

***

Sam stuttered, "Unfinished business? What? Like what?"

***

"Camps that need to be maintained—In Afghanistan."

***

Sam shook his head furiously as a tear escaped his eye. "No way—No way in hell am I going back over there. I promised Jules I would never leave her again—Ever. They can suffer—Find someone else to deal with it."

***

"We cant Sammy—It's only you who can finish this up and hand off the responsibility. Sammy, you'll go to jail if you don't complete this."

***

"Jail? Mom, you're not making any sense whatsoever! I'm not—."

***

"One month. It's better than two or more years in jail for something you can settle. Sammy, it's your father's fault—He lied to you, He lied."

***

"No dammit! I cant—" He slammed his foot into a metal door, throwing his hand against the wall. Ed came around the corner to see what was going on, then turned away, shaking his head to his teammates.

***

"Sammy—Sammy please. If you don't do this—do this for me—I could lose everything."

***

His voice choked up, as he fell against the wall, sinking to the floor with his hands placed on his forehead, "Mom—I can't leave her again—Especially for Afghanistan. I cant leave her with a baby and two teenagers, especially with all we're going through with them. Mom, please don't make me do this—I thought I could count on you."

***

"You can count on me, Sammy. It's your father that you could never count on. He's dead and he's still leaving us with shit to deal with. Look what he's doing to me. I could lose my house—the house you grew up in all those years—Just because he didn't do his job. He knew he was going to die, but he was an ignorant ass just as he has always been."

***

"How am I supposed to tell her this?" He asked, wiping another tear from his cheek. He also kept eyes out for the guys who were lurking around the halls.

***

She sighed once more, "I can't tell you how to tell her, but I don't know what I'll do if the military starts to take everything away from me because of your father's stupidity.

***

"Mom—I—I have to get back to work." He hung up the phone without even saying goodbye.

-----

"Everything okay?" Ed asked him as he turned the corner, seeing Sam sitting against the wall with his phone dropped beside him, and his hands pressed to his eyes. He nodded as he lifted his head, "Yeah—Fine." Ed crossed his arms and shook his head, "Go home—We wont be getting any calls today with only an hour left on shift." Sam looked down as he stood up, avoiding Ed's stare. He knew that Ed had heard the entire conversation.

"We'll take care of her, Sam—If there is something you need to do for your family—We'll take care of her for you."

"She doesn't need anyone taking care of her—I should never have to leave her."

Ed shook his head, "Go home and talk to her." Sam looked over Ed's shoulder to see Greg nodding to him in the background. Sam nodded, "See you guys tomorrow." Ed kept silent as he just watched his teammate get up and walk away.

"Everything okay with Sam?" Wordy asked in his caring tone.

Ed shook his head low.

About 15 minutes later, Jessica returned with Jake—trying to find Sam.

"Anyone seen Sam?" She asked the guys who were still working out.

"He decided to head on home." Was all Greg told her, she smiled and nodded, then returned to working after saying goodbye to Jake.

---------------------------------

"Hey Baby." Sam said quietly, walking into the house to find Jules sitting alone on a couch in the living room.

"What are you doing home so early?" She asked with a smile as he came and sat down next to her.

"Where's Alexis?" He tried to keep away from telling her as long as possible.

Her eyes wandered, "She went to the mall with Clark. Sam, why are you home so early?" She could see him not even looking at her as she talked. He had his hands clasped tightly together and his head dropped.

He sighed deeply, "Jules—I—I need to go away for a month--to Afghanistan."

Jules jumped to her feet in shock, "Sammy—No—Dammit, you promised!"

"Jules." He reached out for her hand. She pulled away.

"Sam—No!" She protested as he tried to get up and pull her in a hug. She pushed him away, throwing him back onto the couch. "You can't do this to me! You cant do this to our family!"

He shook his head, "But Jules—."

"You said once your dad died there would be no more of this! You lied to me!"

"Listen—Listen to me dammit!" He stood up and grabbed her arms tightly as tears welled in her eyes. "I didn't ask for this! My dad was an ignorant jerk that did things like this to me! He told me it would be over—That I would never have to go back. He lied to me, and my mom! He knew he was dying and he didn't have enough dignity to go and finish up all he's done in his job, so now my mom and I have to pay. If I don't go to Afghanistan for one month and fix this, my mom will lose everything, and I'll be put in jail for years for something I didn't even do!"

Jules stared at him for a moment, him gripping his hands around her wrists tightly. She refused to stand for it as she pushed him with all her force and walked away. After regaining his balance he chased after her, "Jules—Stop!" He yelled at her as she marched into Carly's room, collecting as much as she could in one bag.

"I'll never forgive you for all the shit you've put me through." She told him, wrapping Carly in a bundle of blankets and placing her in her arms.

"Jules—Calm down." He tried to get her to stop.

There she was with a bag hanging over her shoulder and a baby in her arms. When he reached out to grab her arm, she slung out at him, punching him right across the face. "Go take care of your family—your old family—not the one that you sure care about most." She watched for a moment as he grabbed his jaw that he was sure she had busted. "And I'll take care of mine." Jules said as her last statement while she bolted out of the house with Carly in her arms. She placed her gently in her car seat as she could hardly see because of the tears in her eyes. As Sam came running out the front door, she sped down the street, without any thoughts at all of where she could go.

"I fucking hate you Dad." He told himself as he fell onto the front step, tears pouring out his eyes, knowing he just lost his wife and his baby. Plus, he now had to face Alexis and Jessica.

**AAAAHHHH! I'm running for my life to escape the scary scorpio moments I am about to face :O **

**Please review!!!!! (: Hahaha. I'll try to update again tonight or well, before 5 am. Haha. **


	10. Family

**Sorry, Sorry, Sorry!!!! I had to do SOMETHING to but the problems back into "Problems" Haha. **

**Enjoy.**

She was driving like a bat out of hell down the street. Carly was strapped into the carrier car seat in the backseat of Jules' car. The cold, frigid air of January swept through the soft-top cover of the jeep. She glanced back as she came to a stoplight. "It's okay sweetie—Shh." She told Carly as she cried. She knew she had to stop—but she also knew she had to get away.

-------------------------------

"Oh my gosh, today was amazing." Jessica told Alexis as they barreled towards the house after arriving home at the exact same time. "Well, Clark and I are still trying to decide what to do. Mom's been helping so much though—I don't know what I would do without her." Alexis added with a smile. Jessica nodded and smiled.

"Hey I heard dad went home early, I wonder why?" Jessica asked her sister. "Who knows—But Clark told me his dad called and said they decided to work over time."

"Oh well." Jessica added.

The front door open as two happy teenagers walked in with smiles across their faces. But once they made it into the living room, their smiles and laughs quickly turned into panic.

"Dad—What happened!?" Jessica shouted as she saw Sam on the couch with blood across his black and blue cheek. He shook his head.

"Where's mom!?" Alexis yelled as she didn't see Jules anywhere.

Jessica walked over at sat beside him, "Dad—." She breathed heavily. "Where is she—Is she okay?"

He simply nodded, then looked up to them.

"I have to leave again—She doesn't want anything to do with me." He said through broken sobs. Both girls glanced at each other as Alexis ran off to the nursery, only to find that Carly was gone too.

"Leave for where, Dad?" Jessica asked, placing her hand on his back.

"Afghanistan—I promised her I would never leave again, and it's a really long story, and I'll tell you girls once I find my wife and baby." He jumped up from the couch, running to the bathroom to clean off the blood.

----------------------------------------------------

She arrived at the large airport. "Come on sweetie." Jules said with tears filling her eyes. She lifted Carly in her arms, grabbing her purse and the bag of Carly's things. She then went to her front seat where she grabbed her hard cased gun that would be allowed on a plane with her permit, throwing it into her bag, a tear rolled down her cheek. When she slammed the door to her car shut, she realized that she didn't even know where she was going to fly.

---------------------------

"Should I call someone, dad?" Alexis asked as she saw Sam collecting a bag of a million clothes and other items. "Dad! Calm down!" She yelled as he continued to throw things across the room. He shook his head as he marched past her with his huge military bag over his shoulder.

"Dad, stop it—We'll go find her." Jessica said calmly.

"I love you girls, you both know that right?" He asked, dropping his bag and forcing both of them into a hug as all three of them were crying. He wiped his eyes. "I love both of you and your sister, and your mother. You girls just stay here. Keep this in the family—our family. I'll come home as soon as I can. She'll come back soon enough." He kissed each of them as though it would be the last time he ever saw them.

"Dad, where are you going!?" Alexis yelled as Jessica held her back from chasing after him.

"I'll be back. Tell your mom that I love her." He slammed the front door as the girls ran to the window and watched him drive away.

"What are we going to do!?" Alexis cried into her sister's arms. Jessica shook her head as she wiped a tear off her cheek, "I don't know—But we can't go chasing after them."

"Why not!?"

"We just cant." Jessica rocked her sister in a hug as they stood in the huge, empty house.

-------------------------------------

"I need a ticket to um—um—" The woman at the desk stared at her like she was crazy. She had no clue where to go. "Medicine Hat." Her eyes were bloodshot and the woman at the desk knew something was up. "Ma'am, are you okay?" She asked, only seeing a woman that looked almost afraid, and she was trying to get on a flight with a baby in her arms and a single bag. Jules nodded, "I just need a ticket." The lady stared at her for a moment, then continued to look through the computer. "The next flight isn't for another hour." She told her. Jules nodded without even thinking, "Yeah, sure, fine." The woman paused for a second and handed her the ticket. "Flight 135—Leaves in about an hour." Jules jerked the ticket and walked away to a seat.

She rocked Carly in her arms, "It's okay—we're going to go—um—see Uncle Jason." She would go visit her brother, yeah, that would be a good place to go. All she could think about was getting away from Sam. She would get back with the girls soon—bring them with her. She sat in the middle of the airport with her eyes closed as she held her baby tightly. She was running away—and she was scared—scared out her mind to be exact.

--------------------------------------

"What the hell do we do!?" Alexis was running around the house frantically.

"Sit down." Jessica told her calmly.

"How the hell can you be so calm!?"

"They're adults Alexis, we aren't—so sit your ass down. We aren't even their real kids, this is none of our business."

"But—." Alexis sighed as she fell beside her sister on the couch, crying her eyes out. "I just want them to be okay—I want Carly to be okay too." Jessica nodded as she stroked her sister's hair. "They'll be fine." She said, hugging her tightly.

--------------------------------------

Sam dragged his bag out of his truck, running into the airport with it slung over his shoulder. He made his way through the crowds, trying to get to the desk.

"Hello Sir, how may I help you?" A young lady in a airport attendant suit asked. She noticed the huge bruise across his face.

"I need a ticket to—." He was about to fly to Afghanistan. He was going to get this over with without even saying goodbye. That was until he saw his baby daughter's eyes shine a million miles over to him. There she was. He was sure she was going to drive to the end of the earth to get away from him. He saw her facing the opposite direction, with Carly in her arms.

"Sir?" The lady asked as he just started to walk away. He had to tell her goodbye. He continued across the airport, dropping his huge bag in a chair and continuing walking towards her. He paused about 10 feet behind her. "Jules." He said softly, trying not to scare her. She jumped to her feet. "Get away from me." She yelled, eyes falling onto her as she leaned over with Carly still in her arms. She dug through a bag, Sam still too far away to see her hand. Before he knew it, he was staring down a gun—as she was staring down a whole security team.

"Get the SRU here immediately." An officer said to another as they all had their guns raised at a woman with a baby in her arms.

"Get the hell away from me, dammit!" She yelled as loud as she could. Her hand with the gun was shaking as she had it raised at her husband.

"Ma'am, calm down." An officer yelled.

"No! Get him away from me!" She yelled. All the officers stood still as Sam protested. "Sweetie—Calm down, there is no reason to get this upset."

"Oh don't you try and talk me down." She cried out loud with bloodshot eyes and tears streaming down her cheeks.

--------------------------------

"So what do we have Winnie?" Greg asked over the radio as the team drove quickly down the street, they were down to five officers.

"Airport security reported a female with a gun raised at a male near the south terminal. The female is also reported to having a baby, possibly a newborn, in her arms. Security has got them surrounded."

"Okay—Any reports on the mental status of either of them?"

"Only on the female—She's screaming and emotional, no ID yet."

"Copy. Team, there is a baby involved so less-lethal comes first."

"Copy."

---------------------------

Jules' hand shook as she still had the gun pointed at Sam.

"Come on—Just put the gun down sweetie, you know I love you, think about the girls." Sam tried to ease her nerves.

She shook her head, "No!" She yelled, her voice echoing throughout that whole side of the airport.

"My name is Sergeant—Jules." Greg yelled as the whole team was walking up to the scene, Ed and Wordy with their guns raised as Spike was carrying a shield and Lou was on less-lethal.

Sam had his hands raised in defeat to Jules as Greg walked up to the group and the security officers backed off.

"Jules, what's going on here?" He asked in a calming voice.

"He lied to me dammit! He _promised_ me he would never leave me again!" She cried.

Greg nodded as glanced over to Ed and Wordy who were letting their guns slack a bit. "Jules, sweetie, I understand you're upset. But Sam can't help that he's being forced to go away."

"Yes he can! He said it was settled—He lied to me!"

Greg shook his head, "Jules, why don't we get Carly somewhere safer, you know she shouldn't be around the chemicals in that gun. You could make her really sick—here—let me see her, or just put the gun down."

"No!" She yelled curling Carly closer to her chest. She kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Baby—You know I love you and you know I would never lie to you intentionally." Sam said in a calming tone. "But Jules, I have to ask, how would shooting me help anything? Huh? Jules, I want us to grow old together with kids and grandkids and we can die in the middle of a wheelchair race in the nursing home, but we would be together. If you shoot me, you'll be locked up for a pretty long time. Poor Alexis could end up who knows where. Then Jessica wouldn't have her mom at her wedding. Then think about Carly, Jules, think about Carly. Do you want to miss seeing her grow up? I sure don't. I can tell she's going to look and act just like you when she grows up. I can already see her yelling at us for holding her hand on her first day of school. There is no way she can grow up to be the perfect kid we always dreamed of without both of us working together."

Jules closed her eyes as tears passed through her eyelashes. She held onto the gun loosely and her arm slowly fell to her side and the gun fell from her fingers. Sam had just completely talked her down. She was in a state of confusion, but as Greg came up beside her, slipping Carly from her arms and out of harms way, she realized that she had given in. She glanced up to see Sam's face still about ten feet away from her. He had a huge bruise across his jaw that she knew she had scarred him with.

"Will you be here when I come back?" He asked, receiving confused looks on all of the guy's faces as he hadn't told anyone except for Ed who had probably told the whole team about the situation, but not the fact he had to leave immediately.

She looked at him with her eyes fire red and her face blushed and covered in tears and smeared make up. She nodded, as she didn't even move from her placement. He walked slowly towards her, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "I love you." He placed his lips on hers, slowly working his hand through her hair, then down her back.

Greg stood over to the side with Carly in his arms, rocking her gently. He smiled as he took a deep sigh or relief.

Ed and Wordy took care of the weapon as Spike and Lou smiled at the job well done by Sam who wasn't even on duty at the time.

"Sammy—Please don't go." She begged sliding her hands down his chest. He nodded, "I have to—It's better if I go now. You have the right to hate—." He lifted her hands with his, noticing the marks on her wrists from where he grabbed her earlier. "I'm sorry." He said as a tear escaped his eye. She shook her head she stroked a finger along his cheek, "No—I'm sorry."

"Take Carly home—Go be with the girls. I'm sure they're really worried. Sweetie, I'll be home as soon as I can." He told her, kissing her again.

The team smiled as they watched the two, say goodbye to each other.

Greg handed Carly off to Wordy who knew how to get her to calm down with his fatherly attitude. He made his way closer to Sam and Jules as she pulled him into one last hug. "I love you." She told him. He chuckled, "I love you more." A tear ran down Jules' cheek as his hand dropped from hers and he nodded and walked to pick up his bag.

He would buy his ticket once he got past security and the luggage area. He walked past Wordy, stroking his daughter's cheek as he smiled.

Jules stood silently as Greg wrapped his arms around her like she was his daughter, "He'll be back." He told her, holding her close as they both watched Sam make his way over to the security walk through. She nodded, "Hey Soldier." Sam turned around quickly. "Be careful." He smiled as he nodded and handed off his bag into the luggage department.

"Let's get you home." Greg told her, kissing her cheek as she smiled and Wordy handed Carly back to her.

"We'll take care of you Jules—It's only a month, maybe he'll make it back before then." Ed told her, placing his hand on her shoulder as they grabbed her things from where she had been sitting. She smiled, being surrounded by her second "family".

**Aw Man. This chapter sounded way better in my head. It turned out kinda confusing and frantic. Oh well, it was kinda a frantic situation I guess? Haha. I'll try to update again tomorrow!**

**Please Review!!! **


	11. A Sigh of Loneliness

**READ THIS: Okay—So—Yall are going to pass through Scorpioing me and just kill me with your bare hands when you find out whats going to happen in this story (: MWAHAHAHA. Yall, I LOVE Sam and Jules—But there is no such thing as a PERFECT relationship where no one either screws up or something happens that will test the loyalty of the couple. So if you are going to come after me saying "This is mean" or "How could you do that", just don't bother leaving a review because writing some PERFECT couple story is completely fake. So I hope you like the tension I throw in. Hahaha.**

**Oh yeah, one more warning—you're going to kill me. :O Hahaha. **

**Enjoy (: **

"Let's get you home." Greg repeated, draping his arm over her shoulder as held tightly onto Carly. She nodded to all the guys as she took one last glance at Sam who continued walking towards the plane.

Greg rode with her as the rest of the guys took the trucks back to the station. It was already almost 7pm when they finally arrived in her driveway.

"Mom!" The girls shouted, running out to the driveway and wrapping their arms around her. She hugged and kissed each of them. "Where's Dad!? Is he okay?" Alexis asked frantically. She nodded, "He'll be home as soon as he can." She told them, carrying Carly in her arms. "Thanks for riding with me Boss, but I think I got it from here." She hugged Greg tightly. "Call me if you need anything." He told her as he waited for Ed and Wordy to come by and pick him up to take him back to the station. Jules smiled, "Thanks again." Jessica took into her arms as Greg walked out to Ed and Wordy's truck that pulled up.

Jules smiled to all three guys as she stood with her three girls. "He'll be back soon." She whispered. _I hope…or do I? _She shook any thoughts of Sam out of her head and walked into her house with her girls. Jessica placed Carly in her crib and returned with Alexis to check on Jules.

"Girls—Can you just go grab a bite to eat and go on to bed? Its been a long day." Jules said as she dropped onto her bed. Both girls nodded and headed up the stairs.

-----------------

"You okay sis?" Jessica asked her younger sister as she got ready for bed. Alexis nodded, "I just wish I could talk to Clark—He could understand."

Jessica gave her a puzzled glare, "What?"

"Clark says that his parents have been fighting a lot the past few weeks. He had to leave this afternoon because his mom took him with her to go see her parents—apparently Ed didn't want to go."

"Aw man—Well—Don't worry, that wont happen to Sam and Jules."

Alexis shook her head, "Its already happening—they don't want to be together."

"That's not true, they love each other very much Lexi—Just go on to bed." Jessica hugged her sister tightly and left her to get to sleep.

"You okay mom?" Jessica asked as she stopped by Jules' room.

Jules nodded as she sat under the covers, pulling at the sheets.

Jessica smiled, "Well, I'm going on to bed—Don't worry mom—He'll be fine."

"Thanks sweetie." She whispered as Jessica walked away.

-------------------------------------------------------

Jules sat in the darkness of the empty room for hours. She stared at the wall, the ceiling, then started counting the stitches in the covers. She threw them back. She jumped out of bed and got dressed, pulling on a denim skirt, dark purple top, and high black boots. Everyone was asleep as the house was completely dark. She decided to get away.

Climbing into her car in the complete darkness she realized it was only 9:30—It felt later than that. She left her kids alone in the house as she continued driving into town. When she arrived at a bar—She knew she was in for trouble.

-------------

"One shot." She told the bartender as she sat down, throwing her wallet on the bar. He nodded and handed her a glass of liqueur. She downed it. "Another."

After 3 emptying three shot glasses she was already feeling dizzy. That was until she felt physically sick when she saw who came and sat down beside her. "You shouldn't be here Jules." A man told her, placing his hand on her back as he sat down and ordered his first shot of the night.

"Ed—I have just as much right being here as you do. Why are you here?"

"Sophie took Clark to see her parents, she doesn't want me around."

A sad look crossed Jules' face, "I'm sorry."

He nodded, "Who knows—Maybe its time we figured things out. She's always been so good to me and I've never really taken care of her like I should. She deserves better."

Jules shook her head, "You're a great guy, Ed. You'll figure it out."

Ed smiled and nodded, "Jules—Seriously—Why don't I take you home? You don't need to be here—."

"Ed, I'm not going home—I'm not going to go lie alone in bed for hours." She told him as she was handed a beer and she took a quick gulp.

He nodded, "I understand, I understand." She smiled at him as the high doses of alcohol started to run through her body.

They sat together, drinking for over an hour. "You shouldn't drive." He told her as he noticed she could hardly stand up. She smiled at him, "Neither should you." He took one glance at her and nodded as they walked out to the street, waiting for a taxi.

The taxi driver drove the two toward Ed's house first. He would drop Ed off then continue to Jules' street. When the car stopped to let Ed out—Ed froze. He slowly reached his hand out for Jules once he opened the door. She glanced at him for a moment.

"We'll call another cab—you just cant go home to your kids this drunk." He slowly convinced her to get out and follow him. She smiled at him and drunkenly slid out of the taxi, watching the yellow car speed off as she stood outside her teammate's house.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked as they walked inside. She shook her head as he came and sat down next to her on the couch with another beer in his hand. "How about we watch some tv?" He suggested. She smiled and nodded, but as he reached over to grab the remote, she placed her hand in his lap. He grinned at her as she moved her hand to his chest, pushing him onto his back as she did so. Ed immediately caught on, not even thinking straight that this was his married teammate. When she fell onto him, pressing her lips to his, he knew it was out of grief. The deep sigh of relief she gave him as he lifted her to her feet and they made their way up the stairs, showed him that she was doing this out of loneliness. He tossed her onto his bed, ripping her shirt away as she lifted his over his arms.

She stared at him for a moment, a smile on her face as she pulled him closer to her, stripping away any articles of clothing on either of them. Stroking her hands down Ed's chest, he felt up her sides—Both of them lonely and drunk.

After even half an hour she was lying next to him, wrapped in his arms and fast asleep.

After waking from his sleep, Ed climbed out of bed, throwing shorts on as he walked downstairs. It was two am. He saw her phone flashing in her purse that lied on his couch. Checking it, he read how many missed calls she had from Jessica. He sighed deeply, making his way back upstairs.

She woke up as the bright light to the bathroom shone towards the bedroom. It had finally dawned on her what had happened. "Ed?"

"Jules." He sighed. She sat up with a blank expression on her face. Holding the sheets close to her chest, she knew she had crossed the line. "I—I—Ed—." She dove out of bed, grabbing her clothes and throwing them on.

"Jules why don't you just stay and I'll tell the girls that I found you at a bar and I let you—." He reached out for her hand as she pushed him to the floor, "Don't touch me." She yelled, pulling on her boots and running for downstairs. "Jules—Come back." He yelled after her as she grabbed her things and walked out the front door. He grabbed a shirt, threw it on, and chased her down the street. "Jules, stop."

"Get away from me! Your marriage is already ruined—Mine wasn't!"

"Sam will never know, Jules—This never happened."

She shook her head as she continued walking. "I thought you were a brother to me—."

"I—Jules, I'm really sorry." Her teammate told her, stepping away from her. She nodded, "My marriage is now totaled because of my stupidity." Ed shook his head, "No it isn't Jules—No one has to know." She looked away from him, "I have to get home." She continued walking as he stood in one place, watching is so-called "Little sister" that he just had an affair with walk away.

------------

"Mom!" Jessica yelled as the front door opened. Alexis was fast asleep. "Where the hell have you been!?" She yelled as Jules dropped her purse on the kitchen counter and walked straight to her room and sat down on the bed, her face covered in dry tears. "Mom—What the hell happened?" Jessica continued. Jules kept silent, this was between she and her husband.

"Fine then!" Jessica yelled. "You're baby needed her mother earlier—but no—you were no where to be found when I was sitting here trying to get a baby to stop crying! You _suck_ at being a mom—!" Jessica stormed out as Jules pulled herself under the covers after she kicked off her boots and she lied there, facing up at the ceiling, her eyes filled with tears.

**AAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHHH! Okay—I'm RUNNING to Antarctica!!! AAAAHHHHHH! Please, please, please, please don't kill me!!!!! I promise things will get better (: Maybe. (: hahahaha. **

**PLEASSEEE Review!!!!!!**


	12. Ruined

**Phew! Okay…I'm alive! Haha.**

**Okay—So—I created a mess with these people, now I have to clean it up and make things a LITTLE better—But yall know me…I'm not the nicest person on earth when it comes to this story. Mwahaha. (:**

**Oh yeah and sorry if I speed it up too much. I just reeeaalllyyy hate lingering around (: haha**

**Enjoy.**

Tears poured down the sides of her cheeks. She rolled to her side to see a wedding picture on the nightstand next to her. She and Sam were—Happy.

She closed her eyes to get some rest as the flashback of the whole night came flying back into her mind. She continued to roll from side to side, wishing that Sam would be there to catch her and hold her tightly. It was over—It was all over. In one day she had ruined everything. She had ruined her life, Sam's life, her children's lives, Ed's life, Sophie's life, Clark's life, and most of all—her life on the team—there was no way she could show her face there.

--------------------------------------

_Early Sunday morning_

"Mom, I'm really sorry." Jessica told her the next morning as she walked into her parent's room. Jules sat up in bed with a harsh headache and bloodshot eyes. Jules nodded as she couldn't forget what Jessica told her last night, "You suck at being a mom."

"Seriously, I'm really, really sorry—You're a great mom." Jessica leaned down to hug her. "Now—What happened last night, Mom?" She asked, sitting down next to her.

"Sweetie—I'm fine. I wish I could tell you, but I have to deal with this myself. I just need you father here."

Jessica shook her head, "Mom—You were drunk. Your car is not even here—you walked home from somewhere—where?"

Jules looked down at her hands, "Jessica, It's best for you and your sister to not know what happened last night. Really."

Jessica just stared at Jules for a minute, then wrapped her arms around her. "I don't know what happened, but—." She pulled away, "Did you do something you think you're going to regret?" Jules closed her eyes and nodded slowly. A tear ran down Jessica's cheek. "But sweetie—I want you to know that I love both you and your sisters very much, and nothing will ever change that. Jessica smiled.

"Now, how about you go get ready for work and just go on—for me."

"But mom—."

"Sweetie I need to stay away from that station for a little while. Just tell the team that I'm fine and I just need some space."

Jessica smiled and nodded, "Okay—I love you, Mom."

"I love you too sweetie—now go."

Jessica left the house wearily as she left a shaken Jules, Alexis was asleep, and Carly was lying in her crib.

----------------------------

"Hey Jessica!" Spike called out. "How's Jules doing?"

Jessica gave a short smile, "She's fine—She just said that she needed to keep a little space from place for a while."

Spike nodded as Ed stood next to him with a blank look on his face.

"Something happened last night and I'm really worried about her—but she'll be fine. She'll probably stop by sometime this week."

Ed's face dropped, "Do you have any idea of what happened?"

"Nope—But I'm going to stay out of her business."

All the guys nodded as they made their way to the briefing room. Ed was the last to follow.

-----------------------

"Come here sweetie." Jules said as she lifted Carly into her arms and rocked her gently, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, sweetie."

"Sorry about what?" Alexis asked as she had no clue about last night.

"Um—What happened yesterday." Jules froze for a moment, "Sweetie—Go—Just go sit down." Alexis looked at her puzzled, then did as she was told and made her way to the couch. Jules placed Carly back in her crib and followed her out.

"Alexis, I'll tell you the same thing that I told Jessica before she left this morning." Jules sighed, still receiving confused stares from Alexis. "Something happened last night—And I just want you to know how much I really love all of you girls."

"Mom, are you okay?" Alexis asked.

Jules nodded, "I'm fine sweetie. This just has to be something I talk to your father about—It needs to be something between us. I love you."

"I love you too mom." Alexis told her, hugging her tightly. She then noticed something. "Mom—You smell like—You smell like cologne."

Jules' eyes widened. "Sweetie I—."

"Mom—Clark had that same cologne on when he stole it from his dad. What the hell did you do last night?" She yelled, jumping to her feet.

Jules stared at her, then looked to the ground. "Listen—Lexi—I made a mistake last night, and I really regret it and—."

"You slept with some other guy, didn't you!?" She burst into tears. "Mom! How could you!?"

"Alexis, It isn't like that—I—."

"What are you going to tell me now, mom? That you were raped? You sure don't look it. You left us here and you went out drinking again, didn't you!? Who was it? Some guy you never met in your life or—Mom." She stopped mid-sentence. She thought of the cologne. The fact that she couldn't be with Clark.

"Lexi—I love your father. I made a really big mistake."

"You—Mom—But who was it?"

Jules glanced at her, telling her she knew exactly who it was. "Mr. Lane? Mom—How could you?"

"This discussion is over." Jules declared as she got up and walked towards her room, quickly being pulled on by Alexis. "Mom—We share everything with each other. I already know what happened—Just give me an explanation!"

Jules took Alexis' hand and walked her to the couch. "When you're put through something like this, and left alone with three kids—its really overwhelming." She began.

"But that gives you no excuse to have an affair."

"I—I know. It wasn't as much of something I asked for, Lexi. It was like—I did it out of loneliness. Yes, I went out drinking—Ed was there and we got too drunk to drive and sweetie—I don't even really remember what happened after that."

"And you called dad a liar—Mom, what if something happens to him over there!? And this is what you've done!" Alexis was bawling her eyes out.

Jules shook her head as tears rolled down her cheeks, "I need to be alone, sweetie." She walked off and closed the door to her room, pressing her hands against it as she cried her eyes out. She wanted to call Sam and tell him everything—just to get it off her chest. But she couldn't. She wasn't able to call him for the whole time he was gone. He wasn't just a few hours away—he was across the world.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A week later**_

Sam had yet to return. Jules was still being shunned, by her own kids, but they all vowed to keep silent.

Jessica put things on hold for a bit with Jake, as she told him she was being overwhelmed with family problems. He understood, and they continued to call and talk to each other—Just no dates as Jessica tried to help as much as she could.

Alexis had yet to get back up with Clark as he and his mom decided to spend a few more days with his grandparents.

None of the team had seen or spoken to Jules. Greg continued to ask for updates from Jessica as she continued to tell him that everything was fine and she needed her space.

Ed was being tormented with guilt. Jules wouldn't speak to him. He gave up trying to get up with her without others knowing—He figured she would come out sometime.

One night after a long shift Greg called Ed to speak with him alone.

"Parker." Ed said quietly as the team dispersed after the long shift.

"Eddie—I needed to speak with you." Greg said in a concerned tone as he told him to take a seat at the briefing room table. "What happened with you today? Your target rounds have been all over the place—plus, you came to work with a hangover last week, and you know the rules."

"Boss I—." He knew he had to tell him. He couldn't tell anyone else, and there was no way he could keep it to himself without going insane. Was it too early to tell him? No. Yes? Maybe. He blurted it out. "Something happened last week and I'll never be able to take it back and I feel like shit and it was totally fucked up what I did. Phew." He took a deep breath after the mouth-full he just shared with Greg.

"Care to explain?" Greg asked with widened eyes.

"Sarge, I don't even know what to say really." He couldn't tell him what exactly happened.

"Ed, if you tell me what happened, it will be off your chest and you can focus on work. What happened?"

Ed pressed his face to his hands, "Boss—I had an affair."

"Buddy—I'm sorry, what—I mean, how? I thought you and Sophie were good."

"No boss. We've been having trouble lately, but it wasn't because of an affair." He said with his head still down.

"Where'd you meet her?" He asked blankly, placing his hand on his teammate's shoulder.

Ed refused to look at him, "Work."

"Work? Ed—What?" Greg pushed his chair back, standing up and throwing his hands on the table.

"Boss, I—That's why she wont come anywhere near this place." Ed told him. Greg shook his head furiously. "Boss, I slept with Jules."

"Ed Lane—You did not!" Greg yelled, throwing papers all over the table in frustration.

"Greg—Boss—I don't even know what to do. She wont come near me or the team."

Greg walked around the table shaking his head as Ed sat with his face smacked into his hands. "How could you two do this? Mostly Mr. Lane, how could you do this!? You knew she was vulnerable after what happened with Sam—she's alone—You two? You know what—I give up." He marched out of the room, leaving Ed in the dark.

------------------------------------------

Yet another night passed of Jules falling asleep to a simple goodnight from Alexis and Jessica. They only person she had that didn't hate her, was Carly.

The next morning Alexis went on off to school and Jessica went on to work. Jules decided it was time she finally went by and picked up her paychecks that she had been getting over her maternity leave. Slipping through the door she decided to stop by her locker room.

Greg spotted her. He knew he needed to talk to her and tell her that he knew about what happened, plus he had big news for her. Someone needed to talk to her.

As she was alone in the big locker room, she placed Carly into a carrier she had set up in there after she was born, and she took a seat. She couldn't take it anymore. The thought of seeing her team again killed her. The thought of seeing Sam's face when she told him what happened killed her even more. She looked over to Carly and kissed her gently. "I love you sweetie." She told her, smoothing her thumb down her cheek and walking over to her locker. It seemed like forever since she had opened it. It opened with a quick snap and she saw what she needed. A case. She pulled out the black case and placed it on the counter, pulling a gun out and hooking the clip in. She stared at it for a moment, then looked in the mirror to see tears running down her cheeks. Also in the mirror she could see a reflection of a picture of the team. Everyone was happy and smiling, and then she saw how she looked now.

She sat down on the floor beside her locker and placed the gun flat in her lap. That was when the heavy door screeched open.

"Can I talk—Jules?" Greg stopped in his footsteps as he saw her just sitting on the floor, her legs crossed, and a gun placed in her lap. "Jules? Everything okay?"

"I don't understand why people are so afraid of these things. They can really help in certain situations." She said in a blank tone without even looking up.

"Jules—Will you hand me the gun?" He asked in a calming voice. She shook her head slowly. "Greg, I've ruined my life. I've ruined everyone around my life. It's not fair for me to just stay around here and put people through this grief."

Greg walked towards her. He sat down on the bench near her, "Jules, don't do this with Carly around." Before he could finish his statement she had the gun pressed to her chest. "I'm really, really sorry." She told him, not looking him in the eye as he stood up and backed away towards the door. Ed came towards the room as he saw Greg standing in the doorway in shock. The rest of the guys were circled around the man Greg wanted to take to Jules.

Ed signaled for the whole group to come over as they stood from afar and saw Jules with the gun pressed to her chest.

"Come on Jules—The girls wouldn't want you to do this. Think of Sam—He wouldn't want you to do this either."

_Sam, I ruined his life._

"Something's got you really upset, Jules. What is it? You can tell me anything." He already knew what happened, he just needed for her to get it off her chest.

"I—I—I ruined my family."

"How Jules? Trust me, I'm sure you didn't."

She shook as another tear escaped her closed eyelids. "I slept with another man—And I didn't mean to—I made a mistake."

"Everyone makes mistakes, Jules. That doesn't mean you family wouldn't love you. Everyone loves you Jules—There's nothing to hate about you. You're sweet, kind, and you're an amazing wife and mom."

"No I'm not!" She yelled, "How could he ever forgive me after this!? How could Sam—."

"Jules? Sweetie, What is this? Why do you have a gun to yourself?" A voice asked from the doorway.

"Sam?" She asked, finally lifting her eyes from the gun.

Sam smiled and shook his head, "Jules—Whatever happened—We'll get through whatever happened together."

She stared at him for a moment until the gun fell to her lap. "Sam—I'm so sorry." He looked at her and nodded. Greg leaned over and lifted the gun from her lap and handed it to Ed. Sam made his way into the locker room as the door slammed shut, leaving the two of them alone with Carly still in the room. "Jules—What happened?"

**Urgh. Confusing chapter again! Well, I'm TRYING to make this a tad bit better, but it wouldn't be "Problems" without… you know… Problems.. (: hahaha.**

**Please review!!! Please?? (: **


	13. Confessions

**Hey yall, thanks for all the awesome reviews!!! I finally threw a few "problems" in there—so maybe part two will turn out at least almost as good as part one, who knows. Haha.**

**Enjoy.**

Sam sat down on the bench as he pulled Jules beside him. Jessica knocked at the door and entered, "I'll keep an eye on Carly." She told them, lifting the baby carrier and taking her out of the locker room.

"Okay Jules—I'm home." He said blankly. She couldn't even look at him. "And I'm really glad you are—I can't live without you."

Sam smiled as he placed a finger under her chin and lifted it to kiss her lips. She sighed, pulling away slowly, "Sammy."

"What happened Jules?" He asked, clenching his hands together.

"I'm not going to say nothing happened, because I can't lie to you." She spoke softly, "Something did happen."

"Just tell me Jules, and then we can go from there." He had a good idea of what might have happened, but no details.

A lump filled the back of her throat as she took a deep breath, "That night—Of the day you left—I left the girls in the middle of the night to go drink my problems away."

"Continue."

She still couldn't look at him. She had crossed the line. "When I got drunk, A man started talking to me—and—and we decided we were both too drunk to drive home. We caught a cab and we were just going to get it to drop us off at our own houses."

"Keep talking."

"Well, when we got to this guy's house—He said I could come in for a bit, because I shouldn't be around my kids that drunk."

Sam sighed a tear almost rolled down his cheek, but was caught by his finger.

"Next thing I knew—I—Sam, I cant hide it anymore."

"Who was it Jules? Or do you even know the guy's name?"

"Sam—I slept with a teammate."

Sam's face fell to his hands as Jules just sat in shock, knowing that she had thrown the images of every guy on the team into his head as he flipped through which guy would actually go behind his back and sleep with her.

"Jules—." He sighed deeply. "I love you Jules—I do—But you have to be honest with me." He continued, "Do you want to try to move past this—or—or do you have feelings for this teammate?"

"Sammy no—no! I have never even thought of dating this guy—I was alone, drunk, and—scared actually. He was trying to be nice and keep me safe—but I don't even know what happened."

"Jules, how could you?" He asked in a quiet tone.

She shook her head, "I'm sorry Sam."

"Us being together is something special—when you go off to another guy's house, especially someone we both know and are very close to, it kills the point of it being special."

A few minutes of silence hit the room, as neither of them knew what to say.

"Do you still love me?" She asked in a sweet, but blank voice. Sam glanced over to her as they both sat on the bench in her locker room. He looked down at his wedding ring, then over to hers. He then wrapped his hand around her left hand, "I could never not love you Jules—The big question is, do you still love me?" She pulled her fingers through his. After only a week of him being gone, she almost forgot what it felt like to be with him.

"Sam, of course I love you—I always will—I just think I made a huge ass mistake and I'm not sure how you can even look at me right now!" She yelled, jumping to her feet.

"Because I know that you didn't mean it—Somehow…in the back of my mind… I know that you would never do this. But Jules—Who was it?"

"Sammy—I wish I could tell you, I do, I really, really do. I just don't want you going off and doing anything stupid."

Sam shook his head, "Okay, Jules—I want you to listen to me." He told her, standing up and forcing her to sit back down. "I love you. I love you with all my heart and you're the most perfect woman, mother, and wife in the whole entire world. I forgive you for whatever feelings you may have had towards whichever guy it is. Everyone makes mistakes, Jules—That's why I need you to understand the reason why I left wasn't my fault. I promised you I wouldn't leave, but I left you with a false hope."

She smiled at him, "Can—can we go home? I'd rather talk to you when we can really be alone." Sam nodded, reaching out for her hand, seeing her resistance, and pulled his hand away. "I need time." She whispered as he nodded.

The whole team stood gathered around Jessica who was holding Carly. Sam shot a stare at the whole group as he and Jules continued to walk. Jules set her eyes on Ed—who was the only one not interested in watching Carly like the others.

"We need to be alone." Sam told the group, as he and Jules continued out to his truck.

-------------------

The ride home was a bitter, cold, harsh silence. They didn't even look at each other.

As they came inside the empty house, Sam dropped his large bag and followed Jules to the couch.

"We're going to sit here for a little bit and talk, Jules." Sam stated. There was a pause. "Tell me who it was."

She sighed deeply, pulling all of her emotions together. "Sam—I ruined the only brotherly connection I had with the team." She paused. "Sam—I slept with Ed."

He took a deep breathe, shaking with anger as he exhaled and closed his eyes. He could speak. He wanted to take his hand across her face, but he clasped his hands together to fight it. He wanted to kill Ed with his bare hands.

"Sam, I'll leave if you—." Sam grabbed her hand. "No—Jules, listen to me." He sighed, stroking a hand through her hair. "No one. I repeat, no one—Is supposed to hug you, kiss you, sleep with you, hell, even touch you—and that's why I married you. I wanted to be with you—but now—another man is pulled into the mix."

"No he's not Sammy—You know I don't love Ed."

He shook his head, "Do I Jules? I cant really tell. He sure didn't look too bad—So, you didn't put up a fight?"

"I was drunk! One minute I'm in a bar the next I'm in a bed that _another woman_ sleeps in!" She yelled as tears poured down her cheeks. "I said I was sorry, and I feel like shit about this! I can't take back what happened, neither can he! Sam, I love you—I love you more than anything in the entire world, you just have to forgive me this once!" She continued to yell and scream.

"Jules—I cant." He said blankly, getting up and walking out the door as Jules fell to the ground in tears. She couldn't even yell for him to come back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam marched into the station, when he was quickly, approached by someone.

"Sam—." Ed called out from the gun cage. Sam turned around quickly, "So Ed—You've decided to sleep with my wife now? Well, at first it always seems like you guys had a brother-sister kind of relationship, but I guess me leaving was just enough to set you off."

"Sam—Buddy I—." Sam slung out at him, knocking him to the ground. "I deserved that." Ed groaned.

"She's not as strong as everyone thinks she is." Was the last thing Sam said before walking right out the building without another word spoken.

He didn't know where to go. All of the kids would be home soon and Jules would be left to face them. After about 20 minutes of just wandering around town, he finally knew what he was going to do.

He pulled into the driveway and ran into the house.

"Jules." He said softly as she was melted on the floor with tears pouring out of her eyes. She glanced up at him with a smile on her face. He had come back. Sam reached down and lifted her up around his waist. "Okay—I thought about it. Remember when you told me that you would never forgive me for leaving?" Jules nodded as he still had her around his waist and his arms tightly around her. "Now I said I couldn't forgive you now—But If we just throw this behind us, we can move on. I love you more than anything Jules and right now I just want to kiss and make up and we can deal with however this affects our relationship with the team or the kids, later. I just want to know that we're going to be okay being with each other." Jules stared at him for a moment and nodded as their lips met.

"I'm so glad you came home, Sammy."

Sam sighed deeply, still holding onto her. "Yeah—About that." Her smile dropped suddenly.

**In the words of Scooby doo (no I don't watch that show!) "Rut Row" hahahaha. **

**Please, please, please review! I haven't been getting as many reviews… and im sad now ): If you reeaalllyyy hate what I've done just tell me. Please? (: **


	14. Loyalty & Forgiveness

**So, I have decided to become nice (For once in my life) okay? (: haha.**

**Enjoy.**

"_Yeah—About that—." _

Sam hesitated. He was holding her tightly around his waist, her legs wrapped behind him.

"Jules—."

"Sammy no! Please don't go—."

"It's over—I'm here to stay. I am done with the military." He said with a smile as she grabbed both his cheeks as pressed her lips to his. "You promise?" Sam nodded, "I cleared everything in a week—They got tired of me working 20 hours a day so that I could come home—And I'm done." She smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek. He had been so loyal to her and begged his way back to her as she went off and slept with another man.

"I'm so sorry Sammy." She repeated against his lips. He nodded, "Nothing will ever mean more to me than you do, Jules." She smiled as she dropped to her feet and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"So what did you do to him?" She asked, knowing he had gone after him.

"Hit him."

"Oh—Okay." She giggled, glad that Sam hadn't completely killed him. Sam laughed as he shook her in a hug.

-------------------------------------------

"Dad!" Clark yelled as Ed entered his house after a long shift. He hadn't seen Clark all week. But, when Sophie didn't come kiss him after all their time apart, he began to worry.

"Clark, go to your room." Sophie told him sternly. Clark took one look at both adults and ran up the stairs.

Sophie gave a fake smile, "So how was work?"

Ed nodded and smiled, walking past her and into the kitchen, "Good."

"How did you get the bruise on your face?"

Ed laughed, "Oh man—Close quarter combat training was a bit rough—Lou holds grudges on people a lot."

"Ah. So—How did things go while I was away?" She asked blankly.

"Fine." He said with a nod.

She sighed deeply and took a deep breath, "Oh really?" She asked. Ed looked away and nodded. "I'm glad to see you had you're fun. I found this in the dryer." She held up a silver bracelet. The bracelet Sam had given Jules as an anniversary gift while they were dating. "Who is she?"

Ed sighed, "Soph—I—."

"Hooker? Some girl you met at the bar?"

"Sophie—I ruined her life and our life. I'm really, really sorry." He pleaded, placing his hand on her shoulder. She shook him off, "Who the hell is she?"

"Sweetie, It doesn't even matter. You have every right to be mad."

"Ed, tell me who the hell slept in my bed!" She yelled.

Ed took a deep breath as he closed his eyes for a split second, "Someone that's been in this house before—A very close friend to everyone in this family."

Sophie thought through all the women that were close to their family. When she thought of Jules, she shook off the thought, knowing that Ed and Jules had almost a brother-sister relationship and nothing could ever happen between them. It then dawned on her that she could be the only one. "It was Jules, wasn't it?"

Ed's eyes wandered, "Sophie."

"Ed! I cant believe you would sleep with one of my friends! She's your damn teammate—and she's married!" Sophie was actually taking Jules' side. She was already tired of Ed lying and being uninterested in her. "And Sam gave you the bruise, didn't he!?"

Ed nodded slowly, "Baby, I'm sorry."

"No—Clark get your ass down here. No, Ed. I'm done with this—I'm taking my son and we're leaving." Sophie told him as Clark barreled down the stairs. "What!?" Clark groaned.

"Come on." She yelled.

"What the hell is going on? What happened?" Clark asked frantically.

"Fine—Ed, tell your son what you did." Sophie snapped, throwing Clark onto the couch.

Ed sighed and looked at Clark who was sitting in shock. "Dad?" He asked as Ed walked forward. "Clark—Buddy—You know I love you and your mother, right?"

Sophie gave a sarcastic laugh and marched upstairs.

"Dad? What happened?" Clark asked in a low, soft tone.

"Clark—You know that drinking can make you do things that you don't mean, and that you will regret later." Ed began, not really knowing how to express it to his son that he had an affair with his girlfriend's mother. "Well, I did get drunk the night you guys left, and well I was at a bar—and I knew I couldn't drive drunk and—."

"Come on Dad! What the hell did you do!?"

Ed looked around to see the Sophie was still upstairs and he could hear her throwing things around in anger and frustration.

"I'm not quite sure how to tell you this—but—I—I slept with another woman." He said it plain and simple watching the look on Clark's face crash into a million pieces.

"You did what!?" Clark yelled, jumping to his feet. "Dad! How could you!?"

"Clark, sit down." He tried to calm him down. Clark fell back onto the couch as he crossed his arms. "I can't believe you dad! Who was it? Let me guess—Some drunk chick at the bar?"

"Well—yeah, but Clark—Okay, you—you have to be calm with me on this." He said shortly, pulling the bracelet out of his hands and handing it to Clark.

"Dad—This is—This is Mrs. Braddock's bracelet. She had it on the last time I saw her. Dad—Please don't tell me—." Clark begged as Ed nodded slowly. "Clark, it was nothing—We were both drunk and out of it. She was alone. I was alone. Things happen, and I truly regret what happened, buddy."

"Dad! This is going to ruin Alexis and me! Moms never going to let me go see her because she's going to hate Jules! Dad, thanks a lot for ruining everything!" Clark yelled. Tears welled in Clark's eyes as Ed sat in guilt and embarrassment. "I'm really, really sorry Clark." He said softly, dropping the bracelet on the table and walking into the kitchen.

"Come on Clark, lets go." Sophie yelled as she stormed down the stairs. Clark jumped to his feet. "I'm staying."

"No way in hell—Get in the car."

Clark shook his head as Ed came forward. "You cant tell me where to go mom! I want to stay here—You wont let me see Alexis after this! She's the only thing in my life that I actually care about! You guys are always fighting now! I don't want to be around you two! I want to be around her—but Dad you ruined it, and Mom there is no way you'd let me set foot in Mrs. Braddock's house after she slept with dad!"

Sophie sighed as she stormed through the house, scooping up the bracelet in a slick motion and sliding it into her pocket. "Fine—Stay with your cheating father—I could care less." She said slyly as she slipped out the door and drove off.

-----------------------------------

Alexis had returned from school, excited that Sam was home—but still upset about what happened. Clark hadn't been at school all week as he had been out of town. Sam knew that she knew, but as Jessica arrived home—Jules had to let her daughter know the truth.

"Hey Mom—." Jessica said softly as she walked in with Carly, who she had kept since they whole fall-out in Jules' locker room.

"Sweetie—We need to talk, alone—Now." Jules said quickly, standing up from the couch as her hand fell from Sam's. He got up and took Carly into the nursery as Jules led Jessica to their bedroom.

"Mom, what happened earlier?" Jessica asked calmly as she sat down on the bed and Jules did the same. "A lot of things sweetie—and we just need to talk."

"I already told you about what happened with Ed—Well, Sam is staying. I personally think hes staying more for you and your sisters—but at the moment, I'm just glad hes not leaving me alone. So, I want you to know that if we ever fight or anything, just know that things are still a bit strained." Jules sighed. Jessica wrapped her arms around her as she smiled lightly.

She had the perfect marriage and screwed it up. But when the doorbell rang—Jules knew she had to face whoever it was.

"Sophie." Jules whispered as she opened the door to the woman with her arms crossed.

"No Jules—I'm not here to hit you." Sophie giggled a bit. "Can we talk though?" She added. Jules nodded as she led her into the house and they went out on the back porch.

"We all know what happened." Sophie said blankly as they sat down at the patio table. Jules nodded slowly. "I'm really sorry Sophie."

"Jules, I'm fine—Ed's fine—Clark is fine as long as he can see your daughter. I want to know if you're fine. You sure don't act like it." She glanced over to her. Jules nodded, "Yeah—I'm fine—I think." Sophie shook her head, "Well, I wanted to give this to you—I found it in the laundry." She pulled out the bracelet and placed it in Jules' hand. "Sam loves you. Ed and I—Oh I don't know. Maybe it's time we separated? Things have been so tough between us—maybe this will help things go smoother if we decide to." Jules smiled for a moment as she glanced at the bracelet. "Both Sam and Ed are great guys. Ed loves you—a lot. I love Sam. I just don't want this to come between the two of us—them—or our kids." Jules added. Sophie smiled, "Jules, you're my best friend. I know how much shit you've been through this whole year, and I feel awful that you and Ed now have to be around each other and deal with this. You guys are friends though—you'll work it out."

Jules looked over and smiled as she rolled the bracelet around her finger. "I'm still really sorry, Sophie. I truly don't want to ruin your marriage. Give Ed another chance—He's a really, really good guy and I know how much he cares about you." Sophie smiled as she stood up and pulled Jules into a hug. "Well, we'll try—But whatever happens, thanks for actually talking to me about this. Oh and—I hope what happened didn't hurt things between Clark and Alexis because Clark is having a nervous breakdown." Jules giggled, "Don't worry—Alexis did the same. They'll be fine. I hope." Both women smiled and laughed as they tried to put what they almost knew was going to end their friendship, behind them and move on.

**Ugh. Short sucko chapter. I seriously haven't worked on this until now and its past 4:30 am and ugh… I just ended it there because I aint got anything yet for the next chapter… Wait… I think I got it (: Or maybe not :/ oh well. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Missing

**Well, maybe this chapter will be a little better. (: Okay so—I have another Jules storyline to throw in, but I'm afraid I'm focusing to much on just her—But then again she is my favorite character, BUT Sam is just adorable (: Oh yeah… Now I'm just babbling….**

**Enjoy!**

A week passed as things tried to return to normal, even though everyone knew that after what happened while Sam was away, things would never be completely normal. That whole week Sam and Jules slept on opposite sides of the bed. They didn't sleep close to each other, and Jules didn't wake up to having Sam's arms wrapped tightly around her. They both felt guilty for not taking each other back on hundred percent. There was tension between them—but with time that tension would smooth out and they would be back in each other's arms again.

Jessica gave up her shift at the station, and instead took on the role as babysitter. She also got back into dating Jake more and more. They spent a few hours a day together all week and went to dinner almost every day. Alexis also continued dating Clark. They discussed what happened with their parents, but tried to put it behind them.

It was Jules' first night back on the job—and she knew it wasn't going to be easy to be in the same room as Sam and Ed.

"Jules—Can we talk?" Ed asked quietly as he knocked on her locker room door. She came to open it, "Ed—I don't think Sam would want you in here."

Ed nodded, "Fine—I'll stand right here. Listen—I want to apologize for anything that has happened between you and Sam because of me. But—I also want to thank you." Jules glanced up at him. "Sophie told me she talked to you, and she came back. We still don't know where things are going between us, but Clark is happy. I'm happy and she's happy." Jules smiled, "Well, I'm glad. Sam and I—We're going to figure this out with time." Ed smiled and nodded as he left her to finish getting ready for her first shift back.

----

"Jules!" Everyone applauded as she walked back into the briefing room holding Sam's hand. He kissed her cheek as they both took their seats to listen to Greg's briefing for the evening. Sam continued to shoot stares at Ed, but Jules would pull her fingers through his to distract him.

"Let's keep the peace!" Greg announced as he sent his team off to do a few hours of patrolling the city for the night.

Greg took off by himself in the command post truck as Wordy drove Ed, Lou drove Spike, and Jules drove Sam.

--------------

"What's up with you, Ed?" Wordy asked in a caring tone.

"Nothing buddy—I'm fine now. Just something that I really, really don't want to repeat over and over." He said blankly as he glanced over to Wordy. He nodded, "That's fine—But if you ever want to share, I'd love to hear whats going on with you. You're not yourself." They continued to drive silently through the streets of Toronto as they kept to themselves.

---------------------------------

"Coffee?" Sam asked as Jules pulled the truck to the cub outside of Timmies. She nodded as she collected her vest and they both grabbed their radios just incase they were needed while they made a stop.

They were working a nighttime shift, so the coffee shop was empty with only a few people here and there.

After ordering their coffee they took a seat and chatted, listening carefully for any sign of a call coming in…nothing.

"I'm going to go get my phone out of the truck so I can check on the girls." Jules told Sam as she slid out of her chair. "Stay here. I'll be right back." Sam nodded as he reclined back in his chair for the short break. He watched as she walked out the door slowly and headed out into the dark.

"Dammit. Where is it?" She asked herself as she stood outside the driver's seat of the large SUV, standing on her toes to reach in and look around the console for her phone. Cars passed by quickly as she finally grabbed hold of it and stepped back away from the car, feeling something touch her shoulder as she tried to close the door. The next thing she knew, something was being pierced against her neck and everything went black.

-------------

Sam sat for a few minutes, waiting for her to return until he heard Greg speaking through the radio. "Alpha to Bravo." Greg spoke.

"Copy." Sam replied.

"We need you two—Toronto Police reported the escape of an inmate. A man in a registered vehicle took him in his car and they're on the run. I'm sending the license plate number through to Jules' phone now."

"Okay Boss—We made a stop. I'll get her and we'll meet you guys at the next exit." Sam told him over the radio as he got up and headed to the door. Sam stood in shock. She wasn't at the truck, and the door was left wide open, her phone on the ground, already crushed by passing cars, along with part of her radio smashed into the asphalt.

"Boss! Boss—you copy!?" Sam yelled over the radio.

"Copy. Sam whats wrong?" He asked as he heard frantic voices on the other end of the line.

"Boss, were at Timmies. She went outside to get her phone from the truck and she's gone. The door was left open and her phone is now part of the road—Sarge—Jules is gone." He started to get choked up as he got in the truck and started the sirens and lights.

"Sam—What do you mean she's gone!? Spike—Start a GPS look up immediately, Ed try and get her over the radio." Greg announced. Each truck was heading towards an exit where they would meet and get on the highway in search of Jules and the inmates that they were chasing.

"Sarge—I've got nothing." Ed told him. "Nothing—At all."

"Her phone's been disabled, its crushed—No way to search for her." Spike told him frantically.

"Parker I've got a name on both subjects—Michael Hood is the owner of the vehicle and Scott Hayes is the inmate." Winnie told them over the radio. "They were just spotted on Bay about 10 minutes ago." Everyone froze.

"Boss—Scott—Jules—!" Sam yelled as he finally saw the three other vehicles and got in line, wiping a tear from his eyes.

Greg took a deep breath, "Team—It all adds up. Let's calm down and focus on what we need to do—We need to find that car, they've got Jules."

---------------------------------------------

"Scott, Man, they're going to come after us—You just drugged and kidnapped a cop. Plus you kinda—you know—escaped!" Michael told him as they sped down the street, trying to fit in with traffic as they still hadn't been spotted.

"Mike, Shut up! That bitch deserves everything she's going to face right now. She ruined my fucking life and got me locked up—She's going to pay." He sniped as he pulled down off the highway and to a side road, heading towards Michael's house in a smaller neighborhood.

"Get her out of the car." Scott ordered as he opened the backseat door to reveal her lying across the seat, still covered in her vest, uniform, and weapons. She was out cold. He had injected a sedative to her body so that there was no way for her to fight back for about half an hour. Michael lifted her over his shoulder as Scott broke the plate off the car and they made their way inside. He threw her limp body across the bed as Scott barreled through the house, ripping away Jules' vest and throwing it to the floor as he grabbed the guns she carried and handed them off to Michael.

"Man, You ain't really going to do this are you, Scott!?" Michael yelled as Scott jerked her uniform jacket off and threw it to the floor. "Go watch out for the cops—." He stated. "But Scott—." Michael started, just to be yelled out by Scott. "I said go watch out for the damn cops!" Michael ran to the window, carrying one of Jules' guns in his hand.

"What the—Scott?" Jules whimpered as she opened her eyes slowly, all of a sudden a huge headache came over her as she saw the man she was sure was gone, pinning her down as he continued to strip away her uniform. "Shut it bitch—You can hardly move, much less fight." Tears welled in her eyes as she felt her shirt be lifted over her limp arms that she had no muscle control over.

"I'm not afraid of you, Scott." She screeched as he all of a sudden took his fist across her face. She sighed deeply, tears drawing down her cheeks as he raped her. She couldn't do anything while he continued to smash his hand across her face. Flashback after flashback came into her mind. She though of all the times she and Scott were supposedly going to have a romantic night and it ended with him strangling her in bed. She then thought of how scared Jessica and Alexis must have been when it happened to them. She then thought of Sam—Who always wanted to protect her and she knew he would be beating himself up over what was happening to her at the moment, for years.

"You know—They said I was a good boy and I would be let out soon, but decided to leave on my own terms. Now, you're going to be a good girl and this will all be over in a few minutes—And no one will ever know what happened to their little Jules." He said sternly, climbing off her and reaching down for one of her guns. He zipped his pants and pulled his shirt on, grabbing hold of her and raising the gun.

----------------------------------

"Got it Sarge—Silver sedan with that license plate pulled in about 15 minutes ago at 17 Stonebrook Lane in Oakwood Subdivision. There are reports that three individuals left the car and entered the house, two males, one female." Winnie reported. Everyone sighed with relief that they knew where she was, but now they just had to get all the way across town and save her.

_Jules, I'm coming. _Sam sped into the same lane as the other three vehicles, wishing he could go even faster—he had to save her.

------------------------------

"Scott—You cant kill her! We'll go down for murder." Mike yelled as he saw Scott sitting behind Jules on the bed, her breathing heavily as Scott had one of her guns pressed to her head. "Watch out for them dammit!"

Mike shook his head, "Scott—Man—You never said it was going to get this serious. You said you had to talk to her. I came and got you out so that you could talk to her and this would be done. I didn't even know you were going to kidnap her, man."

Jules closed her eyes as all she could hear was yelling and all she could feel was Scott strangling her with his arm, and a gun pressed to her head. "Shut up dammit! I said shut up!" He yelled at Mike. She cringed every time he screamed.

"Dude—Man—I can't do this anymore! You kill her and we're both in deep shit, but I kill you—," A shot sounded. "And I'll go down for murder under self-defense." Scott fell off the bed with blood pouring down his face as Jules shook furiously while blood ran through her hair where the bullet slid past her. She mouthed _Thank you_ before her whole setting disappeared and she fell to her side.

Michael started to freak out. He had just shot and killed his friend, but he knew he had done the right thing. He was about to get charged for murder of a cop. He dropped the gun and grabbed the phone—he knew what he had to do.

"911." A dispatcher answered.

"My name is Michael Hood—I'm turning myself in." He took a deep breath as he looked over to Jules' body. She was still breathing, he knew that if someone got there in time that they could save her.

"Michael, this is Sergeant Gregory Parker with the Police Strategic Response Unit—Your call was forwarded to me—."

"She's here—I killed Scott Hayes. He was going to kill her and there was no way I could go down for murder of a cop. Get here fast—She's still breathing." He sighed deeply as he threw the phone to the ground and walked over to her limp body.

---------

"Thank you—Thank you." Was all Sam could say to himself as he pressed the gas past te other trucks and sped to save her. "Okay Team—Medics have been sent to the scene—2 minutes away." Greg told his team as he almost started to tear up with happiness that they knew she was out of harm's way—they just had to save her.

-----------------------

"SRU—Open up!" Ed yelled at the door as they surrounded the front door to the house. Michael opened it slowly with his hands on his head. He surrendered as Sam pushed past him, running to the bedroom where he found Scott lying on the floor—dead. He looked to the bed where Jules was limp and her brown hair was dyed red by blood. She had only a blank tank top and her underwear left on her body as Sam scooped her into his arms. "It's going to be okay, sweetie—you hold on." Tears ran down his cheeks as he heard the ambulance pull up. Wordy and Greg ran into the room to check on Sam and Ed then came in to see Scott who lied on the floor, in a puddle of blood. Sam pushed past the rest of the guys, running out to the ambulance as Greg chased after him.

"Go." Greg ordered as tears ran down Sam's cheeks, watching his wife be loaded onto a stretcher. "Boss—." Sam knew he needed to finish the job. "You don't need to see this guy, Sam—She's not going to be the same after this—Go—Go hold her hand." He whispered to him as he patted his shoulder and let him climb into the ambulance. They drove off quickly—All of the guys prayed they would get to see her again.

Lou and Spike took Michael out a police car as Greg came over to say something to him. "Thank you Michael—You—You saved her life."

"I'm really sorry Sergeant—I never thought he was going to hurt her. I'm really sorry to all of you." He sighed as they placed him into the backseat. Greg smiled, "Well—Scott would have killed her—We've been trying to get her away from him for a long time now. I'll be sure to mention that in court—You turned yourself in—you did the right thing."

------------------------------------

"It's going to be okay Jules—Just open your eyes so that I know you're okay." Sam whispered to her as he clenched her hands tightly. "She's going to need a CT and possibly emergency surgery—We'll try our best to save her." A paramedic told him as he placed an oxygen mask over her face and injected a painkiller into her arm. Sam nodded as he could only pray that she would be okay. He couldn't raise those girls without her.

**Yes—That was totally random…It was either that or another little storyline that someone named Chachakid found amusing… NOOOOOO I am not going to use what she thought could happen…. HAHAHAHA (:**

**Please review!!!! (:**


	16. Safe

**Yay! Thanks for the reviews yall (:**

**Enjoy!**

Sam sat in the middle of the surgical waiting room with his hands pressed against his face for over an hour. That was until his phone rang.

"Braddock." He whispered, trying to keep the noise level down.

***

"Sam—We're done. Scott's body has been sent off to forensics and Michael is under arrest and on his way to jail. How's she doing?"

***

Sam sighed deeply as sobs broke through his voice. "They took her into surgery the second we got here. They were having a hard time controlling the bleeding so—I'm still waiting to speak to a doctor."

***

"Do you want—." Greg didn't want to be blunt and invade their privacy.

***

"You guys just head on home. It was a long shift. They said the chances of her waking up tonight anyways were really slim. But I mean—she's really close to you—." Sam only wanted someone he knew could help her to be there, not a bunch of guys standing around for no reason.

***

"Okay, I'll come by after I sign off on the paperwork. You tell her that we love her, okay?"

***

"Okay Boss—Thanks—." Sam just hoped he would get the chance to tell her how much _he_ loved her.

The call ended soon after as Sam plunged his face to his hands as he broke down in tears. It was 2 am, and they girls would be fast asleep and he knew he didn't need to wake them. He closed his eyes as the tears escaped and he didn't even know and hour had passed until he felt a large hand wrap over his shoulder.

"She's going to be okay Sam—She's strong." Greg told him in s quiet tone as he sat down beside him.

"She's been in surgery for almost 2 hours now—I don't even know what to do. When she wakes up—What am I supposed to say? Is she going to be afraid of me?" He started to worry.

Greg glanced at him, "She's just going to need time, but once you build that trust back up with her—She'll want your hand to hold onto. I think it would be best that I'm not here when she wakes up. That needs to be between you and her."

"Thanks boss—." Sam said in agreement. He pressed his wrists against his forehead as Greg patted his back. They sat for yet another hour in the cold, sterile-feeling waiting room.

"Are you with Mrs. Braddock?" A doctor asked softly as he came through the doors with his hands clenched tightly together. Sam jumped up quickly as Greg nodded and stood up. "How's she doing?" Sam asked frantically. The doctor nodded, "Quite a heavy blood loss, but we finally got her stable. With the rape exam, everything was negative. She'll be fine. Now—she'll be in ICU, and sometimes women that—." Sam nodded so he wouldn't say it. "When can we see her?" Sam asked. "She still hasn't woken up, and I still stand by saying that the chances of her waking up before dawn are pretty slim, but she's in recovery—you guys can go visit her." Both men nodded as the doctor smiled.

"Thank you so much." Sam said as he shook the doctor's hand and so did Greg. The doctor then led them through the halls and to the recovery room.

"Hey—Hey Jules." Sam whispered as he placed his hand on hers.

"Sam—I'm going to leave you two alone. She's going to need you—not me." Greg told him. Sam smiled and nodded as Greg gave him a quick hug, placed his hand on Jules' and left, knowing that she would be okay. Sam sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"Hey sweetheart. I'm so sorry—I should have—I should have not let you walk out there alone. If I had protected you none of this would have happened. Jules—Please wake up." He kissed her hand gently as he took a gentle grasp of it and sat back in the chair. Her hair was sopping wet where the doctors had to wash out the bleeding. She had bruises along her face where she had been punched and her neck had hand marks all along it. She looked like she had been put through hell.

He continued to sit quietly until his phone vibrated.

"Dad? Hey—It's Jessica—I got up and I saw something on the news about the SRU chasing after an inmate. You guys okay?"

***

"Jessica—Sweetie—It's 4 am. Just go on back to bed. Don't make Alexis get up for school, you guys just sit tight."

***

"Dad—What's going on?" Jessica asked frantically.

***

"Jessica just do as I say and go back to bed. Please—just get some sleep."

***

"Okay—Okay dad. I love both of you."

***

Sam smiled, "We love you too."

----------------------

It dwelled around 6 am when 3 nurses came down to take her up to ICU. Jules still hadn't woken up. Sam stood next to her the whole time as they made their way upstairs and into a single room filled with monitors and nurses all down the halls.

"She may wake up soon, and when she does, her mind-set may not be straight." A doctor explained to him. "She may think that you're her attacker and there is a good chance that she could start hallucinating. The sedative drug that she had in her body was very powerful and can set off all kinds of side effects. You're probably going to need to let her settle down before any kind of comforting or contact. Just press the call bell if she does wake up, a nurse should be by about every 15 minutes to check on her."

Sam nodded and took a seat beside her as the doctor left the room.

"It's going to be okay Jules. You'll get through this." He gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead, as he was afraid it would be his last for a while until she became comfortable again. He simply took her hand in his and waited.

As it came around 8:30 am, he felt her move slightly, and as he had prayed she wouldn't do, she slipped her hand from his.

"Get—Get away from me." She mumbled as Sam stood up from the chair.

"Jules—It's Sam—There's nothing to be afraid of. I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered as tears welled in her eyes.

"Get him away from me!" She yelled as she wasn't able to hardly move her muscles, she felt the same way she did when Scott raped her—helpless.

Sam traced his hand along her arm, "Calm down sweetie—I promise I'm not going to hurt you. Scott's dead—He's gone—He will never hurt you ever again." He told her as she tried to shake her head and pull away but she couldn't.

"Is she awake?" A nurse asked from the door, Sam nodded. Two nurses and a doctor came in as they saw her struggling.

"Calm down Mrs. Braddock—You're safe." The doctor told her. This time it was a lady. They tried to make her as comfortable as possible with more women in the room. "Mrs. Braddock—Your husband is here. Sam—He's here."

Jules' eyes wondered as he heart raced and she looked up to see Sam stroking his hand along her palm. She clenched gently around his finger.

"Good—Now are you in pain?" The doctor asked as a nurse placed a wet cloth on her forehead to get her to calm down. Jules nodded gently. The nurse then started her on an IV of a painkiller that wouldn't put her back to sleep, "We're going to keep you awake." She told her as Jules looked up to Sam. "I'm not going to hurt you sweetie—I love you." He didn't take it personal when she said nothing back. She only gave him a blank stare as if she wasn't even quite sure of where she was.

"She'll be set for another hour with that. Just grab a nurse if you need anything. Someone should be in soon to check in on her." The doctor explained as she signed off on charts and left the room along with the other nurses.

Jules lied solidly in the bed, with a wet forehead where the cloth had been for a moment, and her hand clenched around Sam's index finger. "Everyone is worried about you, but we all knew you could pull through. You're such a strong woman sweetie." He wanted to kiss her and make her better, but instead she traced her fingers along his cheek as a tear escaped her eye. "Is Scott—Is he dead?" Sam nodded. "The other man turned himself in—he killed Scott to save you. Scott was going to kill you, sweetie." Tears flooded down her cheeks as all the feelings of what had happened came crashing down on her. She remembered being cold and Scott was holding his arm around her neck, tightly. All she could remember after that was the feeling of Scott's arm falling from around her neck as he fell to the floor with blood rushing from his head. She cringed tightly and continued to hold onto only Sam's finger as her other finger fell from his cheek and back to her side. "Am I—Am I okay?" She asked. He smiled and nodded, "Yeah Jules, you're going to be okay. You just have to be strong and get through this. I promise I'll be right here with you every step of the way." She smiled with a blank look in her eyes.

They sat silently for about an hour with nurses walking in and out to check on her.

---------------------------------------------------

"Dammit Jessica, why the hell didn't you wake me up!? Where's mom and dad!?" Alexis yelled as she barreled downstairs. Jessica was standing in the kitchen with Carly tightly against her and a coffee in her hands. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face was red after she had been crying from watching the news since 5 am.

"What's wrong?" Alexis got choked up as she walked into the kitchen.

Jessica nodded as she walked over and turned on the tv to show Alexis what was on the news earlier that she had recorded.

"Breaking News overnight." The news anchor spoke. "What started as a prisoner escaped from jail soon turned into a homicide as the escaped inmate, Scott Hayes, and another man, Michael Hood, kidnapped Constable Julianna Callaghan with the Police Strategic Response Unit during her late night shift." When Jules' ID picture appeared on the screen, both girls fell to the couch in tears. "Hayes was reportedly a former boyfriend of Callaghan's as they broke up after many charges of sexual assault by Hayes. Hood, using one of the Constable's side arms, shot down the main subject, Hayes. Callaghan's status has yet to be reported, and her team and family have stated that they will not be announcing the rest of the details to the public." The recording ended. Alexis was in tears as Jessica had been up for hours like that. "I talked to Dad—He said to keep you home and stay put." Alexis nodded as she ran back up the stairs, bawling her eyes out. Jessica wiped a tear and walked back into the kitchen, trying to be strong for Carly and Alexis.

--------------------------------------------

Every time Sam tried to take her hand, she would either tense up, or slide away from him. "Please don't be afraid of me sweetie. No one's going to hurt you like that, ever again." She smiled as she looked up at him and worked her fingers between his. She stared at him for a moment. "You can kiss me." She whispered to him. He smiled as he placed his lips on hers and she sighed. Sam wiped a tear from her cheek gently with his thumb as she smiled up at him. "I love you Jules—I should have protected you." She shook her head as much as she could without it hurting. "No Sammy—No—This isn't your fault. I love you too." He smiled, placing his hand in hers as she tightened her fingers around his.

He watched Jules fight falling asleep for another hour. She didn't want to close her eyes again—afraid of what she might see if she did. She was afraid of the flashbacks and nightmares that she was going to have, not only from being raped, but witnessing someone dying with his arm around her neck. It gave her chills just thinking of it. Sam smiled to her, stroking his hand through her damp hair.

**Okay so the next chapter will be when the kids finally come and stuff. I'll try to update again today or well…by 5am. Hahaha.**

**Please, please review!!! Just let me know that you're reading by sending a quick little review! Thanks! (:**


	17. Moving On

**Thanks again for the reviews! (: This is going to be a pretty short chapter because I only want it to be the family in this chapter. I think I might have more of the team in the next chapter but I'm not sure. **

**Enjoy!**

"Okay, you girls be careful." Sam told Jessica on the phone. All the girls knew was what they had heard on the news—and that Jules was okay.

***

"Okay Dad, see you in a bit." Jessica replied, hanging up the phone.

-----------------------

"The girls are going to come by, Jules." Sam told whispered as it dwelled around 11 am. She nodded gently, "Sam—What do I say?" She asked in a quiet tone. He stroked her bangs to the side, "What do you want to say?" She bit her lip, "Maybe—I need to talk to Jessica. She's old enough to understand things like this, and I think it would upset Alexis too much." Sam nodded as he kissed her forehead gently.

About twenty minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Jules was in the ICU and was only allowed one visitor at a time. "I need to talk to Jessica." She whispered to Sam as he kissed her gently. He nodded as he dropped his hand from hers and went out into the hallway.

"Hey girls." Sam whispered as he pulled Jessica and Alexis into a hug while Jessica held Carly in her carrier. She handed Carly over to Sam as he and Alexis took a seat. "She needs to talk to you, Jessica." Sam announced as Jessica smiled and nodded. She turned to walk into the room.

"Mom?" She whispered as she walked in. Jules smiled, her eyes still weak and tired as the bruises made her face sore. "Mom—." She spoke, walking beside her and taking her hand.

"Hey sweetie." She whispered, "Take a seat." Jules told her as she slid over a bit, giving Jessica enough room to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Mom, you—what happened, mom?" A tear ran down Jessica's cheek.

Jules sighed, "I wanted to tell you—Because—You'll understand more than Alexis would." She said slowly as Jessica stared right at her. Jessica nodded. "Sweetie—Scott—He kidnapped me and raped me, then tried to kill me." Tears raced down Jessica's cheeks as she dove in to hug Jules tightly. "Mom—I'm so, so sorry." Jules nodded as a tear ran down her cheeks, "I just remember when you went through the same thing. This has happened to me before, but never where I almost knew I was going to die." She sighed, "How you went through this and turned out so perfect—I will never know."

Jessica glanced up at her, "Mom—I've never actually slept with a guy. I was too afraid after what happened."

Jules nodded, "I understand sweetheart—I now understand." She sat up a bit as Jessica hugged her tightly. "And it's okay." She whispered, kissing her daughter's cheek. Jessica cried as Jules then moved her arms around her, rocking her side to side.

"Mom—Jake already asked—I said I wasn't ready." She whispered. Jules pulled her within arm's length, "Listen—." She pulled back the tears, "If I try to put this behind me—You go be with Jake, put your past behind you. You're almost 20 years old—." She kissed her cheek and hugged her tightly. Jessica smiled, "You can get through this mom."

Both girls chatted for a bit. Jules told Jessica everything that had happened and the conversation was filled with tears and hugs.

"Why don't you talk to Alexis—She was really, really worried about you." Jessica told her as she hugged her gently. Jules nodded, "I cant tell her everything—It'll just freak her out. I'll give her as much info as she needs to know." She smiled as Jessica nodded and walked out into the hall.

"How is she?" Alexis asked as she dove up from the chair. Jessica smiled, "She wants to talk to you." Alexis smiled and dashed into the room, slowing to halt when she saw her mom's face. "Mommy—Are you okay?" Jules smiled and nodded at the fact that she called her _Mommy._ "Come here sweetie." Jules whispered as Alexis started to cry. Jules wrapped her arms around her, "I'm going to be okay Lexi—Don't you worry." Alexis smiled as she wiped away her tears. "Mom—Did that guy hurt you?" Jules nodded, "But he's gone—He'll never hurt anyone, ever again." Jules reassured herself as Alexis hugged her again.

Sam came back in soon after with Carly in his arms. "Hey Sweetie—It's okay." She kissed her baby daughter gently as she rocked her in her arms.

"Jessica said she's going to take Alexis and Carly on home and they'll come back once we get you upstairs in the general ward where we can all be with you." Jules nodded as she kissed Carly once more and handed her to him. He walked the baby out to her sister's and he watched them walk down the hall together, and disappear around the corner.

Sam turned around to see Jules sitting in bed, still as bruised as she was hours earlier. When she flashed a smile at him, he smiled in return, walking over to her bedside and taking her hand gently in his.

**Ugh, I know—Short and Boring…Oh well, PLEASE review anyways! (: **


	18. Trust

**I'm glad yall liked the last chapter (: Keep on reading and reviewing! (:**

**Enjoy!**

A week after Jules was released from the hospital she was supposed to stay in bed for a few weeks because of how much blood she had lost and the amount of bruises on her body. She wasn't supposed to stand up for a long period of time, and she couldn't work around the house for a while either. And work seemed like a distant thing considering how weak she felt.

Alexis went to school everyday and returned home around 3. Jessica stayed home to help out with Carly, and she would occasionally go over to Jake's while Jules rested.

Sam worked each shift that team one worked. During their lunch or dinner breaks, he would bring by food. Or while they were patrolling, he and whoever he was partnered with for the day, would stop by and say hello.

One Friday morning Sam went off to work and Alexis was picked up by Clark to go to school. Jessica stayed with Carly in her arms as she would vacuum, dust, and everything in between. "Sweetie—Get out of this house. I can take care of things." Jules said as she walked out of she and Sam's bedroom. "Mom! Go back to bed." Jessica said as she put down a rag she was cleaning the counters with and pulled Carly close to her. "No way—I think I'm going to kill myself if I see that room anymore." Jessica laughed as she gave up. "Seriously Jess—Go out and do something. Sam will be home earlier today, and Alexis asked if she could go to Clark's house tonight and hang out. So go, get out—I'll be fine." Jessica smiled, "Well—Jake asked me to lunch today, and then to go hang out at his place." Jules giggled and nodded, "Go have fun." She took Carly from Jessica's arms and watched her run up the stairs to call Jake.

"Come here sweetie." Jules whispered as she rocked her daughter in her arms.

"Hey Jules—." Sam yelled as he opened the front door. She smiled as she walked through the house to see him and Wordy. "Hey Sammy, hey Wordy." She giggled as Sam kissed her cheek and she hugged Wordy with Carly in her arms. "So what are you guys doing here?"

"Just stopping by. We were patrolling down here today—Seen any wild kids or weirdoes with guns lately?" Sam joked as the three made their way into the kitchen.

"Nope—Sorry. Here—." She threw each of them a bottle of water.

"Are you feeling any better, Jules?" Wordy asked kindly. She nodded, "Yeah—The bruises are starting to go away and I'm starting to feel more like myself, but—you know—It's just kinda weird, but I'm trying to move on." She smiled and rocked Carly gently.

"Where's Jessica?" Sam asked.

"Upstairs—I told her to leave." She giggled.

"That was friendly of you to say."

Jules laughed, "She has better things to do than vacuum and carry a baby around. I'm—."

"_Alpha to Bravo." _Sam's radio buzzed. Both he and Wordy came to attention.

"Yeah Boss." He replied.

"_We got a bomb threat at a local school—Where are you guys?" _

"Stopped by to check on Jules—We're on it. What school?"

"_St. John's—I know that Alexis and_ Clark are there—_We have to get all these kids out safe." _Sam stood in shock as Jules had overheard the radio and she could hardly speak. Wordy glanced at each of them as Jessica came running downstairs. "Mom—Dad! Alexis' school is on the news! Hey Wordy!" She managed to fit in as she ran to the living room TV.

"Okay—I love you sweetheart. We have to go." Sam kissed Jules' forehead gently as he and Wordy ran out of the house. Jules wanted to just run with them—She couldn't.

"Sweetie—You go hang out with Jake. I'm fine here—Have fun and be careful." She hugged Jessica. "But Mom—."

"Go! I'll call you if I start to die!" She giggled as Jessica smiled, grabbed her bag and ran out the door.

Jules went back to the couch and sat down with Carly in her arms as she watched the news. When she saw her team dashing out of the trucks—It felt like she was there. She closed her eyes and she soon fell into a light sleep with Carly fast asleep and close to her.

---------------------------------------------------------

"West halls are clear boss." Ed spoke over the headset. He and Sam ran down the halls. They had learned to cope with each other, especially after what happened to Jules. Their main mission—Get their kids out safe along with the others.

"Okay Team—Spike and Lou are checking on the bomb. Wordy and I are checking out where this could have come from. The bomb itself is in a case—In the courtyard. You need to evacuate the classrooms around there first, then get the others—Before anyone gets hurt. Spike, got anything?" Greg asked.

"Sorry Boss—Nothing. Babycakes is going in though to check it out." Spike informed.

Greg nodded and spoke over the headset, "Okay—Keep me posted. Ed-Sam where are you?"

"Heading down the East Hallway, Boss—We've got most of everyone out." Sam spoke as they sent lines of students out of the building and into the back parking lot.

"Are they in the same class right now?" Ed asked. Sam shook his head, "I have no idea—She never tells me about school."

"Neither does Clark." They continued to clear room by room.

"Boss-Hey—Check this out." Wordy pointed to the screen as he and Greg were in the command post. He was viewing texts going out from inside the school. "Guys—There's more to this." They stared at the text as it loaded onto the screen.

_Clark, If I send this the team might be able to find where we are. I love you. Gunman in room 108—Help._

"Team One we have a man with a gun in room 108—Get down there as soon as possible, Wordy and I are coming in." Greg announced.

"Hey Boss—Check it out." Wordy pointed out as a reply came in.

_Good plan Lexi—I love you too. We're going to be fine._

"Sam—Ed—Your kids are texting each other—Get in there." Greg yelled over the radio as he pulled his gun out and he and Wordy ran into the building.

Inside the classroom the kids were all huddled in the corner. Their teacher, Mrs. West, was sitting in a chair, tied up and her mouth as covered in tape. A man was holding a gun to her head. That man—Was her husband.

"Shut up!" He yelled as his wife cried, being threatened in front of her students. All of the kids were trying to stay calm as they were trying to send texts out to get help.

"Okay Team—On my go." Greg nodded outside the door. Ed and Sam were getting antsy to get in and rescue their kids as they lined up with Greg and Wordy, ready to make an entrance.

"Hey you!" The man shouted racing over to the group with his gun raised. "Who are you talking to!?" He shouted as the boy dropped his phone to the ground. "Stand up! I said stand up!" He yelled furiously as the boy raised to his feet with his hands in the air. All of a sudden Ed, Sam, Wordy, and Greg barreled in. When Ed saw the boy with the gun raised at him, he took action—and two gunshots sounded.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Jake." Jessica smiled as he met her at the door to his apartment. "Hey Jess—I'm glad you could come." He kissed her gently as they made their way inside and fell to the couch. "Can I get you anything?" He asked with a smile as he made his way to the fridge. "That'll work." She giggled as he raised a beer and tossed it to her. "Thanks" She said with a smile.

"So—I saw the bomb threat on the news—Isn't that your little sister's school?"

Jessica nodded wearily, "Yeah—But I think the team has got it under control. My Dad was heading out there when I left."

"Listen—How's your mom? I saw what happened on the news and I never really got to ask you." He said caringly, placing his hand on her knee as they both had a beer in their hands.

Jessica glanced over, "A lot happened that night—She's doing a lot better." He smiled at her as she sipped her beer. "I'm just glad she and I have such a tight relationship—You know—She's been trying to help me ever since what happened the day I met her." He nodded, "I know what happened to you, and I just want you to know that I truly love you. I would never hurt you." He kissed her cheek as she smiled. "I know Jake—We also talked about that." She said as she took placed her beer on the coffee table and took his hand as he also placed his down. "You're the first guy I can really trust." He smiled brightly as she placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him passionately. He kissed back, pulling her closer to him.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Get medics immediately! Get these kids out of here!" Greg yelled as he and Wordy tried to get the kids out of the room. Lou came running in with paramedics as Spike stayed outside—the bomb was a fake—A distraction.

"Come on Clark—Its okay son—Stay with me." Ed was on the ground next to Clark. The man had shot him in the arm.

Sam was holding onto Alexis who was crying her eyes out as she then fell next to Clark. "It's okay Clark—I'm right here. You were with me when I was hurt, I'll be with you the whole time." She said through broken sobs. Paramedics were tending to Clark as Lou went to untie the teacher. The kids ran out of the room, crying and in shock by seeing a man shot dead and a classmate shot in the arm.

"It's okay Clark—Alexis is going with you. Mom and I will be right here." Ed told him as he grabbed his gun from the floor. He and Sam followed the kids and the paramedics. Lou led the teacher out to the parking lot so that they could figure out what the man wanted from her. Greg and Wordy waited for forensics and when they arrived, the team was finally together again in the parking lot, before Ed was pulled away from his son to be investigated by the SIU.

"He'll be okay buddy." Greg patted his back as Ed got into the police car and rode off.

Alexis rode with Clark to the hospital.

"It's going to be okay Clark—I'm here." He smiled up at her as she held his hand tightly. "Thanks—Alexis?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." She smiled, "I love you too Clark."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Jules awoke to the TV sounding loudly as Carly cried in her arms. "What the—?" She turned up the TV to see her team in the background.

She called up Sam.

"Sam what happened?" She cried, as she didn't see what had actually happened.

***

"Jules—It's okay—Alexis is fine, but Clark got shot and Ed took down the guy. She rode with Clark to the hospital and we're going to go on over there. You stay put—Everything is going to be fine. I'll call you in a bit."

***

"Okay Sammy." She said quietly, then hung up the phone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're allowed to stay the night, aren't you?" Jake asked as Jessica had almost fallen asleep against his bare chest while they lied in bed. It was only 4 pm. She nodded, "Yeah—I can." She had totally forgotten about the past. Seeing Jules fight what had happened to her, she felt stronger and wanted to move on. Jake stroked her hair with his fingers, "I love you Jessica." She smiled, "I love you too." Then placed her head close to him and closed her eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're going to take him on up to surgery." A doctor told Alexis as she stood next to Clark's gurney in the emergency room.

She nodded, "Clark—I'm going to be here the whole time. Your mom will be here soon and so will the team, and your Dad will be here the second he finishes the investigation."

"I'll be fine Lexi—Tell my Dad—Tell him I said thanks. That guy could have really killed me if he hadn't of shot him. Tell the whole team thanks actually. I'm going to be okay—I love you." He reached up with his unharmed arm and placed his hand on her cheek as a tear rolled down it. She kissed him gently as she replied, "I love you too," and he was pushed down the hall and onto the gurney as she followed slowly, wiping tears from her eyes.

**Please, please, please review!!!!! (: I'll try to update as soon as possible!!!! (: **


	19. Slipping

**Yay, yall liked the last chapter. (: Please keep reading and reviewing! You guys are awesome (: **

**Enjoy!**

Alexis sat in the surgical waiting room for only half an hour until she heard the cries of a mother come from behind her. "Hey Alexis—." Sophie came and sat down next to her with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Does anyone know what happened?" She asked Alexis. She shook her head, "Ed killed the guy—But the guy shot Clark on his way down. I just cant believe Clark got shot." She hard tears covering her face as Sophie wrapped her arm around her.

"Should I call your mom?" She asked sweetly, she knew that she and Jules were still friends, just not as tight, but she didn't want Alexis to feel alone. Alexis shook her head, "She shouldn't be out—She's supposed to stay home and rest." Sophie nodded, "Ed told me what happened—I'm really sorry." Alexis nodded and smiled as she wiped a tear from her eye.

---------------------------------------------

"So—How are you?" Jake asked with a smile as he got dressed. Jessica still lied in bed with the covers pulled close to her. She smiled, "Amazing." He chuckled, kissing her gently and making his way to the kitchen to start dinner.

Once she saw him turn the corner and leave the room. She let out a short squeal of excitement, then fell back against the pillows with a huge smile on her face.

-------------------------------------------

"So Boss—Who was this guy." Wordy asked over the radio as the whole team was heading to the hospital—except for Ed who was being investigated.

"The woman was his wife—Apparently she cheated on him with another teacher at the school and he found out, then came to kill her. Simple as that." Greg replied.

As they pulled into the hospital parking lot, everyone climbed out and barreled inside.

"Hey Sophie—Hey Alexis." Greg spoke softly as he, Wordy, Sam, Spike, and Lou came off the elevator. Sam sat down next to Alexis and wrapped his arms around her. "Dad—Why did the guy have to shoot him!?" She cried against his vest. He shook his head and kissed the top of her head, "He's going to be okay Lexi—He will." Sam held her closely and the pulled her close in his lap. "I love Clark, Dad—He has to be okay." Sam smiled and nodded, not that he truly wanted his sixteen year old daughter to think that she was in love, but he didn't say anything as he saw the tears rolling down her cheeks. "He will." He kissed her forehead and held onto her tightly.

"Ed will be here as soon as he can—you know how the investigations go though." Greg said calmly as he placed his hand on Sophie's shoulder. "Why couldn't he shoot the guy in time!?" She asked as Greg shook his head. "The man shot on his way down. That's why Clark got shot in the lower arm, not the chest." Sophie nodded as she couldn't even imagine her son being killed. She cried as Greg pulled her into a hug, "He'll be fine—He was awake the whole time—He never passed out, that's a good sign." Sophie nodded slowly as she wiped her tears.

They waited patiently for the doctor to appear.

---------------------------------------------

Jules started to collect her bag as she knew she wanted to be with Alexis. She was the only one that knew exactly how close Alexis and Clark were and she wanted to be there with her daughter.

She grabbed Carly and walked out to her car, then drove off towards the hospital.

-------------------------------------------

The doctor finally appeared and when he spoke—he had a deep tone in his voice.

"The gunshot wound to his arm was pretty severe. The bullet was lodged against the bone and when it entered his arm, it broke many veins that are vital to the body. Clark—He's still alive, but we're trying our best to get him stable. At the moment he's pretty up and down, and the only thing we can do now is try to give him enough blood. We are trying all that we can to get him better."

Everyone's faces dropped. Sophie broke down in tears as Alexis stood in shock. Just as Sam went to wrap an arm around her, she bolted to the open elevator, closing it before anyone could join her.

"Where's she going!?" Sam yelled as they watched the light above the elevator change to the 10th floor—the roof.

"The roof—Okay team—Sam, Wordy—Go up there." Greg ordered. Sophie was still in tears, but all of a sudden pulled to a state of shock as the young girl ran to the roof.

---------------

_Oh my gosh. I cant live without him—I cant. _

Alex walked onto the roof, the evening breeze catching her long blonde hair as she stood motionless.

---------------

"Hey guys—How's—." Jules walked into the room seeing Sam, Wordy, and Alexis missing while everyone else was pacing frantically. "What's going on?"

"Jules—Here—Let me take Carly." Greg reached out. She placed her in his arms, "What's wrong?"

"Jules—Sam and Wordy went with Alexis. Clark isn't doing too well—He's losing a lot of blood, and Alexis took off. She's on the roof."

Jules' eyes widened as she immediately took off to the elevator. "Jules! Stay down here—You're in no condition to go hang off a roof! Get back here!" He went after her, handing Carly to Spike who was sitting down in shock and Lou was catching the next elevator for Greg.

-------------------

"Alexis—Come on, don't do this." Sam spoke kindly as he watched his daughter standing with her hands pressed against the concrete ledge. She looked over her shoulder to see Sam and Wordy standing still and not approaching her. They had to no way to talk to her, nothing they could think of. She took a deep breath and slid one leg over the ledge, climbing onto the bars under it. She held on tightly.

"Come on Alexis! Get down from there! You don't have to do this." Wordy said calmly. They both started to freak out as they couldn't come close because she could jump.

"Alexis—What's going on?" Jules asked in a caring tone as she came through the doors of the hallway and onto the roof. Alexis held on tightly as she looked over her shoulder, "Mom—Go away." She cried, looking down to see concerned citizens staring up at her.

Wordy and Sam looked over to Jules who continued to walk closer. "Give me your vest." She told Sam in a whisper. Both men looked at her, "Jules—No—Its too big for you, it's dangerous—I'm not letting you hang off another building."

She shook her head, "Sam—I have to—I'm not going to watch her jump off an 8 story building. Give me the vest."

Wordy looked over to Sam as he dropped it off his back. She cringed as the heavy vest was tightened around her bruised body. Sam hooked the rappelling gear to it as she nodded, "I'll be fine."

She continued to walk towards the wall, now covered in Sam's huge vest that she knew she could potentially die if she were to jump with it on. "Hey Sweetie—What's wrong? You can tell me anything, remember?" Alexis kept silent as Jules climbed over the ledge, making Sam and Wordy cringe. "He's not going to live—He's loosing a lot of blood. I can't live without him, we've become too close." Jules sighed and smiled, "But do you really think he'd want you to do this?" Alexis glanced over at her, still holding on tightly. "Mom—We love each other." Jules nodded, "I know that sweetheart, I know."

"Hey Jules! Good news!" Wordy yelled. "Clark just got out of surgery—He's still not stable, but he's doing better!"

"Here that sweetie? Now how about we get off of here and you can go be with him. I'm sure he'd love to see you when he wakes up." Alexis smiled. "Th—Thanks Mom." She took Jules' hand slowly, trying not to slip.

Greg had shown up just as Jules started to pull herself back over the ledge. "Come on sweetie—You can do it." Jules tried to pull Alexis over. "Mom—I'm slipping." She yelled as she grabbed onto Jules' arms. "Sweetie—If I jump, the vest could slide off and we could both die—You can do this."

"Come on Jules—You can get her up." Greg yelled as he, Wordy and Sam ran up to them.

"Alexis—Grab onto my shoulder." She told her as they were both hanging on tightly. "Mom—I can't! You're hurt!" Jules sighed, "Sweetie I don't care, just hold on." Alexis gently placed her hand on Jules' shoulder as she cringed with pain. The guys pulled on the rappel rope to drag them up. When they finally were safe, Jules dropped the vest to the ground as Sam wrapped his arms around both girls.

"You okay?" He asked the two of them as Greg and Wordy patted Jules' back. They both nodded.

"Thanks Mom." Alexis whispered as she hugged her tightly. "Go see him, sweetie." She hugged her gently then walked with the rest of the group into the building.

"How are you feeling?" Sam whispered into Jules' ear as they got off the elevator. "I-need-ice." She muttered, following Alexis to the group.

"Everything okay?" Sophie asked in a worried tone. Everyone nodded as Spike handed Carly to Jules, "She loves me." He chuckled. She stared Carly in her eyes, "Why!?" They all laughed as Sophie kissed Clark's cheek and allowed Alexis to sit with him alone. Everyone walked outside the recovery room and watched Alexis approach him slowly.

---------------------------------

"She's fine Jessica—Your mom saved her." Jake hugged her tightly as they sat in front of the TV while eating dinner. Jessica couldn't even speak.

-------------------------------

"Clark?" Alexis asked sweetly, even though he was still asleep. She smiled as she placed her hand on his and wiped the tears from her eyes. "You're going to be okay—."

**Okay…So this chapter became more of a ramble AND it was hard to follow, but PLEASE review!! (:**

**I came home between dance practices to post this for yall (: heehee. Now I'm off to another two classes. (:**


	20. I'll Catch You When You're Falling

**Yay 20 chapters (: Actually this is chapter 70 in the whole fic, but whatever. hahaha**

**Thanks for continuing to read this verryy long fic (: I hope you guys still like it. Please review so that I know you're reading! (:**

**Enjoy!**

Sam had just gotten off the phone with Jessica when Alexis retreated from the room Clark had been moved to. She piled into Jules' arms as Ed, who had finally gotten there, and Sophie went to take over the watch of their son.

"Why don't we go on home, sweetie—It's been a long day for you. I'll make you some dinner and you can get some rest." Jules told her as she hugged her gently. Sam held Carly in his arms as he smiled down to Alexis. She nodded, "Okay." Jules glanced into the room to Ed and Sophie who smiled back. "He'll be fine, sweetie—He's getting better." Jules whispered as they got onto the elevator and rode down. They then made their way out to Jules' car.

The rest of the team had left about an hour earlier, as it was going on 9pm by the time Sam and Jules, along with Alexis and Carly finally decided to go home.

Jules made Alexis a warm soup as Sam placed Carly in her crib.

"Hey Lexi." She whispered at Alexis' doorway, holding a tray in her hands. Alexis had her face pressed into her pillows as she cried hysterically. Jules placed the tray on her end table and walked over to sit down next to her.

"He's going to be okay sweetie—He is—We'll go see him first thing tomorrow."

"Mom—It's not just that. I saw him get shot. I saw man get killed. I tried to kill myself." She rolled over to her side to look at her mother as tears rolled down her cheeks. Jules brushed her fingers through her daughter's hair, "It's a scary thing to watch. If you ever need to talk to anyone—you know you can always talk to me, or Sam, or even Dr. Luria—I've had to talk to her before. And sweetie—I know how hard things can get sometimes, but—Just—I'm here. Just like I was there for you when you tried to jump today."

"Thanks mom. But—you had to talk to Dr. Luria before?" She asked in a concerned tone. Jules nodded, "Oh yeah—Plenty of times. I didn't have anyone else to talk to then though. Now, I just talk to Sam about things that have happened at work—It really helps."

Alexis smiled, "I just—I couldn't believe what it was like to see something like what I did—from my point of view. I mean, once I climbed over—I wanted to turn back, but I knew I only had two choices—be physically pulled back over, or fall and die." A tear ran down her cheek. Jules nodded, "Well—Did you really want to die?" Jules started to make her think. Alexis glanced up at her, she thought to herself for a minute, "I—I mean at the time I thought I needed to—But when I saw Sam and Wordy freaking out I started to freak out—then when you walked up it was like I either had to climb back over, or be caught mid-air by a crazy mom." They both giggled, "I'll always risk my life for any of you girls and you know that. I love all three of you." Jules smiled as she pulled Alexis into a hug. "Now—eat your soup and go to bed. It was a long day for all of us—I love you." She kissed Alexis' forehead and left her with a tray in her lap. "Thanks mom." She smiled as Jules left the room.

"How is she?" Sam asked as Jules came downstairs. She smiled, "I'm not really sure—but she'll get through this. I'm going to take her tomorrow to see him. What's Jessica up to?"

"Oh—um—Well—She kinda wanted to tell you about something, but I stopped her from saying anything." He chuckled. Jules punched his chest lightly, "Sam! Way to hurt a girl's feelings. So—I'm guessing she's going to spend the night at Jake's house?" He laughed and nodded, "Yes—Which means, Alexis is going to bed—Carly is asleep, and Jessica isn't here—so we have the house to ourselves—kinda."

Jules placed her head on his chest. "I'm not sure if I'm ready yet Sam—I mean—." He kissed her forehead gently, "It's fine sweetie—We can wait as long as you need. How about we just go get some sleep then?" She smiled at him and shook her head, "No—I'm fine, let me just go get Alexis to sleep—I can tell she's going to have a rough night." Sam nodded and kissed her.

"You ready for bed?" She asked, standing in Alexis' doorway. She nodded as she pulled the covers close to her. "What if I cant sleep?" She asked with tears welling in her eyes. She looked like a little kid afraid of the monsters in her closet. Jules nodded, dimmed the light, and walked over to her bed. She climbed up next to her, pulling Alexis close to her. "You'll be fine—Goodnight sweetie." She held her tightly. "Goodnight." Alexis whispered in reply. She fell asleep quickly with her cheek rested on Jules' chest. When she finally noticed she was fast asleep, she climbed off of the bed and tucked the covers around Alexis.

When she walked downstairs Sam was sitting on the couch watching TV. "You now—That's the first time I actually laid down to put a kid to sleep since I babysat when I was fifteen."

"You babysat?" Sam chuckled as he scooted over for her to sit next to him.

"Oh hush—It was once. That stupid five year old stole my beer and I had to get him to sleep somehow." She snapped.

He laughed, "You were fifteen, why'd you have beer in the first place?"

"The parents had a lot of it—I drank two—the kid drank half of my third one while I was sleeping."

"I'm sure the parents really appreciated that." He shook his head jokingly. She nodded, "I'm sure they did—I left before they came home."

"So—I married you why?"

She giggled, "Because I'm just plain amazing."

He smiled at her and placed his hand on her back where he knew she wasn't bruised. "Are you sure you're ready? I really don't want to make you uncomfortable. You went through something really tragic and if you aren't ready then I really don't want to pressure you." She smiled, "Sammy—I love you. I'll tell you if I decide I'm not ready." He nodded as he pressed his lips to hers. She worked her fingers between his until she all of a sudden froze. He looked down at her face as tears ran down her cheeks. "It's okay sweetie." He whispered, pulling her close to him. She laid her head on his chest as they sat on the couch in complete silence. He pulled her legs onto his lap as he rocked her side to side.

"Sammy—I'm so sorry—It's just—."

"I know—You're fine Jules." He kissed her forehead and held her closely.

"Can we just go to bed?" She asked sweetly as he nodded and placed her feet on the floor. They stopped by Carly's room on their way to their room. Jules smiled as she looked into the crib at her daughter and walked out with Sam. Once they got ready for bed, they crawled under the covers and faced opposite directions.

"Jules?" Sam whispered. She sniffled back a few tears, "Yeah?" He rolled over to his other side, wrapping an arm around her gently. She shook as anyone touching her had scared her. "Sweetie—If you're going to put this behind you, then you at least have to learn that I will never hurt you." He kissed her neck as she nodded and rolled tightly to him. She closed her eyes as she finally slept with his arms around her for the first time in a few weeks.

**Yes, I am aware this chapter was short—But I just wanted to get one night written. The next chapter will be the next morning—yada yada.**

**PLEASE review! (: Please? (: **


	21. To Love You Forever

**I hope yall are still reading! A LOT happens in this chapter, so PLEASE read and review!!!!!! (: (: **

**Enjoy!**

Jules opened her eyes the next morning with a giggle. She woke up with her cheek on Sam's bare chest and her arms wrapped around him. "You're fine." Sam whispered as she looked around to see that her clothes were on the floor. "Sam—What the hell happened?" He chuckled, "You just don't give up, do you?" She shook her head and kissed him gently, then placed her cheek back against his chest. "What time is it?" She mumbled. "Almost 9." He answered, kissed her and climbed out of bed, making his way to get a shower. She sighed back into the pillows, pulling the sheets close to her and smiling brightly.

About half an hour later, they were both getting ready for the day ahead of them. "I'm sick of having to wear this much make-up—I just—." Jules mumbled as Sam stood in the doorway to their bathroom watching her do her hair and makeup. "You look beautiful sweetheart." She turned to roll her eyes at him. He shook his head and pulled her into a hug as they looked into the mirror. "I can't believe it happened _again_." She sighed, pressing her face into his shirt. He nodded, "But—Last night—You were able to move on, that shows how strong you are." She smiled up at him as he kissed her forehead. Jules giggled, "But I said no at first." He chuckled, "But at 3 am—." They laughed together as Sam held her tightly. "Okay, okay—I need to go get Alexis up." She smiled as he kissed her once more and watched her leave the room and walk upstairs.

"Lexi?" Jules whispered as she went and sat down next to her bed. "Come on, lets get—Alexis!?" She pulled back the covers to reveal a pile of pillows.

"Sam!?" She yelled, running downstairs. "Sam—She's gone." He dropped the cup he had just gotten out and ran upstairs with Jules following closely. Alexis' window was unlocked. "Well, we know where she's got to be." Sam said in serious tone. Sam grabbed Carly and carried her in his arms. They both grabbed their jackets and went out to Sam's truck.

When they got to the hospital—All they found was Sophie and Ed.

"We were sure she'd come here." Sam told them. They both shook their heads until Jules' phone rang.

"Hello?"

***

"Hey Jules—It's Amanda. Someone here wants to talk to you." She handed the phone to Alexis.

"Mom?"

***

"Sweetheart—You cant run away like this." Jules pushed the phone from her face and nodded to Sophie, Ed and Sam. They smiled and waved as Sam and Jules made their way down the hall.

***

"I know—I'm really sorry. I just—I needed help. I couldn't sleep at all, and I can't even close my eyes."

***

"Sweetie—Why didn't you just tell me?"

***

Alexis sighed, "I put you guys through enough already. I'm sorry—."

***

"I—Okay sweetie—Are you at the station?"

***

"Yeah—Can—Can you come get me?"

***

Jules gave a sigh of relief, "Of course we can sweetie—Sam and I are out looking for you."

***

"Thanks mom—." She hung up.

-------

"She's at the station with the doc—." Jules told Sam as they got in his truck and drove off.

When they arrived, Sam followed behind Jules as they made their way inside. Team One had the weekend off, so the only people there were Teams 2 and 4.

"Lexi." Jules said quietly as Alexis turned around. She was standing with Dr. Luria as they saw Jules and Sam. Alexis ran over to her as Jules pulled her into a tight hug. "You have got to stop scaring me like that!" She told her as she kissed her forehead. Alexis nodded.

"She just needs time." Dr. Luria stated before they left.

The entire ride home was silent as Sam drove and Jules sat in the passenger seat, glancing in the rear view mirror at Alexis who sat next to Carly's car seat.

Walking into the house Sam nodded to Jules as Alexis ran up the stairs. He smiled as he walked through the house and placed Carly into her crib.

"Listen—Lexi—Come here." Jules caught her arm once they got to Alexis' room. They sat down on her bed as Alexis wiped a tear from her eyes. "Mom—I'm scared to go back to sleep. He still hasn't woken up. I called the nurse this morning. I don't—I don't know what to do." Jules wrapped her arms around her. "Why don't we go see him?" Alexis shook her head, "I can't see him like that—All I see is everything that happened yesterday." Jules nodded and kissed her head softly, "I understand—but anyways, never think that I'm sick of talking to you or anything like that. You can get through this. I'll tell you something—I'm trying to move on, and I did and it feels so good to put those awful memories behind you. You have been through so damn much these past few years—You and your sister are the strongest girls I have ever met in my entire life. I hope Carly grows up to be at least half as amazing as you two." Alexis smiled and blushed as Jules hugged her. "I promise I'll talk to you." She whispered as Jules nodded and smiled. "So—What do you want to do today?" Alexis stood up, "I want to go be with Clark." Jules giggled as they got up and headed downstairs.

"Sam--I'm going to take her to go visit Clark--Do you want to stay with Carly?" Jules asked him as he pulled her into a hug. He nodded, "Yeah-I'll call you in a little bit." He whispered, kissing her cheek and watching the two of them leave.

--------------------------------------------------

It was already about noon by the time Jessica and Jake finally got up. "I had an amazing night." She whispered as he kissed her gently. "Me too-I love you-a lot." She giggled as they walked into the kitchen to make lunch.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Lane." Alexis smiled as she and Jules came into the room. "Hey Alexis." They same at the same time. "Hey Jules." They then said. Alexis smiled as she saw Clark lying in bed, resting peacefully.

"Has he woken up?" She asked as she stood next to his bedside. The shook their heads. "Would you to mind if we stepped out for a minute? We havent gotten anything to eat all day." Jules smiled, "Go ahead--We'll be here."

"Thanks." They spoke as they left the room.

Jules placed her hand on Alexis' back as tears ran down the young girl's cheeks. "I just--I love him." Jules nodded, "I know you do sweetheart, I know." Alexis took his hand and kissed his cheek. "Will he be okay?" Jules nodded once again, "He's going to be fine sweetie." When Alexis pulled her fingers through his, she all of a sudden felt his hand gently tighten around hers.

"Ale-Alexis?" He mumbled quietly as he slid his eyes open. She smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek, "I'm here Clark." She whispered. He smiled when he saw her standing next to him.

"Clark, your parents went downstairs for a minute-I'll go call them." Jules told them as she kissed Alexis' forehead and walked out into the hall.

"Clark, you're okay." Alexis told him as they were finally alone. He smiled and nodded, "Are-are you okay?" She smiled, "Now I am-Clark-I'm so glad you're okay. I love you." He looked over to her as he sat up. His arm was bandaged tightly as he pulled himself up.

"Lexi-Go-go get my bag over there" He told her as he saw it in a chair to the side. She nodded, letting go of his hand and walking across the room. She placed it in his lap as he took one hand to fumble through it. He pulled out a small case and handed it to her. "Open it." He whispered. She smiled as she glanced at him, then opened the box to reveal a diamond ring. "Clark--." She whispered. He shook his head, "I know you said you don't want to get married yet, but I _want_ to spend the rest of my life with you, I _need_ to spend the rest of my life with you. So--When we're ready and we're old enough, Will you marry me?" She smiled as another tear ran down her cheek, "Yes-I will marry you." He placed his hand to his unharmed arm on her cheek and pulled her into a passionate kiss. "Clark-How did you even afford this?" He chuckled, "I've saved up a lot of money over the years to buy a ring for the girl I knew I would always love, and you're that girl." She kissed him once more. "I love you so-so much, Clark." He kissed her cheek, "I love you too."

"Clark you're awake!" Sophie burst through the door in tears just as Clark was placing the ring on Alexis' finger. All of the adults froze. "Clark?" Sophie wiped her tears from her eyes. Jules paused, "Alexis?" Ed came through the door and gave a loud wolf whistle.

"Clark, you wake up from almost dying and you're proposing?" Sophie asked in a concerned tone. He shook his head, "We're getting married, Mom. But only when we're ready." All the adults in the room smiled. "I'm so happy for the two of you!" A tear ran down Sophie's cheek as she kissed Alexis and Clark on the cheek. Both kids smiled with happiness.

"Me too guys. I'm really happy for both of you." Jules smiled as she hugged Clark gently and kissed Alexis on he forehead. She glanced over to Ed. Ever since what happened that weekend had finally blown over, they had found peace with each other and could bear the fact of being with each other.

"Well-At least now Sophie can have a somewhat daughter without us having to go through nine months of hell again!" Ed joked. He smiled and shook Clark's hair. "Happy for you bud." He said, then walking around the bed to hug Alexis. "You too Alexis."

The five sat around smiling as a doctor would come in and out to check on Clark.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know-I really should be heading home. It's been over 24 hours since I got here." Jessica started to go back to her old and tight attitude. Jake shook his head, "Can't you just call your dad or someone? Please? I really want you to stay." She smiled and kissed him gently, "I should go. It's been a really rough day and night for my family." Jake pressed his lips to hers, "You're amazing. The way you take so much care of your family." She giggled, "Well, I love them. I love you too-Thanks for having me, I had a great time." He chuckled and kissed her once more before she walked out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

As it neared dark, everyone was winding down in the hospital room.

"Mom? Dad? Mrs. Braddock? Can Alexis spend the night here with me?" Clark asked as he looked over to Alexis who had crawled up beside him in bed. All three of them looked at each other and nodded. "Sure." Sophie smiled after getting an okay from all of them. Jules walked over and kissed Alexis on the forehead, "I'm really happy for you sweetheart." Jules told her after what a hard 24 hours she had gone through. She smiled and took Clark's hand.

"Bye Guys." The kids said to their parents as they watched them leave for the night.

Clark pulled Alexis close to his side with his good arm and kissed her gently.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jules came back into the house and dropped her bags as she sighed.

"Where is she?" Sam asked as he walked out of the kitchen to kiss her. She smiled, "With her fiance." Sam's eyes widened, "I don't even want to know." They laughed as Jessica came running down the stairs. "Mom-Mom! Can we talk!? Yay!" She grabbed Jules' arm and dragged her to her room.

"Okay. So. You know how you said put the past behind and move on?"

Jules nodded.

"Well-I did, and I have never been so happy in my life. Jake is the most amazing guy ever!" She was overly excited as Jules smiled and pulled her into a hug, "I'm really happy for you sweetheart."

Jessica smiled brightly as Jules kissed her forehead and made her way to the door. "Now-Tell me you were safe though." She crossed her arms. Jessica nodded slowly as she started to think, "Um-Yeah--." Jules' face turned blank as she just nodded and walked away.

------------------------------------------------------

"You know-I was going to propose to you after school while we were catching an early dinner." Clark told her as she laid nestled close to him. She smiled, "So you carried a diamond all around school?" He laughed, "Yep. I couldn't let my parents find it. I'm surprised no one found it in my bag." Alexis giggled, "Well-It's amazing Clark. And I love you more than anything in the whole world." He kissed her gently, "I love you more."

They fell asleep listening to the steady sound of the heart monitor as Alexis' ring shimmered with the reflection of a mirror at the side of the room. "Goodnight." He whispered. She smiled, "Goodnight."

**Okay…so a lot happened in this chapter, and if I am posting it tonight-It will be thanks to me hacking into my phone's security…Because a storm knocked my internet out! But if I am posting this in the morning…Ugh. Sorry…I tried to post tonight. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! (: **


	22. One Of My Own

**Ugh, Okay so that last chapter ended kinda funky because I was getting so mad at my computer… Stupid internet ):**

**HOPEFULLY this chapter will be better. PLEASE review yall, so that I know you're reading (: Thanks (:**

**Enjoy.**

"Wake up kiddos." A nurse giggled as she fixed Clark's IV first thing that morning. Alexis giggled as she looked up to see the nurse by the bed, and her hand was tightly gripped onto Clark's. She had fallen asleep next to him on the hospital bed. "Both of your parents called to check on you two. Someone should be here soon." Both kids nodded and smiled. The nurse glanced at them then left.

"Well—Our first time actually sleeping in the same bed for a whole night without our parents barging in." Clark chuckled as he kissed her cheek gently. They heavy bandage on his arm kept him from moving it. She giggled, "Yeah—In a hospital. How romantic." He shook his head, "When I get better we'll have our engagement night celebration." Alexis nodded, "Yay!" They both laughed as she climbed to the side of the bed and sat up. She glanced down to her hand—she was sixteen and engaged.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jessica! Do you want any breakfast or not!?" Jules yelled from downstairs, as she still got no response. She marched upstairs and towards Jessica's room. "What is wrong with you? You've been hiding in here all morning." Jules asked as she went and sat down next to Jessica who wouldn't speak. She shook her head, "I—What if—nevermind." She threw back the covers and climbed out of bed, walking into the bathroom to get ready for the day—but slamming the door as she did. Jules sighed deeply and walked out, heading back downstairs and into Sam's arms.

"Sam—I seriously don't know what to do. Alexis is engaged at sixteen and Jessica is now sleeping with some guy because I told her to move on!"

Sam couldn't help but give a quick laugh. "Sweetheart, I think your main problem is that you don't want them to grow up and leave. They aren't even our real children—They have the right to do what they feel is right for them. We're just here to guide them." He kissed her forehead gently as she nodded. "Now—why don't you just leave Jessica to whatever she needs to do and we can go check on _our_ little girl." Jules giggled as he took her hand and led her to the nursery. "See—I still think she has your eyes." Jules smiled, "But she has your big head, Sammy." He nodded, "Big head equals a big brain. She's going to be a smart ass like me too." They both laughed as Jules scooped her up in her arms. "I love Alexis and Jessica—And I am really, really going to miss them when they decide they're old enough to go off on their own. I actually don't know what I'm going to do without Jessica's help and having to chase Alexis across town. I'm going to be just so bored!" Sam chuckled as he stroked Jules' hair, "Just remember, this one is going to grow up too—." Jules glanced up at him and smiled, "Great—I cant wait."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys." Sophie smiled as she came into the room. "Alexis, I talked to your mom this morning and she said you could stay as long as you wanted. I'm going to head off to work in a bit and Jules might stop by later. So how are you two?"

The both smiled. "I'm feeling a lot better—now." Clark spoke as he held onto Alexis' hand.

"I'm glad Clark—We were all really worried about you." She thought it would be best that Clark didn't know about what happened with Alexis. "And Alexis, how are you?"

"I'm doing good—now." She smiled over at Clark as he kissed her cheek.

Sophie smiled, "I still can't believe you two are engaged—but I mean—Neither of you have ever been this happy, have you?" They both shook their heads and smiled brightly at each other.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessica's phone rang.

"Hello?"

***

"Jess—I've been calling all morning? Is everything okay?" Jake asked in a concerned tone.

***

"What? Yeah—I'm fine, just tired."

***

"So—Do you want to get together today or what?"

***

She sighed, "Um—Well—My family is going through a lot right now. A lot is going on with Alexis. So if I get a free moment I'll call you."

***

"Oh—Okay—Well, I love you."

***

"I love you too Jake." She smiled and hung up the phone, dropping it on the floor and falling onto her bed.

--------

"Hey." Jules spoke suddenly from Jessica's doorway.

"Mom—I don't need some heart to heart discussion right now." Jessica sighed as she threw her hands to her face.

"I know—But I'm going to leave it at this—If you ever need to talk to me—I'm here." She smiled and left the room.

*****************2 weeks later******************

"It's Clark's first day back at school!" Alexis said excitedly as she ran downstairs. It was the first day everything was finally getting back to normal. Jules was going to finally go back to work along with Sam, as Jessica would stay home and watch after Carly.

Jessica and Jules had stayed somewhat distant over the two weeks, just as Jessica avoided Jake too, and he noticed.

"I'm so glad he finally gets to be with me again! It's been so weird not having him there at school!" Alexis shouted as they made their way out to the car. "You told us sweetie." Jules joked as she and Sam laughed. "Mom! He's my fiancé—I want him to be with me and since none of our parents want us to live together yet, we just have to deal with spending every hour of the day running back and forth together."

"Should I tolerate my daughter saying she has a fiancé?" Sam asked jokingly. Jules shook her head, "I don't like the sound of it." She giggled.

Alexis shook her head and sighed back into the backseat of the car, "See you guys later." She said as she slammed the car door shut and walked towards the school to see Clark waiting for her.

"Is this even a bit strange to you?" Sam asked as they watched for a moment. Jules nodded, "But do we have a choice but to deal with it?" Sam shook his head and drove off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come here Carly." Jessica smiled as she lifted her baby sister into her arms. "It's okay—don't cry." She rocked the small figure in her arms until she stopped crying. "There you go." She kissed Carly's cheek and walked through the house to sit down on the couch with her.

She knew she had to do something. Something she really didn't want to have to do.

"Hello?" She answered when her phone rang suddenly.

***

"Jessica—I was just wondering if you wanted to come over and hang out today? I haven't seen you in a few days and I just want to make sure we're okay." Jake started to get worried.

***

"I'm fine—We're fine. I have to—I have to take Carly to the doctor for my mom today."

***

He sighed, "Okay then—Well—I'll talk to you later. I love you."

***

"Okay—I love you too." She smiled and sighed as she dropped the phone beside her and scooped up Carly.

"We're going out today." She told her baby sister as she got her dressed and ready.

She knew exactly where she needed to go.

-----------------------------

"Fourth floor please." She stated as she got onto the elevator. She knew there was a clinic on the fourth floor. She had to figure out if her instincts were right.

A few people stared, as she was a teenage girl walking around with a newborn baby all alone. She could say it was her mother's all she wanted—but who was really going to ask?

The doctor sure did. That was before she returned to the room Jessica was in.

"You're pregnant." Was all she could say as Jessica melted to the floor—literally. She sat down with her knees balled up and her hands to her face as tears raced down her cheeks. The doctor knelt down beside her, "Is there anyone I should call to come pick you and your sister up? Your mother perhaps?" Jessica shook her head as she rose back to her feet. "No—no I'm fine." She nodded and took Carly's carrier to her hand. "You sure? You can always call whoever you need to—."

"I'm fine." Jessica swatted her way out of the room. She walked up to the desk to pay as she looked around at the others in the waiting room, staring at her as tears flooded from her eyes. She glanced down at Carly in her carrier and stroked her cheek—there was no way she could do this.

She bulleted down the hall and to the elevators, throwing herself against the wall before she even got there, as she burst into sobs and tears, others staring as did so.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Spike—I seriously don't understand how we've been on shift for only three hours and you have managed to blow up something!" Jules giggled as she and the rest of the team walked into the busy hospital's lobby, heading towards the emergency room. Spike's face was covered in gauze thanks to a little handy work of bandaging done by Wordy.

"It's not my fault! I was teaching Babycakes the differences in grenades—I don't think she understood!" Spike yelled, causing the other patients to stare at the group of armed officers.

"No—I think she was just trying to get you to shut up." Jules sniped as the group walked over to the elevators.

"Yeah—I agree Spike. You were getting pretty annoying with teaching her how to say 'I love you Spike'." Greg joked.

"What!?" I wanted her to sound more authentic!" He defended.

Ed laughed, "Than what?"

"Normal robots Ed! Duh. She's not a robot—She's his girlfriend." Lou joked causing Spike to turn as comfortably as he could without whacking all of them up the side of their faces.

"Aw man—I should have known. By the way Wordy—Nice bandaging skills. Did Shelley teach you that one too?" Ed commented.

Wordy rolled his eyes as the doors finally opened.

A whole group piled out of the elevator. An old lady in a wheelchair, a woman being pushed in a wheelchair by a man, a few nurses, a girl with the collar of her trench coat thrown up to conceal her face as she carried a baby in a carrier, and a man on crutches.

Jules paused as the girl passed by her quickly. That was her baby in the carrier and she knew it.

"Jessica—?" Jules called out as the girl all of a sudden froze. The rest of the team piled onto the elevator as Jules stood outside of it. "You guys go ahead, I'll be right there." She told them. Sam glanced out at her, "Jules?" She shook her head and walked away as the elevator doors closed.

"Jessica—Why are you and Carly here?" Jules asked, as the girl had not turned around yet. "Jessica! Why the hell are you and my baby at a hospital?" She didn't care who started—It wasn't like people weren't already staring at her. She was a short woman covered in gear and guns, nothing very normal about that. The girl slowly looked down and turned gradually, revealing her red, tear covered face. "Sweetie—What's wrong?" Jules had been trying to fish and answer from her for weeks as to why she was so upset. Jessica shook her head and continued to walk right out of the lobby and into the parking lot. Jules chased after her.

She jerked Jessica's arm, causing her to stop immediately. "What is wrong Jessica? I know I said I would give you some space because you were older and all that, but come on—You're at a hospital—I as your mother need to know these things!" Jessica shook her head again as she was then jerked towards the team's trucks that were pulled into the side of the parking lot.

"You're going to tell me what is going on—right here, right now. I'm not going to let you go trailing around the city with my few month old baby without telling me where and why you are somewhere. Why—?"

"You can have your baby—Because in nine months I'm going to have to take care of my own." She handed Jules the carrier and just as she was going to run off, Jules grabbed her wrist. "You're—you're pregnant?" She asked, not even believing what she had heard. She opened the door to she and Sam's truck and placed Carly's carrier in the front seat so that she would be warmer. Jules wrapped her arms tightly around Jessica as her daughter burst into tears.

"Mom—I'm so sorry—I really am." Jessica cried as she had her chin on Jules's shoulder.

Jules stared at her for a moment as tears welled in her eyes, "Jessica—Why?" Was all she could ask as she pulled her back into a tight hug, closing her eyes to let a tear escape down her cheek as she fell into the full impact of the moment.

**Mwwahahaha. Okay. So. I was like really bored because my internet is still down on my computer, so I have been using my phone's internet to update this fic (: Hahaha. Sooo—I was reading old messages on my phone and I decided to use a little idea from a little friend named Chachakid! Well, except her idea was a **Bit** different! :P I hope yall don't mind that I threw this in…It will get preetttyyy interesting (: Mwwahahaha.s**

**PLEASE review!!!**


	23. Support

**GUESSSS WHHHAATTT! My internet is back! Yay!! (:**

**I hope yall don't mind the very large plot line I threw in there. Well two actually (: **

**Enjoy!**

"_Jessica—Why?" _

Jessica shook her head as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "Mom—I'm so, so sorry—."

Jules choked back her tears as she took a deep breath and pulled Jessica within arms length. "Sweetie—This is something really big. Does he know?" She asked in concern of Jake.

Jessica shook her head once again, "No—But I really don't know what to do! I don't want to be with Jake anymore! He didn't think of me enough to even be safe and now I'm stuck with this! I was too excited and caught up in the moment to care that night! Now I'm sitting here 19 and pregnant and I don't know what to do!" Jules pulled her into a tight hug against her vest. Jessica exceeded her height about 5 inches, so when Jules hugged her, she still towered over her. "Jessica—I'm really not sure if I should be mad, or sad, or just right out pissed off and whatever stupid decision you made, but right now—I know that I have to be your mother and help you through this." She put any hard feelings aside and held Jessica close to her.

There they stood in the middle of a parking lot, Jules' arms wrapped around her daughter.

"Mom—I—I'll just go on home, you need to go be with your team." Jessica told her. Jules shook her head, "No way in hell am I letting you go and drive home like this—Especially with Carly. We're having trouble this morning because Spike decided to blow up something, I don't even quite know what it was—So we're not on call right now. Just—Let's get in the truck, its freezing." Jules told her as they both got into the SRU suburban that Sam and Jules drove.

Jules took Carly out of her carrier and held her in her arms. "No doubt that you'd make a wonderful mother Jessica—but are you ready?" Jessica shook her head, "I'm not—But I can't get an abortion—I just cant." Jules nodded, "I know sweetie—SO you want to have it?" Jessica glanced over at her, "This was my mistake—I have to." Jules leaned over the console to kiss Jessica on the cheek, "Well—you know I'm going to support you any way I can. As for what to do about Jake—You're the only one that can make that decision."

"It's just—He didn't care to protect me, how could he protect a baby? I love him—I do—I just don't want to be stuck with him. I'd rather do this on my own than with a guy that doesn't care about me enough to try and prevent this from happening." Jessica explained. She smiled as she looked over to Carly in her mom's arms. "I hope I can be at least half as good of a mom as you are." Jules looked over at her, "Are you kidding? I wouldn't be able to do any of this without your help! You've been amazing. I know that you're only 19—but you can get through this. Then, once everything gets back on track—Just—I don't know—You can do this." Jules kissed her cheek once more.

"So what do we do now?" Jessica asked, looking like a lost puppy. Jules shrugged, "Well—I haven't been to work in who knows how long, so I should probably go be with my team. But—I have a responsibility as a mom and that comes before anything. So what do you want to do?"

Jessica smiled, "We could—We could go see Spike get acid treatments to his face." Jules giggled, "You sure you want to be around everyone?" Jessica nodded as she pulled Jules into another hug and got out of the car. Jules sighed as she placed Carly back in her carrier and got out.

"I know I should never say this—But this is how I feel—You and Dad are the best parents in the entire world. Alexis and I—Our real parents were nowhere as cool and calm about things like this. They would have just blown up and thrown us on the street, but you guys—especially you—All you want to do is help us. The situation could be awful—like now—but you always try to make something good come out of it." Jules hugged Jessica gently as they made their way back inside and towards the emergency room to meet up with the team.

Both of them smiled as they finally found the team standing next to a gurney in the emergency room. Sam wrapped his arm around Jules, "Everything okay?" He whispered she smiled and nodded, "I'll tell you later." Jessica smiled as she held onto Carly and the other guys played with her. Spike looked like he was about to die as the doctor came over with alcohol cleaning materials and shots to fight the burn infections. He trembled as the needle came towards his cheek. "MOMMY!" He yelled as it pierced his skin. Everyone laughed including the doctor. "Come here Spike—It's okay." Jules giggled as she held his hand. "Okay—Okay—Ow!" She yelled as he tightened as hard as he could around her hand. Everyone laughed again as tears welled in his eyes while he was being bandaged.

--

"Now Spike—Was that so bad?" Greg joked as the team made their way out to the trucks, Spike had gauze wrapped all over his face to protect the wounds, but he couldn't fight the need to laugh. "It was awful." He sighed. Everyone laughed once again.

"Well team—Winnie called in Team 4 so everyone can go back to the station and get your things and go home—Thank God. I really don't think I could look at mummy face over here." Greg spoke as he looked to Spike. Everyone nodded.

"Sam—I'm going to drive Jessica and Carly home—Will you grab my bag off of my counter?" He smiled and nodded, "What's wrong?" She shook her head, "Just—We'll talk when you get home, okay?" He nodded and kissed her gently on the lips before getting in the truck.

"Hey Jules—Everything okay?" Greg asked her as he walked by to get in the truck he, Wordy, and Ed rode in. She nodded, "Yeah—." Then turned away and walked to Jessica's car where she and Carly were waiting, leaving behind a suspicious Greg.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys hold on—Jules told me to pick up her bag before I left." Sam told them as they all crowded in the guy's locker room. Sam walked down the hall and into her locker room, to find the bag with all of her things thrown together. All of a sudden her phone vibrated and woke the screen to reveal that she had 6 new text messages from the same guy. "Who the hell is Jeremy?" He asked out loud, then realizing he was alone. He knew it was wrong as he dropped his bag beside hers and looked at the phone. He read only the newest message,

_It's been so long._

"What the hell?" Sam was starting to get suspicious as he decided to click to the next message—one that Jules had sent.

_Oh yeah—I remember—That's when we got water everywhere. Damn that was fun!_

Sam started to freak out. His wife was talking to another guy and he wasn't going to stand for it. He grabbed everything from the counter and walked out.

"Sam?" Wordy called out.

"Bye guys." Sam yelled as he slammed the door, got in his truck, and drove off.

"That family is just too weird." Lou joked. Ed nodded, "Well—Did you guys hear?"

"What?" The all stepped forward.

Ed chuckled, "Clark and Alexis are engaged. I'm going to be Sam and Jules' brother-in-law." Everyone's jaws dropped as he continued to nod.

"Damn—I heard on Thanksgiving—Jules chases turkeys at a farm until she gets a fat one." Spike laughed.

"Oh she does not!" Greg defended her as he laughed.

"Well—It looks like something she would do! Anyways—Enjoy your time chaperoning their honey moon." Spike laughed as he grabbed his bags and walked out along with Lou.

"Good luck buddy." Wordy patted his back.

It was then Greg and Ed. "You're going to be related to Jules?" He asked.

Ed glared at him, "Give me a break buddy—Our kids are apparently in love. I can't help what happened."

Greg shook his head as he left Ed alone in the locker room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sweetheart—I can tell you, it's going to be weird, and you're going to feel like its nine months of hell—but if you think you can do this—then do it. I will support whatever choice you make." Jules kissed Jessica on the cheek as they sat on Jessica's bed. It was nearing 1 pm and Alexis would be home in a few hours. They had discussed between each other ever since they got home.

"Hey Jules—Come down here." Sam yelled furiously as he came into the house.

"I'll be right back." She told Jessica who was in tears.

She ran downstairs to find Sam standing with his arms crossed and the bags on the floor. "What?" She smiled as she walked over to him.

"Who the hell—What the hell—Ugh—Who the hell are you talking to!?" He yelled, holding her phone up.

"You were reading through my text messages?" She snickered as he nodded with wide eyes.

"I'm your husband! I have the right to know who the hell you're talking about getting water everywhere with and who its been so long since you've seen!"

She smiled, "Sam—What do you think I'm doing? Taking baths with other men?" She giggled as his face dropped. "You could be! What!? Gah, who the hell are you getting water everywhere with!? Who the hell is Jeremy!?"

Jules giggled, "I took a bath with a bunch of men. Every single night—When I was 1."

Sam shook his head, "What!? Then why? Urgh." He couldn't even talk.

"Sammy—You're just so cute when you're jealous. Jeremy is 2nd oldest brother. He texted me earlier to tell me that he found a picture of our mom bathing all four of us when we were toddlers." She smiled and shook her head with a giggle as he lifted her around his waist.

"You know what—."

"What?" She teased, her face level with his.

He shook his head and pressed his lips to hers as she fell back to her feet. "Sam—Jessica—She and I need to talk to you—before Alexis gets home." He tilted his head to the side and nodded.

Jules took his hand and led him upstairs to Jessica's room. He paused as he saw the tears and fear in her eyes.

"Jessica—." Jules sat down next to her and wrapped her arms around her, pulling Jessica's legs across her lap. "Sweetie—Tell Dad what's wrong." Sam sat down next to Jules and nodded. Jessica closed her eyes as tears escaped down her cheeks.

"Jessica, what's wrong?" Sam asked in a calm tone. He placed his hand on Jessica's knee that rested in Jules' lap. He smiled to her as she took a deep breath.

"Dad—I—." She looked over to Jules who hand her fingers stroking through Jessica's hair. "I'm pregnant." She said softly. Sam's eyes widened, "You're what!?" He yelled jumping from the bed as Jules wrapped her arms around Jessica. "Sam—Calm down." Jules said quietly as she held onto Jessica. Sam stared Jules down and stormed out of the room. "I knew he would act like that." Jessica sighed as tears filled her eyes. Jules kissed her forehead, "That's how most dads react sweetheart. It'll be okay. I'll talk to him. Now—Are you going to tell Jake about this?" Jules bit her lip, as Jessica looked straight at her. "Mom—How do I? I mean, how do I tell him that I want to do this alone?" Jules shook her head, "Do you honestly want to do this alone?" Jessica paused, "I—I'm not ready to deal with this without your help, Mom." Jules smiled, "You'll figure something out sweetie." She kissed Jessica's forehead once again. "I'm going to go talk to Sam." Jessica nodded as she watched Jules leave the room and head downstairs.

Jules searched the house until she finally found Sam out in the garage, polishing one of his rifles like he always did when he was mad. "Sammy—." Jules spoke softly as she walked towards him and pulled the gun from his hand and placed it to the side. He looked down at her, "Jules, She's pregnant! She's just a kid!" Jules shook her head, "Sam, she's nineteen—we have to support her. And—If you wont, I will." Sam placed his hands on each of her shoulders, "Sweetie, I never said I wouldn't support her—but we can't skip over the fact that, that guy was such an idiot that he didn't try to prevent this, and that Jessica was an idiot to let him do this to her!" Jules looked him in the eyes, "I didn't use protection my first time—Does that make me and idiot as well?" Sam shook his head, "Jules. My point is—We can't let her think this is okay. Then Alexis—Jules! She's sixteen and engaged—next thing we know she's going to run to Vegas and get married and live in the states with Clark and some baby!" Jules' jaw dropped, as she couldn't believe how mean Sam was being—but he was right.

**Okay—So there wasn't any Clark and Alexis in this chapter—But the next chapter will have more Alexis in it (:**

**I hope yall liked this chapter! Please review!!! (:**


	24. Threads

**Thanks to those who are reading and reviewing!!!! (:**

**Okay, so I need to make a kinda skip forward in time because I'm getting bored. Hahaha. **

**Oh yes—And there is some Wordy in this chapter, so Marissa when you get home from the happiest place on earth (other than Toronto hahah), then you will jump with happiness that Wordy is in a chapter (:**

**Enjoy!**

Sam wrapped his arms around Jessica after a long talk with Jules. He couldn't help but to let a tear escape as he kissed her forehead gently.

"Now listen." Jules stood up from Jessica's bed. "Sam and I think it would be best if we didn't tell Alexis quite yet considering where she is in her life and I just don't need her—."

"Okay." Jessica nodded as she wiped the tears from her face. Jules smiled to Sam who had finally come to grips that being mad and hateful to Jessica wasn't going to help her at all.

Alexis arrived home from school, happy and smiling from the great day she had. Clark was finally back at school and feeling better, and things were starting to return to normal—That was of course not considering the fact that nine months later a new baby would be in the house.

*************************A month later*************************

Jessica broke up with Jake. She told him it was just for her family's best interest that she stuck to herself for a while. He gave her a final kiss goodbye and told her that he loved her and to call him if she ever needed anything. That was when she told him that she was pregnant. She explained how she knew she needed to deal with it alone—and he didn't force himself back into her life. He agreed to let her go on with her life and he would go on with his.

--------------------------------

"Jessica?" Jules whispered. It was around 1 am and Alexis was asleep because it was a school night, and Sam was waiting for Jules to come to bed.

"Yeah mom?" Jessica asked as she sat up in bed. Jules smiled as she walked into her room and sat down beside her on her bed. "I didn't get the chance to talk to you after dinner because Alexis and Clark were throwing a party on the couch—How are you feeling?" Jessica smiled, "I'm fine." Jules nodded, "Well—I was thinking—Maybe its time that you actually go to the doctor. I mean—you're seven weeks in and I think it would be best." Jessica glanced around and nodded, "Okay—." She muttered. Jules placed her hand on Jessica's back, "I love you sweetheart." She kissed Jessica's forehead and smiled as Jessica nodded and fell back to her sheets where she dozed off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning was one of the team's Fridays off, and that morning Alexis was the first one downstairs and ready for the day.

"Sweetie—You don't have to be to school for another whole hour!" Jules giggled as she made her way into the kitchen.

"I know—I'm my things ready for me and Clark's engagement night. We finally found a hotel that would let us check in!"

Jules groaned as she fell onto the couch, "Oh God."

"What?"

"Alexis—I know you two are engaged and all, but I seriously don't think it's a good idea." Jules told her as Sam came into the living room. "What's not a good idea?"

"Mom doesn't seem to think that I should go spend the night in a hotel with Clark to celebrate our engagement."

"No the hell you aren't! You two will go sit down on that couch right there and play go fish with Carly before I will ever let you do that."

Alexis shook her head. "You can't do that to us! We want to be alone!" She yelled throwing her bags to the floor and marching upstairs. They still hadn't told her about Jessica being pregnant and that was why they had become so strict.

"She isn't going—so don't even try to go up there and make things better and give in to her." Sam told Jules as he opened the fridge. Jules shook her head, "I know—There's no way I'm letting her go."

Sam nodded.

"Okay—How about this, you and I take Jessica out for the night considering how little time we actually spend with her—and we can let them have the whole house to themselves for a few hours and Clark can spend the night with us sleeping downstairs."

"Doesn't that kinda defeat the purpose of us not wanting them alone together?" Sam chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her. She giggled, "Yes—But think about it, if I talk to her and Clark's parents talk to him—then we know things wont get too out of hand here."

Sam shook his head, "Sometimes you're just too much of a smart ass for me." She smiled, "I know."

After explaining the entire plan to Alexis—listening to her complain, then give in—then explaining the plan to Clark's parents, and hearing the excitement they expressed that their son wouldn't be sleeping in some crappy hotel with his sixteen year old fiancé, the night was set.

After dropping Alexis off for school and returning home, Jules finally woke up Jessica and explained to her the day's plans—including the fact that she was going to the doctor.

"Mom, I don't know about this—." Jessica sighed as she started to get ready. Jules glanced at her, "You'll be fine sweetie—." She told her as she hugged her gently and left her room to head back downstairs.

-------------------------------

"So Alexis still doesn't know, does she?" Jessica asked as Jules drove down the street. Jules glanced over, "No, we figured we'd let you tell her when you're ready, but I think it would be best to keep any thought of this out of her mind for a while." Jessica sighed. She felt like a disappointment, and embarrassment.

When Jules asked if she was ready once they got out of the car, Jessica shook her head low as a tear rolled down her cheek and Jules hugged her tightly. There she was crying like a baby when she was supposed to start acting like a mother.

"Jessica Braddock." A nurse called from the doorway after only a few minutes of waiting. Jessica looked up and around as her eyes fell on her mom. "Do you want me to go with you?" Jules asked. Jessica shook her head and took a deep breath, "No—No I'm fine." Jessica choked back her tears and walked back with the nurse as Jules at back in her seat, and started to admire the patches on her black SRU jacket.

---------------------------------------

"Sam—What are you doing here?" Wordy asked calmly as he walked into the shooting range. Team One wasn't on shift and Sam had come to blow off some steam by shooting at paper targets. "Just trying to get away from women—I even had to hand Carly off to Kira for the morning." He joked as he stared down the lane to observe the shots he took. "So if I was trying to kill a guy—What would you say would be the best aim, head or chest?"

Wordy chuckled, "Looks like you could take either—What's wrong?" Sam shook his head, "Nothin' man. Listen—How do you keep those women so together?"

Wordy laughed, "Well—Shelley, I just stay on her good side. Then the girls, well they're young but once they get older, I'm going to be asking you two for advice on teenage girls."

"Don't ask me!" Sam defended as he lined up another shot.

"Dude, You've never shot that many clean shots in a row—Something's got you either pissed or frustrated." Wordy started to talk.

Sam glanced up at him, "Wordy—Can you swear to keep a secret from anyone at this station or in your life?" Wordy glanced at him, "My life?" Sam nodded, "Yes your life because if Jules finds out I shared this—I will lose my life." Wordy nodded, "What's up?"

Sam sighed as he hooked his rifle back on a rack. "Jules and I have got a little trouble with one of the girls."

"Man, I heard about Clark and Alexis getting engaged—."

"No Bud, that's with that kid—We've got another issue on our hands now. An issue that I have been hiding for like a month."

"Come on Sam—Just tell me. It'll make you be able to think clearer." Wordy tried to calm him down.

"My nineteen year old daughter is pregnant." Sam blurted out as Wordy's face dropped. "Wow—Woah—Sam, Man I'm sorry."

"Yeah—Well now that someone knows, I can go shoot the guy and have someone to defend me." Sam said seriously.

Wordy grabbed Sam's shoulder, "Sam don't do anything you'll regret. I'm sure things will work out. Jules has always been good with stuff like that. Everything will end up okay in the end."

Sam nodded, "Well—Thanks for letting me give you the whole discuss your feelings moment, but I'm going to go get Carly and head on home." Wordy patted him on the back as he walked out of the range.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mrs. Braddock?" A nurse called from the doorway as Jules was pulling threads from her jacket and cussing out whatever company made them. She glanced up as the nurse signaled for her to follow.

When she opened the door to reveal Jessica with her face thrown to her palms, they lady gave them a moment.

"Sweetheart, it's okay." Jules wrapped her arms around her.

"Mom I can't do this—I just know I cant. I'm only nineteen! I'm supposed to go to college and get an education, then a job, then get married, and then start a family. I'm doing it in reverse now!" She cried as Jules kissed her forehead gently.

"You can do this—I know you can. I got through it and so can you." Jules smiled as she pulled Jessica within arm's length.

"But mom! You have an amazing job, you got a full education, and you have an amazing husband. Not to mention the fact that you're in your thirties and you just now had your first kid. Mom—What do I do?"

Jules looked her in the eyes, "You're going to get through this, and have an amazing child to show for it. Then, when the day comes—you'll find that man that accepts you, and everything will fall into place." Jessica smiled to her mom as she wiped a tear from her cheek. When a knock sounded at the door, the doctor came back in with a smile.

"Well—Julianna—." The doctor spoke as she was the same doctor Jules had gone to when she was pregnant with Carly. "He-ey." Jules' eyes wandered as her eyes fell onto her daughter. "Nice to see you again. How is your little one?" Jules smiled, "She's great." Jessica looked around as Jules took her hand and smiled at her. Minutes later an image was appearing on the monitor through an ultrasound.

"Mom." Jessica whispered as a tear broke her eyelids. Jules held Jessica's hand as she almost got teary-eyed. "Can you believe it?" She asked Jessica. Jessica looked up to her and shook her head slowly.

"Well—I'm going to get those images printed for you, I'll be right back." The doctor told them as she left the room.

"You okay?" Jules whispered. Jessica looked over at her, "Yeah—Thanks Mom."

When the doctor returned with the ultrasound pictures Jessica could hardly believe that she was going to be a mom.

"You did great sweetie." Jules told her as they drove home. Jessica smiled, as she knew that she could get through this.

**So I decided to end this chapter here. Man—I'm becoming to long-winded in these chapters. :/ Anyways…The next chapter will be up sometime tomorrow! So PLEASE review! (: **


	25. Unexpected

**Yay. Thanks for the reviews yall! (:**

**Enjoy!**

"Sam, come here for a sec." Jules whispered into her bedroom after just arriving home. Sam smiled and got up from the bed where he was on his laptop, and followed her out of the room, taking her hand.

Jules led him up the stairs and to Jessica's room. "Jessica?" She asked as she saw the smile on her daughter's face. Jessica showed Sam the ultrasound pictures as Jules pointed out the baby to him. He still couldn't believe his daughter was pregnant. All he could do was smile and hug her tightly to show her that he would support her in every way he could.

"He's mad—He's disappointed in me." Jessica told her mom as she fell to her bed. "He's not mad or disappointed sweetheart—he's just a dad and dad's don't want boys messing with their daughters." Jules wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Don't worry about it. You know I'm here for you." Jessica smiled as Jules got up and left the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That afternoon, Alexis came home and was getting ready for her night in while Sam, Jules, and Jessica were getting ready to go out.

"Hello." Jules sang as she knocked on Alexis' door.

"Oh no." She groaned as she fell to her covers.

"Yep—Now—I'm trusting you to be good tonight and if you two decide to—ew—I don't want to think of it, but if you do—just make sure you're safe because I can't deal with my little girl being pregnant." Jules giggled as she pulled Alexis tightly and smothered her, giving her a big smooch on the cheek. "Ew mom!" Alexis groaned as she pulled away. "Just promise me—Please?" Alexis sighed and nodded, "I promise Mom—really." She hugged Jules tightly and continued to get ready.

---------------------------------------------

Ed stared down Clark as he stood next to his bed. Clark's eyes looked like a kid in terror as Ed stood with his arms crossed.

"Now Clark—What are tonight's rules?"

"Um—Uh—Be safe? Don't um—uh—I don't know."

"I'm not going to be a grandpa, Clark! I'm too good looking. You better be safe." Ed yelled.

Clark nodded and patted his dad on the shoulder, "Okay Dad."

---------------------------------------------

The doorbell rang a few hours later.

"Clark!" Alexis said happily as he lifted her off the ground. "Hey Babe." He whispered, handing her a bouquet of roses.

Jules and Sam were in the kitchen and Jessica was heading downstairs.

"Hey Clark." Jules announced as she walked up to hug him. He smiled, "Hey Mrs. Braddock." She smiled and nodded, then proceeded to grab her jacket.

"You set for tonight?" Alexis asked as he kissed her cheek. He nodded and pulled out a pack of something from his pocket. "All set babe."

"Ew—Gah—Let's go people, before the hormonal freaks down here get started—." Jules yelled as she grabbed her phone.

Jessica walked by with a smile. She still hadn't told Alexis about her pregnancy—and she didn't want to until it was truly necessary.

"You be good now—okay?" Sam whispered into Alexis' ear as he kissed her hair gently. She nodded. Then Sam shot a stare at Clark on their way out. Sam had Carly in his arms as she was going with them for the night.

"I love you sweetie." Jules told Alexis as she hugged her goodbye.

"Bye Sis." Jessica waved, being the last to close the door.

"We're alone." Alexis smiled and bit her lip as Clark pulled her close.

------------------------------------------------

The three got seated at a restaurant. Jules sat next to Jessica as Sam sat across the table.

"Feeling okay?" Jules asked Jessica as she noticed she was zoning out. Jessica nodded, "Yeah."

"Listen—Jessica—I wanted to apologize for how I've been acting." Sam spoke up. "This isn't your fault. Well it is—but you know what I mean. I just want you to know that I love you, and I do support you." Jules smiled to him as Jessica looked up and smiled at her father. "Thanks." She whispered. She looked next to Sam to see the carrier holding Carly. To think that in less than nine months she would have a baby to take care of—scared her to death.

After they finished their meal—Sam, Jules, and Jessica wanted to give Alexis and Clark a few more hours alone.

"I feel like going to the mall." Jules stated as she got in the driver's seat.

"But mom, you hate the mall." Jessica laughed.

"Yeah—But Sam really hates it and I would just love to make him sit there."

"Oh Great." Sam sighed as he got in the passenger seat after strapping, "Remind me to drive myself next time."

------------------------------------------

"Alexis, I love you." Clark whispered as they lied together in her bed, his arms wrapped her around her. "I love you too Clark."

----------------------------------------

"I'll be in the electronics store, babe." Sam told Jules as they made their way into the mall. "Okay sweetie—Be good. You two sweetheart." She kissed his cheek, then Carly's, and left him to go watch tv for free.

"Okay so first we're going to go buy loads of chocolate—then I don't know." Jules giggled as she and Jessica dashed for the chocolate shop.

--------

"Spike! Buddy!" Sam yelled as he saw Spike walking towards the couch at the electronics store. Sam was seated in front of a big screen tv as he watched a match go on.

"Sam!" Spike yelled as he dove next to him, "What are you doing here?"

"Jules wanted to take Jessica shopping—So I decided to do this." He laughed.

"Nice man—Oh and nice baby."

Sam shook Carly up and down.

"Dude! Don't kill the kid!" Spike yelled, grabbed Carly from his hands and placing her in his arms, "She's so sweet—She takes after Jules."

Sam paused then laughed hysterically, "Jules—Sweet? Man, you've never slept with that woman. She's like an evil—."

"Hello boys." A voice came from behind.

"Oh—Hey Donna." Both men sighed as she sat down next to them. "What are you doing here?" Spike asked.

"I hate shopping—And my boyfriend wanted to go shopping."

"You—Have a—Boyfriend?" They both said at the same time.

She nodded and rolled her eyes, "Yes—He works security at the court house." She smiled. Both guys nodded. "So whose baby is that?" She asked. Sam rolled his eyes, "Mine you idiot." Spike chuckled as Donna's face dropped.

"Well how would I have known? I haven't seen you guys in a while."

"Well, considering Jules looked like a blowfish for nine months—It was pretty obvious."

Donna rolled her eyes and continued to watch the match.

After about 15 minutes of just sitting there, Sam looked over, "Spike?"

"Yeah?"

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"My Mother was shopping in Victoria's Secret."

Donna glanced over to Sam and both and he and she sighed a loud, "Eww."

--------------

"Chocolate—Chocolate—And more chocolate."

"But Mom—I've been throwing up every day. Why would I want chocolate?"

Jules glanced over at her, "Because chocolate is good." They both giggled. "And once those cravings kick in you're going to want it." Jessica smiled and nodded.

"Man—I'm hungry." Jules pulled candy out of her purse.

"Mom, we just ate a huge dinner. I'm not even hungry." Jessica laughed. "What are you, pregnant too?"

"No—."

"Mom?"

Jules put the candy back, "I'm sick of this store—let's leave—um—How about we look at purses?"

Jessica grabbed Jules' arm, "Mom—You're—You're pregnant and you didn't tell Dad?"

Tears filled Jules' eyes as she tore her arm away, "Sweetie—I—." She took Jessica's hand and led her out of the store as they sat down on a bench. "I don't know what I'm going to do yet. I've been looking into an abortion but I just can't bring myself to do it."

"Why cant you just—?"

"It's not Sam's."

*********************COMMERCIAL BREAK***********************

"Mom, what? Whose?"

"It's Scott's—I'm just as pregnant as you are. I told Sam that the pain meds were what was making me so sick. I know I need to tell him, but I need to decide what to do first."

"But Mom—You keep telling me that I can do this. Why didn't you say something?"

Jules shook her head, "Because, Jessica, this only involves me. No one else knows but you, so you have to just let me deal with this and whatever happens, happens. Now lets go."

Jessica stood in shock, chasing after Jules after taking a few deep breaths. "Your secret is safe with me." She whispered as Jules wrapped her arm around her.

They met back up with Sam, not the least bit excited to see Spike and Donna too.

The night ended with Sam, Jules, Jessica and Carly returning home to Clark and Alexis who had already fallen asleep.

"Hey Babe—You okay?" Sam asked as Jules finished talking to Jessica for the night. Her being pregnant wasn't spoken of during their entire conversation. "Yeah—Just stressed out." Sam nodded and kissed her forehead gently.

**Urgh, the ending was bad—But I wanted to focus on one thing (: MWAHAHAHAHA. Thanks to a certain chachakid that throws things in my mind that I just HAVE to use—But of course—Make them a tad bit different. MWWAHAHAHA (:**

**PLEASE review, the next chapter will be up soon! (: **


	26. Hero

**Okay, So I have re-written this chapter a million times now and everything still sounds lame =/ ugh. Hahah.**

**Oh man—I have been using Wordy a LOT these past few chapters. Mwaahaha.**

**Enjoy.**

"I'm going to put it up for adoption." Jules told Jessica two weeks after she had found out that her mother was pregnant with Scott's baby. "Mom, are you sure?" Jessica asked. Sam still didn't know about Jules being pregnant and Alexis didn't know about either pregnancy. Jules nodded, "It will be best—I can't take the load of having another baby. Especially with you having a baby at the same time. Anyways, it isn't even Sam's—there's no way I could deal with that. I won't show until past 13 or 14 weeks anyways, so I'm going to wait to tell him." Jessica nodded and smiled, "Thanks—Thanks for telling me though." Jules hugged her tightly, "Sweetie—Everything is going to go perfect for you, and I just know it." Jessica smiled as they hugged once more.

Jules was going to hide something huge from everyone except for Jessica—that was until the day a week later that she tried to become a hero.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Team—this guy is armed and dangerous. Someone gets eyes on this guy, immediately!" Greg shouted over the radio.

It was a homicide at a nursing home. A man was trying to find his ex-wife who worked as a nurse at the facility. On his rampage he had shot an elderly lady and a nurse's aid. The team was furiously trying to evacuate the elders by getting them onto vans and ambulances, but when the victims can't even walk or some not able to talk—It's a lot harder than it sounds. Ambulances from near by hospitals and such were trying to get people out of the building as quickly and safely as possible.

When Wordy finally found the ex-wife in an office where she had been hiding—it was Jules who was called forward to give him back up. One minute she was running towards the office—the next she saw her teammate and the lady pinned in a corner by the man who had caused terror all morning. Just then he threw a grenade towards Wordy and the nurse. The man dashed to the side, ready to shoot whoever jumped at the grenade—or didn't jump. Jules dove to the floor, knowing her vest would kill some of the effect of the grenade while Wordy got the nurse out of the room. Just as she hit the floor and concealed the explosion of the grenade, she heard a gunshot—and the man fell dead next to her, all thanks to a shot by Wordy from the doorway. Jules rolled to her side—grabbing her waist as she felt an awful pain from being blown by a grenade.

"Jules! We need medics now!" Wordy shouted as he dropped next to her, not moving her at all so that he wouldn't hurt her.

"Wordy—." She groaned as he started to pull her melted vest away. There was a huge hole across the front. It was a very strong grenade the man had and it penetrated through the material. "Wordy—I—I'm pregnant." She told him as she took a deep breath, gritted her teeth and closed her eyes. Hoping that she would pass out to relieve the awful pain.

_Her too? _

"Jules—Come on, stay with me. Sam will be here in a second. Jules!" Wordy was yelling over the radio, "Get us medics now! We're in a nurses office on the east hallway—Hurry!"

"Wordy—." She managed to mumble. He started to undo the rifle that was hooked onto her vest and pull off the heavy holsters. "He—he doesn't know." Wordy paused for a moment then nodded, "It's going to be okay."

Sam was running faster than ever along with Ed, Lou, and Spike. Greg came behind them as he and an SIU officer followed.

"Jules—!" Sam yelled as he reached down to her and got on his knees. Paramedics came into the room with a stretcher as Sam lifted her gently and placed her on it while Wordy was being escorted by the SIU. "She saved my life." Wordy told them as Greg patted his back, "It's unbelievable what she'll do to protect her team."

Jules was still semi-conscious the entire ride to the hospital—without Sam. She told him to finish work—finish the call.

------------

Next thing she knew, she opened her eyes to the dirty tile ceiling and the hustle and bustle of the emergency room. She groaned as she tried to pull herself up, only to find that she was wearing a hospital gown, a band with her name on it, and an IV inserted into her arm. "Don't—don't try to move." A man told her as he placed his large hand over her thin fingers. "You—you had—you had a miscarriage." He told her, tightening his fingers around hers. She looked over to him, her eyes weak and tired. "Jules, why didn't you tell me?"

She shook her head slowly, "It isn't—."

"It wasn't mine." He finished her sentence for her, pulling a puzzled look from her. He nodded, "You've been here for a few hours—Jessica told me everything once she saw the news. Why didn't you tell me?" He repeated.

"Sam, I—I was going to put it up for adoption. I was going to tell you in a few weeks."

"But Jules, we tell each other everything. It's just—you could have gotten time off." He told her, stroking the palm of her hand. She nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek—she had killed the baby, that she was actually going to try to give a good life to, in the line of duty.

"Sam—I can hardly move it hurts so bad." She tightened her fingers around his. "It's going to be okay. The doctors say that you will feel like this for a while. They said I can take you home tonight though." She nodded to him as he wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Sweetie—I still can't believe you hid this from me. But—I'm really sorry." He let her squeeze his hand as hard as she needed to. "I just—I didn't know if I even wanted to have it. I didn't want to tell anyone. Jessica—."

"She told me. Jules—just—It's over. We can move on."

Jules glanced over to him—and lucky her—all she could pick out of the whole emergency room were the babies in their mothers arms. Then she pictured Carly. She pictured the moment that the doctor placed her in her arms and she saw the beautiful face of her daughter that she carried for nine months.

"Sam." She whispered as tears welled in her eyes. He kissed her cheek gently, "Jules, this wasn't your fault." He knew exactly why she was getting so upset. "Yes it is!" She yelled as she started to hit her forehead. Sam grabbed her wrists as he pulled her fingers between his. "Shh." He whispered as she finally broke down into a silent cry.

"Who—who was the guy? He had a really—."

"He was the ex-husband of the nurse that you saved. You saved Wordy and the lady's life, sweetheart, you did. He was apparently in the military and that's why she left him—and he came back and just decided to come after her. The elderly lady that got shot didn't make it though. I think Greg said the nurse's aid was going to get surgery and she would make it. Jules, you saved a lot of people today. You were a hero." She smiled at him softly as he wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Sam—Sam? I need to see Jessica—to make sure she's alright."

"Sweetheart she's fine. The girls shouldn't see you like this. Jessica had to let Alexis hear when she was telling me that you were pregnant. Both of the girls are devastated sweetie—plus—you're pretty banged up."

Sam stood up to lift the side of her gown to show her the bruise. Her whole entire side stomach was a black and purple bruise that stretched around her side. Even Sam clenched with pain when he saw it.

"Where is everyone?" She asked as usually the entire team came when an officer was down. "They stuck around for a bit—until Jessica called me. When the doctor confirmed it—they decided it would be best for us to have space." She nodded as he sat back down and placed her hand at his lips, "We can get through this."

_Now how many times have we said that in the past year? _

**Okay…Yeah…Sorry…Bahahaha. I couldn't deal with three babies (: But at the moment… I'm enjoying a LOVELY convo with an Aussie and these convos just never get old. **

**PLEASE review! (: Reviews make me smiled :D See? **


	27. Guilt

**SOOOOOO If you havent noticed, FF has been down, and made me sad :( Anyways... I wrote a new chapter (:**

**I hope yall liked the last chapter! (: Okay—So—I'm going to throw yet another twist in there (: Mwwahahaha. **

**Enjoy!**

"I think it would be best that we move her upstairs for the night." The doctor explained to Sam as she pulled him out of the curtained area.

"What? Why?"

"Mr. Braddock—She's already showing signs of depression, guilt—It would just be in her best interest to keep her under the watch of nurses. Just so that she doesn't hurt herself."

Sam glanced past the curtains to see Jules sleeping soundly as the doctor put her on medications for the pain. He nodded slowly as he pushed past the doctor and walked to Jules' bedside. "I'm so sorry, Jules." He stroked her cheek that now had a lovely bruise from where she had hit herself in the face during a crying spell about an hour earlier. He didn't want the girls to have to deal with any more traumatic events in their life. When Jessica called him again to check on them, he told her to stay home with Alexis and Carly. She agreed that she would.

About an hour later, 3 nurses came down to move Jules up to the general ward. She was fast asleep as Sam walked by her side the whole way.

As the nurses left the room she was moved to, he sat down next to her and placed his hand on hers. Sam was mad—Actually furious—That she didn't tell him about her pregnancy, no matter whose baby it was. He sat, holding her hand tightly as the hours dwelled into dark.

A knock came from the door as the night lingered around 8pm.

"Hey." Wordy said from the doorway, "How is she?"

Sam sighed as he looked down at his wife for a moment. "She's starting to wake up, finally. How are you doin?" Sam asked, knowing it had been a rough day for him too.

"I'm fine—."

"Listen, I'm going to go talk to the nurse and figure out how much longer they're going to keep her on whatever meds she's on. Would you mind--?"

"Yeah buddy—You go ahead." Wordy gave him a quick hug as he let Sam walk out to the hallway.

Wordy's eyes started to tear up, "Hey—Hey Jules." He said softly as he saw her eyes open slowly.

"Hey Wordy." She smiled as she sighed.

"Listen I—."

She shook her head, "Don't even think of coming in here and apologizing—this wasn't your fault. I'm going to be fine."

"Okay—But still—I want to thank you, and so did Sarah, Marie, Allie, and Lindsay." He placed a plant on Jules' nightstand. "I knew you hated flowers—Sam told us when you were shot the first time. This time I went with the plant like everyone else." Jules smiled and giggled, "Thanks."

"No—Thank you, really. You saved my ass out there—and you saved the ex-wife, and Jules—You gave up something really big when you jumped on that grenade. You're a hero Jules."

She smiled and cringed in embarrassment as he hugged her gently. "You'll get through this—you're a very strong woman." He smiled and kissed her forehead as Sam came back.

"Well, I'm going to go. I hope you feel better soon Jules. Thanks again." Sam patted him on the back as he left the room. "Sweetie—Good news. The doctors said that you're looking like you're calming down more and they're just going to send you on home tonight with pain killers and other meds." She smiled as he kissed her gently. "We're just going to get you home and get you a good nights rest, okay?"

Within the next few hours, the doctors started her on her first dose of medicine for the night. "You feeling okay?" Sam whispered to her as she started to feel drowsy. She nodded as he took her hand and nurses moved her to a wheelchair to get them to his truck.

The whole ride home Jules dozed off with her hand tightened around Sam's.

When the bright lights of his truck pulled up, Jessica walked outside to meet them as Sam carried Jules, who was fast asleep, in his arms.

"How is she?" Jessica asked as she walked next to him. "It's been rough—the doctor's have got her knocked out though."

Jessica nodded. Sam carried her into the bedroom and placed Jules under the covers. After kissing her gently and tucking her in bed he turned to Jessica.

"Where's—?"

"Alexis and Carly are both fast asleep." She said proudly. Sam kissed her forehead, "Good job. Now you go get some sleep. You don't need to be working this hard."

Jessica nodded as she hugged him goodnight.

"Hey Jess—." He called out. "She wanted to know if you were okay."

She smiled and nodded, "I'm fine." Sam smiled as he watched her walk off to bed.

Within minutes Sam got ready for bed, turned out the lights and was asleep with his arms around Jules.

_*********2 am********_

"_You are the reason I was killed and now you killed my baby, you selfish bitch." _

"_It was an accident." She cried._

"_I finally got what I wanted and you couldn't stand to see someone else win for once in your damn life."_

"_Scott—I swear." Jules cringed in a corner as he raised his fist at her. "Scott—Stop it!" _

"_You'll regret what you've done."_

She all of a sudden felt a surge of pain as she opened her eyes to find herself hanging over the toilet, her eyes filled with tears and the terrible bruise across her body, clenching in pain. She wasn't sick—but she sure did feel like she was going to be. She crawled to her feet, noticing she hadn't even turned the bathroom light on. She could hardly breath she was in such shock, much less stand up. As she fell back down to her knees, she felt weak and vulnerable.

"_Feeling guilty?" _

She continued to see ghosts as she covered her face with her hands. What was happening to her was totally different than anything she had ever heard of. Women could get an abortion and move on with only light regret or guilt. Women could have miscarriages and know that it wasn't their fault. Jules on the other hand—she knew what she had done. She had jumped on the grenade—and she felt she did it on purpose.

The multiple drugs made it hard to see, walk, use reason—she crawled past she and Sam's bed, rising to her feet as she got out of the room.

She hobbled to the door, grabbing her jacket before she went out into the freezing cold night. Jules couldn't even see where she was going. Not only because of the dark, but the medications had completely taken over all of her bodily functions.

---------------------------------------------------

Sam rolled over in his sleep, "Sorry Jul—Jules?" He felt around to see that she was gone. The doctors had told him that with all the medication she was on, she would be asleep for hours.

He went to the bathroom—she wasn't there. He searched the entire house to find that she had officially left the building.

---------------------------------------------------

"_Feel guilty! Understand what you did to our baby! You aren't a hero, you're a killer."_

She trailed down the sidewalk as streetlights shown a bright place before each step.

"_Think of that baby, Jules—Bob, or Frank—or even Kate, if it was a girl." _

Jules froze as she held onto her side with one hand and threw her other fist against the side of her head.

"_Kate could have looked just like you, Jules, but you'll never know." _

When she saw the large truck heading her way, she felt a sudden urge to run—and she did.

"Jules! No!" A voice yelled as she saw the bright lights of an eighteen-wheeler, blaring its horn. When the lights shut off and everything went black, she knew it was over.

**MWAHAHAHAHA. Hope you enjoyed the little cliffy (:**

**REVIEW!**


	28. Black & White vs Color

**MWAHAHAHA Cliffhanger (:**

**And again. Fanfiction is having glitches.**

**Enjoy.**

Everything was dark. Everything was black. The sky was black with only a few stars. The asphalt that her face was planted in was black. Everything was dark and motionless until she was rolled over by someone. She could hear someone with their face next to hers as they breathed heavily as if they had just ran for their life.

Sam looked at his hand as he crawled to his knees. Everything was in color. His hand was covered in bright red blood, and the bright yellow streetlights shone down directly on the pale, white body next to him. "Jules!" He yelled as tears poured down his cheeks. He shook her gently after propping her head in his hands.

"Are you two okay!?" The truck driver yelled as he jumped down from his vehicle. Sam looked over to him. "You didn't hit us. But I knocked her down really hard. I'm not sure if she's breathing." Sam breathed heavily as he pressed his fingers to her neck to see if she had a pulse. "She's—She's breathing. I've got to get her to the hospital!" Sam yelled as he lifted her in his arms.

"Sir, your hand." The truck driver announced as he say Sam's hand practically torn to pieces from how hard he wrapped his arm around her waist and slammed into the ground. Sam looked around as he didn't know what to do. The man ran to his truck and got towels from the back, compressing them to Sam's hand. "Hold on, I'll get an ambulance." He told Sam as he ran to his truck to phone in a report for 911 over his radio.

When the ambulance arrived minutes later, the truck driver was still standing there, helping Sam tape towels around his hand to control the bleeding while Sam tried to hold Jules very still.

"What happened." An officer and paramedics approached.

"She's on multiple meds tonight. The doctors said she'd be asleep all night, but she was sleep walking and walked out in front of a truck. I pushed her away but when we hit the ground, she got knocked out. This man has done nothing but help."

The officer led the truck driver over to his car and told him he could go.

"We'll take you both." A paramedic stated as they loaded Jules onto a gurney, her body still pale and almost lifeless. Sam totally forgot about the kids as they rode down the street quickly, him sitting next to her as a medic in the back of the ambulance bandaged his hand.

Arriving at the hospital, they dashed into the emergency room.

"Jules—Sweetie, It's going to be okay." He kissed her cheek gently as doctors pulled him away and told him to sit down.

30 minutes of hooking her up to IVs and monitors was all it took for Sam to be approached by the doctor that had treated her earlier that day.

"The medications we had her on were very strong. Due to the fact that she actually woke up while on those medications tell us that she has got to be in pure fear, shock, traumatized or anything like that. I along with a few other doctors including the psychiatrist have all agreed that the safest place for her to be right now is the psychiatric ward."

Sam gasped and shook his head.

"Now, Mr. Braddock, I know that you don't want her up there—no one would. But for her safety and the safety of your family—a 72 hour lockdown would be the best thing for her right now. We would just leave her in a isolated room and keep an eye on her."

Sam shook his head, "I have a family to take care of—There's no way—."

"She had suicidal thoughts—and almost killed herself. Now, I suggest you let us do this and get you fixed up and let you go home to take care of your family. It's three days for her to clear her thoughts. She's dealing with depression from guilt. She could possible try and kill herself again if we don't do this."

He looked up at the doctor from the chair he was sitting in. She nodded and slowly, telling him it was the only thing to do. He glanced over at the bed Jules lied in and nodded gently.

"We're going to treat her for the concussion and get her cleaned up—then move her upstairs to the psychiatric ward. It's best if she doesn't see you when she wakes up."

Sam looked over, "Can I go ahead and say goodbye then?"

The doctor smiled and nodded slowly, "They'll take good care of her up there—she'll be fine and we'll keep you updated on how she's doing."

Sam pulled himself from his chair and walked over next to her, "She's going to be okay though, right?"

The doctor nodded, "It looks worse than it is. She just has a lot of damage to her face from the hit to the ground—but if that truck had hit her she would have probably not even made it."

Sam stroked his hand down her arm and pulled his fingers through hers, "Shes had a rough life." He whispered as he kissed her lips gently them pressed his forehead on hers. "I love you more than anything in the whole world sweetheart."

"You can bring by a few sets of clothing in the morning if you want, anything to make her more comfortable."

He nodded as looked at her for a moment. "You're going to get through this, and get better. I'll take care of Jessica, Alexis, and Carly for you while you get better sweetie." Tears poured down his face as he kissed her for the last time he would for a few days. "You be good—we'll be waiting for you to come home the second you're better." He stroked his hand through her hair and twirled a piece with his finger, "I love you, Jules." His last motion was stroking his thumb beneath her eye as he could feel she was crying. He turned and walked out of the room, the doctor following.

"As I said, Just bring by a bag with any kind of comfortable clothes and shoes. Here's the requirement list for anything she has." She handed him a file. "No laces or belts or anything of that sort. If there is anything like a coat or something that means something to her—that would also be a good thing to bring."

Sam glanced at her.

"Mr. Braddock, your wife is in good hands. We'll keep you updated. She'll be fine."

Sam nodded as he shook hands with the doctor and said, "Thank you."

He made his way through the still crowded ER at 3:30 am. When the automatic doors opened to the frigid air of the cold night, he caught the first cab he could see.

-------------------

"Dad, where's mom? Why didn't you have your phone? Where'd you go?" Jessica asked a million questions as Sam came in around 4 am. "Dad! I was about to call the police! I was worried!"

"Go to bed sweetie." He told her as he wiped his eyes.

"Dad! Your hand! Where the hell is Mom? Come on Dad! Talk to me!" She yelled as tears poured down her cheeks.

Sam grabbed Jessica's arm, "Shh. You cant get all stressed out like this Jess, you need to stay calm. Come here." He took her hand and led her to his and Jules' room and sat down next to her on the bed, "Jessica—You know how your mother was fast asleep when I brought her home?" Jessica nodded. "She got up in the middle of the night and was either sleep walking, hallucinating, or just having a nightmare—but she made her way outside and in front of a truck." Jessica gasped. "But—Before the truck hit her, I got her out of the way, but now she's at the hospital and—Jessica—They decided to keep her for a 72 hour lockdown in the psychiatric ward."

Jessica shook her head, "No! No, I need her here!"

"It's only three days—We'll get through this. And, I know that I'm not your mother—but if you ever need anything you can always tell me. I want you to take it easy though. I can deal with Alexis and Carly." Jessica nodded as Sam pulled her into a hug. "Now go get some sleep." He watched with tears in his eyes as Jessica nodded again and left the room.

He sighed back against his pillows, looking next to him to see that his wife wasn't there with him—and he started to think of how she felt when he left her to go to the base and Afghanistan. "I'm so sorry Jules." He whispered to himself as he pressed his palms to his eyes.

-------------------------------------------

"_Feeling guilty yet?"_

Jules sat up quickly, feeling a rush to the head as she fell back against the pillows. The slowly brought her self back up as she looked around slowly.

"Where the hell am I?"

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! (: MWWAHAHAHAHA. **

**Okay. So. Yeah. Fanfiction is starting to make me angry ): **

**You cant receive any alerts or reviews. Like you can add reviews but they aint showing up! **

**Ugghhh. **


	29. The First Day Is the Hardest

**Wow. It took me a while to write this. Bahaha. It's kinda confusing and sloppy…sorry!!! :/ **

**Enjoy!**

It was 4:30 am.

"Where the hell am I!?!" Jules yelled as loud as she could as she tried to hold herself up in bed, looking around to the blank room. She was all alone and scared.

"Mrs. Braddock, my name is Dr. Allison Miller." A lady came in slowly, her words dropping by the syllables. "You're at the hospital, and this is the psychiatric ward. We're going to keep you here for a few—."

"No! I'm not some damn psycho! I don't belong here!" Jules yelled as she tried to climb out of bed, only to be stopped by two nurses who came in the room and grabbed her wrists. She kicked and squirmed, but was too weak and tired to fight. "Let go of her." The doctor told them as they quickly dropped her arms and let her sit on the floor while they walked out. She was traumatized as she crawled to a corner and balled up.

"You're not a psycho. You have just gone through something traumatic and its affecting you very severely." Dr. Miller tried to become her friend, but it wasn't working. She followed next to Jules as she bundled in the corner.

Jules placed her hands on her face and started to cry, "I didn't do anything though! Why am I here? Is Sam mad at me for something?"

"No—No Mrs. Braddock. Your husband loves you very much. He made that very clear. Last night, you were either sleep walking or dreaming, and you made your way outside and into the middle of the road. If it wasn't for your husband, you would have been hit by an 18-wheeler truck."

Jules gazed up at her with tears in her eyes. She looked like a little kid running from the doctor. "He wanted me to feel guilty!"

"Who, Mrs. Braddock, who?"

"Him! The voice! Scott!"

The doctor nodded, "Tell me about Scott—Who is he?"

"I killed him! I mean—." She took multiple deep breaths, "He—He raped me! But then he was killed! It's all my fault!"

"No it wasn't your fault. He hurt you—."

"He got me pregnant! And I wanted an abortion—but then I decided to put it up for adoption!" She was screaming and crying.

"Yes—But you had a miscarriage. Miscarriages are never your fault."

"I jumped on a grenade! I killed that baby! I killed it!"

The doctor shook her head, "But you saved others in the middle of doing that. I saw it on the news. Do you know how many people you saved? Many. All of the elders and the other nurses, plus your teammates—you saved them all by your brave move."

Jules shook her head and cried, "Why me!?"

"You're a hero."

"No! No Im not! I killed two people! One that didn't do anything wrong!"

"Things happen, Mrs. Braddock—You didn't kill anyone."

Jules cried and shook her head furiously as she easily pulled her knees to her chest, all of a sudden feeling a sharp pain from the bruises. "Ow!" She yelled falling to her side in tears, "I just want my husband and my kids! I need to take care of my baby! And Alexis! She needs me! And Jessica needs me more than anyone! And—and—I want Sam! I want him to just kiss me and make everything better!"

"I know—I know—But if we just get you in bed and let you sleep…this will be over soon, I promise."

Jules glanced up with puppy dog eyes as she placed her face back on the carpeted floor.

----------------------------------------------

Sam lied wide awake until he realized it was going on 5 am and he was supposed to be at work at 8.

It was time to make the dreaded call where he would tell Greg why he and Jules wouldn't be at work today.

"Sam—Why are you calling, I'll see you in a few hours." Greg asked sternly.

_***_

"Boss, Jules and I wont be there today. I just—It's been a really rough night. Can I call you after shift or something?"

***

"Sure Sam. Is everything okay?"

***

"Well—I've got it under control, but I'll explain it later."

***

"Okay Sam—I hope you guys are okay. Talk to you later."

***

"Bye."

The call ended. Maybe it wasn't as bad as Sam had expected, but he didn't even care. He threw his phone to the side table and rolled over, looking to wear Jules would usually be sleeping soundly, smiling at him occasionally as he would kiss her gently while she was asleep.

"Dad?" A voice came from the doorway.

"Jessica." Sam smiled as he sighed and sat up to look at her.

"Cant sleep either?"

Sam nodded, "I just—I don't know—I can't believe shes having to go through this."

Tears began to draw down Jessica's cheeks, "Dad—I know its only 72 hours, but I really need her. I want her to come home like the same old Jules she has been. Dad—." Jessica threw her face to her palms.

"Come here sweetie." Sam reached his hand out for Jessica and pulled her into a hug, "She'll be okay."

"But Dad—How do I tell Alexis about me being pregnant? Mom was going to help me—we were going to tell her yesterday, but I really don't think I can hold off a few more days. I mean—Dad—The baby is kicking, and I'm scared and I just really want Mom here."

Sam's jaw dropped as he then bit his lips, "Don't be scared Jessica—She'll be home soon. It's kicking, already?"

Jessica nodded, "Right now." She took her father's hand slowly, and placed it on her still almost flat stomach. If you saw her from the side, you could tell she was pregnant, but from the front she looked skinny as a rod. Sam smiled, "Your mom will be so happy to feel her first granddaughter kick the second she gets home, Jessica." Jessica smiled, wiping her tears from her eyes.

-----------------------------------------------

***********8 am***********

After dozing off and waking up for a few hours, Sam finally decided just to get on up and take a few of Jules' things over to the hospital while the girls were sleeping. He collected plenty of lounge pants, pajamas and comfortable shirts and jackets, plus her favorite panda slippers. He also looked over the list to see that she could have pictures and other things that would make her stay more homey.

"Mr. Braddock."

Sam turned around at the front desk of the psychiatric ward.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Allison Miller—I've been assigned to your wife's case."

"How's she doing?"

She sighed, "Well, pretty upset about the fact that shes not with her family—but she's doing well. She couldn't sleep, so we just started her on a few meds to keep her comfortable and let her relax. We've got close eyes on her, she'll be fine."

Sam nodded, "Well—Here are her things that I brought." Sam handed her the bag. She smiled and nodded, "It always helps the patients to have things that make them feel more comfortable."

"I guess I'll be going."

"I or one of the other doctors will definitely give you a call around lunchtime to give you an update."

"Thank you." He told her as he made his way over to the elevator and wiped his tears once he saw she was gone.

***********11 am************

"Mrs. Braddock." A nurse spoke softly as Jules started to wake up. "I have some food here for you, and a surprise. Your husband brought by a bag of things for you." Jules smiled for the first time in a day or two and nodded as she took the bag gently in her hand and placed it in her lap as the nurse left the room.

When she opened it up, her smile grew even brighter.

She pulled out the first few outfits of t-shirts, sweatpants and light jackets. Then there were panda slippers that gave her a short giggle. She then found her black SRU jacket that brought tears to her eyes. The bag became lighter and lighter until she finally came across a small bag inside, filled with frames. She smiled brightly as she saw the pictures of her three daughters, pictures of the team, then her favorites—she and Sam at their wedding. "Sammy." She whispered to herself as she touched each picture and smiled at all the thinks he had brought to make her comfortable.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dad? What time is it?" Alexis groaned as she came downstairs.

"Almost noon."

"But—."

Sam reached his arm out from the couch as he took her hand and pulled her next to him. "Where's mom?" She mumbled as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Sweetie—Your mom had a very rough night, and the doctors are keeping her under watch at the hospital for a few days." He decided it would be best that she didn't know the full details.

"No! I want her here! She'd be better off with us!" Alexis yelled as she jumped to her feet in tears. Sam pulled her back to him in tight hug. "I know Lexi—but it's for her safety. She'll be better when she comes home. Its only a 72 hour stay, but we cant visit her. She needs to be alone."

Alexis wiped her eyes as Sam placed her in his lap. "Listen, she's coming home Monday morning, so I'm going to keep you home that day. I'm taking a few days off to stay with you girls. Why don't you go check on Carly?" Alexis nodded and smiled as Sam kissed her cheek and she walked off to Carly's room.

"Dad?" Jessica mumbled as she then came downstairs. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because you finally went to sleep." He smiled and wrapped her in a hug. "How are you feeling?"

"Sick—But I'm fine. Have you told—?"

Sam nodded, "Not too many details though. I just told her she needed to stay for a few days. She's checking on Carly now."

"Did you tell Sarge?"

"I'm going to explain everything to him after shift is over."

Jessica smiled and nodded, "So she gets out on Monday at...?"

"5 am. Man, this time better go fast because I'm a wreck. I mean—I have no clue how to take care of a baby."

Jessica giggled, "Don't worry Dad—I can take care of it. It's not that hard."

Sam sighed back into the couch, "Good."

"Hey Jess." Alexis called out, making her way into the living room with Carly in her arms. "Hey Sis." She smiled, still trying to hide her pregnancy with big, baggy shirts. She wanted Jules to be there when she told her. "You wanna come help me pick out an outfit for Carly?" Jessica smiled, proud of Alexis for trying to keep the cheerful mood in the household, "Sure."

Sam watched as the two left the room—And his face then fell back to his palms.

---------------------------------------------------

"Are those your daughters?" A nurse asked sweetly as she stood next to Jules' bed. Jules smiled as she rolled to her side to see the pictures on the bedside table. "Yeah—Jessica and Alexis are adopted, and Carly is our baby." The nurse smiled and nodded, "They're all beautiful—and you and your husband look great together." Jules smiled brightly, "Thanks."

The 72 hours were starting to dwindle away as it approached nighttime.

-------------------------------------------------

The team had a late shift that night. When everyone finally went home it was around 9 pm.

"Sam—What is going on?" Greg asked as he heard Sam answer the phone.

****

"Boss—Jules almost got hit by a truck last night. She's pretty bad off mentally and emotionally. The doctors said she would be okay—but they're keeping her in the psychiatric ward for 72 hours to keep and eye on her. We cant even visit her."

****

"Oh my gosh. Sam—I'm so sorry." Greg fell into his chair in the dark briefing room.

****

Sam sighed, "Yeah—Well—We've got a lot going on in our family right now. Stuff that I'd rather explain with Jules.

****

"Okay buddy. You—you just take the week off. And when you see Jules—tell her we love her." Greg almost got teary eyed.

****

"Will do Boss. I'll try and keep you guys updated."

****

"Thanks Sam…Call if you need anything."

****

"Okay Sarge—Bye."

****

"Goodbye." Greg stated.

The call ended.

Sam sank back against the pillows on their bed. He sighed as he pulled at the sheets roughly, tears filling his eyes as he thought of how traumatized Jules must be by all that has happened to her.

"Dad?" Jessica whispered as she stood in the doorway. Sam sat up slowly, "Hey."

"I got Carly asleep. Alexis was on the phone with Clark and she said she was about to go to bed. How are you doing?"

Sam nodded, "As good as I think I'm going to be for the next two days." Jessica tilted her head to the side and nodded, "She'll be home soon. She knows how much we love her."

Sam smiled, "Goodnight sweetheart." He told her as she walked over and hugged him tightly. "G' night Dad."

He watched as Jessica smiled and left the room, only for him to sink back into the bed and look over to the picture of him and Jules that rested on the nightstand. "Jules." He whispered as he stroked his thumb across the frame. He placed it back down on the nightstand and closed his eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------

Jules bundled up and got ready for bed, still careful of the terrible bruises and scratches all over her body. She was afraid to look at her own face, and she cringed when she saw the bruise on her side. When she got in bed and took one last look at all the pictures on the nightstand, she closed her eyes tightly and dragged the blankets around her body.

Only a few hours into a deep sleep—Someone appeared.

"_I'm Back." _

**Mwwwahahaha (: **

**PLEASE review!**


	30. Time

**Aww—Where are yall? ): Hopefully the last chapter will get some reviews in the morning!**

**Enjoy!**

The family added yet another 24 hours without Jules.

24 hours to go.

"Wow—You sure are up bright and early." Jessica spoke as she came downstairs. Sam was sitting at the kitchen table with a coffee in his hands. "It's 5am!" She giggled. Sam nodded, "Only 24 hours until Jules is home." Jessica smiled and hugged him gently, "I know."

As Sam stood up from the table and placed his coffee onto the counter, he started to pick through the fridge for something to eat for breakfast. "Do you want anything to eat?" He asked. "Oh no—definitely not. That's the only reason I'm up—Ive been sick for the last half hour." Sam nodded, "Your mom was sick as a dog—I seriously think she ate the amount she now eats in one week—in the whole nine months." Jessica laughed, "No wonder shes skinny as a rod now." Sam chuckled, "Well—She says the weight gain is worth it." Jessica smiled and placed her hand on her almost unnoticeable baby bump. "I hope so."

------------------------------------------------------

Jules continued to sleep into the morning hours—not that it was anything peaceful.

"_So, now you see what its like to be locked up." _

_Jules shook her head, "In 24 hours I'll be home where I belong. Leave me alone, dammit." _

"_You can't get rid of me. I'm dead now. I can be at any place at any time."_

"_Just leave me alone. I want you out of my life!" _

_Scott jerked her arm, "Think about the baby Jules. You trying to save others…actually killed a poor—innocent—little child." _

"_I didn't! It's not my fault that I had a miscarriage!" She yelled, pulling away._

"_You're starting to listen to the doctors, eh? Who are you going to trust? Them…or me?" _

_She gave a confused look, "Them." _

"_Well then—." All of a sudden Scott disappeared as Jules opened her eyes quickly, only to find 3 doctors surrounding her bed as they took notes. _

"Congratulation Mrs. Braddock." Dr. Miller smiled, "Your brain patterns show that you're calm now."

Jules looked to all the doctors who smiled brightly. "What does—?"

"The treatments are working. You've finally tried to push the stressor in the issue, out of your life and you're accepting others to help you." Dr. Miller explained. Jules nodded and continued smiling. "You'll be able to go home tomorrow, first thing, at 5am—If you keep this up." She nodded and just kept on smiling as she looked to her nightstand to see the family that wanted her to come home more than anything.

---------------------------------------------------------------

It neared 10 am.

"Jess are you okay?" Alexis asked as Jessica came walking out of the bathroom. She nodded, "Yeah, fine, why?"

"You've been throwing up since I got up an hour ago!"

Jessica forced a grin, "It's just something I ate—I'm fine." Alexis nodded and smiled as Jessica went downstairs to get Carly.

"Hey cutie—How are you?" Jessica whispered as she lifted the few month old baby in her arms. "Your mom is going to be home tomorrow morning and I'm sure she can't wait to see you." Jessica kissed her baby sister on the forehead and went back to rocking her gently.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Noon.

"Mr. Braddock?" The doctor asked over the phone.

***

"Hey doc—how is she?"

***

The doctor smiled, "She's doing great. I think she's finally pushing the stressors away and letting us help her. All of her vitals stay normal when she's sleeping and she's just doing perfectly. She'll be ready to come home at exactly 72 hours which is 5 am."

***

Tear poured in Sam's eyes, "Oh my gosh—Thank you—Thank you so much."

***

"You're so welcome. I hope your family is doing well and I can tell you that she is dying to be back with you guys. She misses all of you dearly."

***

"Well, we love her and we miss her more than anything in the world. I'll be there right at 5 am."

***

"Okay, see you then. Bye."

***

Sam smiled, "Bye."

He sank back into the couch with a smile from ear to ear as he tossed his phone to the side. That's when he went upstairs to share the great news with the girls.

"She's coming home, girls." He smiled as they were all in Alexis' room. Jessica had Carly in her arms as she and Alexis ran over and hugged their dad tightly.

"Is she doing better?" Alexis asked cheerfully. Sam nodded, "Much better."

-------------------------------------------------------

Hours passed into late afternoon, and as Jules enjoyed her final "psychiatric ward dinner", She also listened to speakers who told about their stories of depression, suicide thoughts, or anything of that sort—but they spoke of how much better their lives are now. She smiled as each of them proudly said their name and how they overcome whatever they were guilty of.

"You want to head on back to your room?" A nurse asked her. Jules was still in a wheelchair because of the pain she was in, but it would only be for a little longer that they would try and keep her off her feet. She shook her head, "Hold on."

"Hi, I'm Jenna." A lady told her as Jules smiled at her.

"You—you had a miscarriage?"

Jenna nodded, "Yeah—It set off my depression because I thought it was my fault, but it wasn't—Miscarriages are never the mother's fault."

Jules smiled and nodded at her, "That's what happened to me."

"I finally realized that the doctors were only going to help me put the past behind and push the guilt away."

"Same. How are you now though?"

"I'm great. I've never felt so good in my life. I went on to have another daughter—that was my husband's."

"It wasn't--?"

Jenna shook her head, "I was raped—and there was nothing I could do about it."

"Me too. So, you've been able to move on?"

"My daughter starts preschool tomorrow." She smiled. Jules nodded, "I hope I can be as strong as you." Jenna bent over to hug her gently, "You will be—It just takes time."

"Thanks." Jules smiled—her time here was done. When she went to bed—the next morning she would be back in her husband's arms where she belonged.

**Hope yall liked this chapter!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! **


	31. Strong

**Yay. Finally, Jules is getting out of the psycho hut. (:**

**Enjoy!**

"Dad—Are you seriously already up?" Jessica giggled as she came downstairs after hearing pots smashing into the floor. He chuckled, "I'm just so excited." He said as it was 3:30 am.

"That's exactly what Mom did when you were coming home from the base. She blew up enough breakfast to last a lifetime."

Sam laughed, "Well, I just want her to be happy and comfortable when she gets back. I'm about to head on out actually."

"Okay, Dad. I'll stay here with Alexis and Carly and get them on up and dressed for the day."

Sam nodded as he retreated to his bedroom to get ready to go get Jules.

--------------------------------------------

"Mrs. Braddock, do you want to get on up? It's 4 am." A nurse told her. Jules opened her eyes quickly and dove her feet to the floor carefully, limping over to her bag.

"I can tell you're excited to get home." The nurse giggled.

Jules nodded, "More than anything."

"Well—You made it through the night without waking up."

Jules jerked straight up with a smile on her face, "I did, didn't I?" She was happier than ever as she started to collect her things. The nurse nodded and left her to get dressed to leave.

--------------------------------------------

"Hello Mr. Braddock." The doctor smiled as she came to meet him at the front desk of the psychiatric ward. He smiled and shook her hand, "Hey—I know I'm a few minutes early but I—."

"Don't worry about it. Here's a few forms you need to sign—she's getting packed up now. She should be out in a bit."

Sam nodded, as he knew that he was finally within minutes of seeing her again. Only down a hallway was where all of the patient rooms and meeting rooms for seminars.

When he finished filling out the forms he handed them back to the nurse. "She'll be right out." She told him with a smile as he smiled in reply and took a seat.

Jules came down the hallway with her bag on her arm. Nurses gave her hugs and Dr. Miller gave her a final goodbye, "He's waiting for you." She grinned. Jules smiled and nodded as she headed towards the double doors.

Sam looked up when he heard the security lock on the door snap as it opened. He stood up and smiled, seeing her pause and smile back. He reached out his arms as she ran towards him, dropping her bag in the middle of the room as he lifted her around his waist. "Hey sweetheart." He whispered in her ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. "Sammy." She whispered back wither tears in her eyes as he kissed her gently. All of the doctors and nurses smiled, as they loved seeing people reuniting with their family after treatment. "I missed you so much babe." He told her. She nodded, "I missed you too." He gently placed her on her feet and grabbed her bag over his shoulder.

"Thanks again." Jules smiled to all of the nurses and doctors. They nodded as Sam took her hand and led her out of the ward and towards the elevators.

"I'm so proud of you sweetie." He kissed her cheek as she smiled, "Thanks—But I have to say, I am proud of myself—I didn't think I could do it." Sam nodded, "We all had faith in you." She looked over to him, squeezing his hand as they listened to the elevator beep floor by floor.

When they made their way out to the car, Jules was limping from the awful pain she was still in, so Sam lifted her up on his hip and kissed her gently. She giggled, "I missed you." He nodded and kissed her again, "I missed you more."

--

"Jules, I wanted to apologize for how I left you that night." He whispered as he drove his truck with her in the passenger seat. She glanced over, "I wanted to thank you though. If I had been awake—I would have never gone through this and I would have never erased these awful memories." Sam smiled over to her and stroked a hand through her hair. "Well then—I'm glad that you got that behind you sweetheart." She nodded, "Me too. I met a lot of really amazing people that got through their problems." At the stoplight Sam leaned over and kissed her lips gently, "That's wonderful sweetie."

"So how are the girls? How's Jessica feeling?"

"They're great. Jessica is feeling well—pregnant, but she's been really helpful. So has Alexis—I kept her home today because I think she just needs to be here. Carly is doing great too. Oh and Jessica has a surprise for you."

Jules smiled brightly, "Thanks for taking such good care of them." Sam nodded and took her hand.

------------------------------------

"Girls—." Sam yelled as he opened the front door to the house. All of a sudden Alexis and Jessica barreled down the stairs, Alexis holding Carly in her arms. "Mom!" They all shouted as Jules wrapped her arms around them gently. "Hey girls—I missed you so, so much." She kissed each of them as Alexis handed her Carly. The baby wrapped her hand around Jules' finger, bringing tears to her eyes. "Hey sweetie." She whispered as she kissed Carly gently.

"How are you girls?" Jules asked with a smile. Both of them nodded, "Great."

Alexis still had no idea about Jessica being pregnant—so Jessica took the happy moment to break the news to her.

"Mom—." Jessica took Jules' hand as she smiled and glanced over to Alexis.

Alexis gave a puzzled looked as Jessica held onto Jules' hand. "Alexis—I think its time to tell you something."

"What?"

Jessica nodded to Jules who looked over. "Alexis, you sister is pregnant." Alexis didn't know whether to jump with happiness or yell and scream. "What?" She repeated, this time with a smile. Jessica nodded, 11 weeks." Alexis looked in shock. She just smiled brightly and hugged her sister tightly, "Why didn't you tell me!?"

"We just felt it would be best to wait sweetie."

"But you and Jake—."

Jessica nodded, "I want to do this alone. Mom—I felt it kick. You can hardly feel it, but its there." Jessica pulled Jules' hand to her stomach and Jules smiled, handing Sam Carly as she pulled her into a hug, "Sweetie, I'm so happy for you." Jules kissed her cheek gently.

Sam wrapped his arms around Alexis, "Please don't get yourself into that." He whispered into her ear. Alexis nodded, "I wont Dad—I promise." He kissed her cheek as the family continued to hug.

"Mom, we missed you so much!" Both girls continued to say as the family finally made it into the living room where Jules sat down and watched everyone follow her lead.

"I know its early—But I just want you all to know that I'd rather talk to each of you separately about what happened—if that's okay."

They all nodded as she smiled, "I missed you all and I love all of you very, very much. Now—why don't you girls get more rest—It's 6 am and I know you haven't slept much." They both nodded and she kissed them both.

"Sammy." Jules turned to face him as he held Carly. She took her daughter in her arms and kissed Sam gently. "I missed you more than anything in the world—Thanks for bringing the pictures, I loved them."

Sam chuckled and brushed his fingers through her hair, "I missed you so much sweetheart. Do you want to go get a few hours of sleep? Today's going to be rough trying to get the family back on track." Jules nodded, "Sure—." She stood up and walked to Carly's room, placing the baby into the crib as Sam placed his hand on her shoulder. "She missed you." Jules smiled and nodded as she took Sam's hand and they went to bed.

-------------

"Sam?" Jules whispered after lying wide-awake for an hour. "What's wrong babe?" Sam asked as he pulled her close. She shook her head, "Nothing—I was just wondering how some of those people I heard yesterday got through this." Sam rolled over and smiled at her, "They were strong—Just like you."

**Aw Man! This chapter fell apart and became all bllleehh. Sorry! But still—PLEASE review!!! (:**


	32. Sorry About the Past

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!!!!**

**Enjoy!**

"Alexis?" Jules whispered at her doorway. "I wanted to talk to you first." Alexis smiled and nodded as Jules made her way in and sat down.

"So—How was it?" Alexis asked sweetly as Jules smiled at her. "It was—It was a very good experience because of how much I have been through. From my childhood since my mother died, to now—my life kinda sucked. So I think it was something good for me. I got to hear a lot of other people's stories." Alexis pulled her mom into a tight hug, "I'm glad you think that way, we missed you so much." Jules giggled, "I missed you more."

"Now—Mom—Jessica's pregnant?" Alexis asked with worried eyes, Jules nodded slowly, "Yes—sweetie—She is. Now, I really need you to not go down that path and just be as safe as you possibly can. If that means you being on the pill—then that's what you'll do. She didn't think about what she was doing and now she has to have and raise a baby all by herself. I don't want you and Clark to have to deal with that. Jessica decided to do this all alone because she knew that Jake wasn't the one that she wanted to spend her life with—and she made a mistake." Alexis just stared at her, "But Mom—That's a pretty big mistake." Jules nodded and placed her hand on top of Alexis', "I know—But—You just have to promise to me that you wont let that happen to you." Alexis nodded and pulled Jules into a gentle hug, "I love you Mom." She smiled, "I love you too Lexi." Jules kissed her hair gently and stood up, and walked out.

She walked down the hallway and towards Jessica's room, "Sweetie—." Jules sighed as she saw Jessica face down on her bed, crying. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" She whispered as she sat down next to her and rubbed her back. "I'm so sick of this already! I feel awful! I shouldn't have to deal with this yet!"

"I know Jess—I know—But just think about it, you're 11 weeks so that means your 2 months and 3 weeks in. You can get through this—I know you can." Jessica rolled over and nodded, "Did you calculate that in your head?" They both giggled, "No—Well yeah—I was bored." Jessica sat up and hugged her mother, "You're the best mom in the world—." Jules smiled, "I wouldn't say the best in the world, but I just love taking care of you girls." She kissed Jessica on the forehead gently.

"Now how about some lunch?" Jules giggled as she stood up slowly. Jessica stared her down.

Jules shook her head, "I'll take that as a no."

Making her way downstairs, the phone rang and she dashed to answer it, giggling at Sam as he kissed her gently.

"Hello?"

***

"Hey Jules—It's Greg—How are you?"

***

She smiled, "Hey Boss—I'm good."

***

"Listen I—."

***

"Sarge—I'm better. It was a good experience for me—but now I'm back with my family where I belong. So what's up?"

***

"That's great—anyways—I was just wondering if your family wanted to meet up with the team for drinks and dinner tonight. I know that Wordy's bringing his whole family to dinner and then Shelley's taking the girls home since it's a school night. Ed, Sophie, and Clark are coming. Lou and Spike are too. Plus some of the dispatchers might show up along with other officers. So--?"

***

"Sure Boss—It would be nice to be with everyone. I'll find a babysitter for Carly and we'll bring the girls out. What restaurant?"

***

"We're meeting at the Wagner at 7. Can't wait to see you guys."

***

"Great—You too Boss—Thanks for inviting us."

***

"Bye Jules."

-------

The call ended as Jules went to tell Sam and the girls.

After hearing groans from Jessica about having to leave the house and still try to hide the fact that she's pregnant—she finally got her to agree. Alexis caught her before she even came to ask her. She was super excited because she hadn't seen Clark in a few days.

"Mom—How in the world am I supposed to fit in anything!" Jessica asked as she on her laptop in bed.

Jules giggled, "Uh—Hmm—I'm sure I have some kind of night out dress that would fit you. You are taller than me—Oh well—You can just be a sexy mom-to-be."

"Mom!" Jessica laughed as she nodded, "Okay—I'll come downstairs later." Jules hugged her gently and walked out, heading back downstairs to call a babysitter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After trying on six different dresses Jules owned while she was pregnant, Jessica finally gave up on hiding it. "Maybe it's time I tell them." She sighed. Jules nodded, "I'll be right there with you sweetie."

-------

"Well Sammy—Don't you just look sexy?" Jules snickered as she walked into their room to see him in dark jeans and a nice button down shirt. When she walked over to him and started to unbutton his shirt, he grabbed her hands, "Sweetie—I just took the time to button it up." She giggled as she placed a kiss on his chest, "Oh well."

He looked down at her, "You look gorgeous babe." She was wearing a dark purple halter dress with her trench coat over it. "You look even better." She kissed him gently as she walked to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

-----------------------------------

"We'll be home before midnight." Jules told the babysitter. She nodded, "Okay Mister and Mrs. Braddock." She took Carly in her arms and sat down on the couch for a night of slow and grueling babysitting.

"Mom—I look huge." Jessica groaned as she walked up next to Jules on the way out. "Sweetie—You look beautiful. You're pregnant—embrace it." Jessica gave her a confused look then laughed as she and Alexis got in the back seat of Jules' jeep.

-----------

In the restaurant, the team had booked a smaller party room with tables and food all set up. Wine glasses were all around and

"Well if it isn't the lovely Braddock family?" Greg sang as the four walked up. "How are you guys?" They all smiled. "Great." Jules answered. He hugged her tightly, "I'm proud of you, Jules." She nodded and smiled as he pulled away and she took Sam's hand.

"Clark!" Alexis ran over as Clark pressed his lips to hers, "Hey babe—I missed you so, so much!"

"Ewww---Those kids disgust me." Both Sam and Ed said at the same exact time.

"Jules!" Kira and Winnie shouted as she kissed Sam gently and walked away from him, running over to them. "Oh my gosh! It's been forever since I saw you two!"

"Yeah, Peter's been taking up all of the shifts while team one's on. We all really have to get together sometime!" Kira explained. Jules smiled and nodded, "We really do. Just call me sometime and we'll do lunch!" Both girls smiled as they saw Jessica walk up to Jules.

"Hey Sweetie—you know Kira and Winnie, right?"

"Yeah—Hey. Listen—Mom—I—."

Jules sighed, "Just go sit down sweetie. Go um—Oh your dad already got a table with Wordy's family. You can sit there." Jessica nodded as Jules kissed her forehead and she walked away.

"Jules—Is she?" Winnie asked quietly. Jules nodded slowly, "I am seriously losing my mind with all three kids. Jessica's pregnant with a guy's baby whom she broke up with because she didn't want to be with him at all anymore. Then Alexis is engaged to Clark!"

"What!?"

"Yeah—Then Carly is four months old, which seems unbelievable considering I still look like I just had her."

"Girl, you've got your hands full. But you and Sam can do it. You're lucky you have your life settled—we're both single and its getting kind of old on my part." They both laughed, "Me too." Winnie added.

Jules shook her head, "I don't know—I mean—I love Alexis and Jessica, but I'm almost worried I kinda messed up their future."

"Jules! Hush! You and Sam have given those girls the best future they could ever ask for after all they have been through! You should be proud!" Winnie defended.

She smiled, "Thanks—Well—I'm going to go have dinner with them. Are you guys going to the bar after?" They both nodded, "See you there!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

As the whole group was at the bar, everyone stood at one side of the room. Ed was there with Sophie and Clark who had found his way over to the side next to Alexis. Spike and Lou were buddies together for the night, either joking around or flirting with Kira and Winnie. Jessica sat over to the side, which is what set off Greg coming over to speak with Sam and Jules. "Is Jessica okay, Jules? She wont talk to anyone."

Jules sighed as she held a drink firmly in her hands, "Listen—Boss—Jessica's—She's pregnant."

Greg looked like he was in shock for a moment. "Pregnant—as in—having a baby?"

Jules giggled and nodded. "I had the same reaction." Sam joked. "She's eleven weeks." Jules smiled as Greg finally shook back to reality. "Well—I'm happy for her. Does she know—?" Jules nodded, "She decided to have it on her own—her decision, and we're going to support her all the way." Greg hugged each of them and went on to talking to Ed.

After drinking for about an hour, and holding meaningless conversations full of jokes and laughs, everyone decided to call it a night.

"Guys—We had a great night, thanks so much for inviting us." Jules smiled. "Us too." Ed added. Alexis and Clark hugged and kissed, texting each other as they walked away.

"Hey Jules!" Kira called out. Whipping her head around, she looked over to them, as she held onto Sam's hand. "We're just going to go hang out at a club for a bit, wanna join?" Jules smiled to Sam as his eyes wandered but he nodded, "Thanks Sammy." She whispered, kissing him gently. "Night girls—I'll be home later." She kissed each daughter on the forehead and made her way over to Kira and Winnie, jumping into the backseat of Kira's car.

----------------------------------

"Thanks so much." Sam smiled to the babysitter as he paid her and watched her leave. He first went to check on Carly, then to check on Alexis and Jessica to be sure they were getting to bed as it was almost 10:30 and it was a school night for Alexis.

--------------------------------

"Oh my gosh girls—I haven't been to this club in years!" Jules giggled as she stood along a back wall with Kira and Winnie, each with a beer in their hand.

"Neither have I—But there are some pretty hot guys here!" Kira smiled as she winked back to a guy who kept staring at her. Jules shook her head, "I can't do anything stupid tonight—I need to behave." All three of them laughed.

"Hey—I'm Kyle." A young blonde man said with a smile as he looked up and down at Kira. She threw her hair back and giggled. "Wanna dance?" He asked. She nodded as he took her hand. Winnie and Jules laughed between each other as they saw the excitement on her face as she glanced over her shoulder.

"You know I—." Jules began. "Winnie?" She looked over to see Winnie off with some guy. "I should have known this would happen." She giggled to herself. As she backed up to sit down on a chair to the side, she all of a sudden stopped as she hit someone.

"Sorry I—."

"Well look who it is." A guy smiled. "I haven't seen you since high school—Jules. You haven't aged a bit."

"Brian—What the hell do you want this time?"

"Now Jules—chill—You're not a little kid anymore. Anyways, I never did anything to hurt you, that was all Tony. You were the best girlfriend ever, that was—until you dumped me because I was Tony's best friend. But—I'm not into being with people like that anymore—Ive changed. So—How's your life been?"

She smiled, "Good—Somewhat—I'm married with three kids. Two of which are teenagers and adopted. I just had our first baby back in December."

"You serious? You can't be a wife and mother—no way."

She nodded, "Yeah—Well believe it. What about you?"

"Still single and loving life. It took me a while to get back on my feet after everything that went on in high school. You know, Tony went back to jail."

"Really?"

"Yep—Raped a girl in college and a few after college—enough charges to get him put away for a while. Listen, I'm really, really sorry about everything that happened back then. We were all just drunk and high teenagers."

She nodded, "Yeah—Well—Ive tried to move on. Want another drink?"

He smiled, "I'll buy. Two beers." He told the bartender. As they were handed their drinks, Brian kept smiling at her as she rolled her eyes. "So are you here—alone?"

"My two friends from work ditched me. Oh well."

He nodded, "You wanna trash this joint and head over to my place and just chill like old times?"

"Brian I—My husband would kill me."

"He doesn't have to know—Just tell him you were with your friends. We're just going to hang like we did in high school—Jules—you were one of my best friends, I haven't seen you in forever—come on."

She smiled at him for a moment, then looked over to Kira and Winnie who were lost in their own lives. She nodded, "Give me a sec."

"Kira—Winnie—I'm going to head on out—You guys good?" They both nodded, "Bye Jules—It was great hanging with you!" Kira shouted as she turned back to face Kyle.

"Okay—Let's go." Jules agreed as her intoxicated body took over her mind. He smiled as they walked out to his car. "You okay to drive?" She asked. He nodded, closing the passenger side door.

---------------------------------------------

"Nice place—What do you do now?"

"I own a shooting range? You still into all the guns and stuff?"

She smiled, "I'm a Constable for the SRU."

"Nice! Well here—." He tossed her another beer as she popped it open.

Next thing they knew, a half hour had passed—the whole time was filled with laughing and joking around about kids they went to school with.

"You remember Sarah—um—I forget her last name. You know—Slobbery Sarah!"

"Oh man—yeah—That chick was weird!"

Jules laughed, "Well I saw her working at the grocery store one day—She's been there for fifteen years!"

"You serious!? What-a-weirdo."

She nodded, "Hey wait—Wasn't she your first kiss?"

"Please don't remind me." He laughed, "But the second kiss I had—Wasn't too bad."

Jules smiled as Brian placed his beer down. "Why don't you just let loose for the night? Just this once."

"Brian—I'm already pushing my marriage the farthest I think it will go. My husband and I are already a bit strained—I don't know if—Maybe I should just go."

"Come on Jules—We were best friends, just—." Within seconds he had his lips pressed to hers as she kissed back. "It's been a while." She giggled as he pulled his hand through her hair. "I missed you, Jules—When you refused to call me back after everything that happened. I'm really sorry about what happened back then." She smiled and nodded, "I've learned to move on."

"Good."

**MWWWAHAHAHAHA (: **

**I'll try to update as soon as possible (: Oh and Uniquefreak…I'm trryyinngg to put the team in there but as I told you…Its hhhaarrddd. Hahaha.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! (:**


	33. The Little Girl

**GAH! Okay, yeah—I'm kinda killing this story, but oh well—Oh and I FINALLY figured out a way for a few people of the team to get involved—So be on the lookout. I'm not sure which chapter I'll pull them in though, either this one or the next. Haha.**

**Enjoy!**

"You know we never actually—." Jules whispered, her face next to Brian's chest. He smiled as he looked down at her, stroking her hair as it fell along his arm, "We always wanted to—But you refused after what happened with Tony." She giggled then paused for a second, "Holy shit! What time is it!?" She yelled, climbing out of his bed and throwing clothes on. "It's 2am—Do you have to go?" She nodded, "Dammit Brian! I'm married! My husband is going to literally kill me." Brian sighed as he sat up and started to get dressed. "I'll call you a cab." She nodded, collecting her things.

"Will I ever see you again?" He asked before letting her walk downstairs in his apartment building. She smiled and shrugged, "It was great—But I—See you around." She handed him her number on a slip of paper, kissing him gently before running down the stairs.

When the cab pulled up and she climbed in the backseat, she was in tears. She had fallen in love with a guy she had already been in love with, many, many years earlier—but then again, she was also in love with her husband. She had a family to worry about—not some guy she was lured back to.

"Where the hell have you been!?" Sam yelled as she came into the house. He was waiting for her. Her hair was hair was unevenly stroked and her dress' halter was flipped.

"I was with—."

"For that long!?"

She nodded, keeping her focus away from him, "Yes Sam! Am I not allowed to have any kind of fun because I'm married and have kids? I want to be able to hang out with my friends! You go to the bar with the guys sometimes, how do I know what you're up to when I'm not around? I trust you and you should trust me."

He knew something was up after how she just blew up on him like that. He hadn't given her any hint that he was wondering if she was with another man—she had pretty much told on herself. "Okay—Whatever—The girls all went to bed. We have a shift tomorrow night—maybe we should get some sleep." Jules nodded as she dropped her bag and went to their room to get ready for bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4 whole weeks passed. Jules saw Brian only once a week when she said that she was going shopping while Sam went to grab a drink with the guys. It was for real. She loved Brain again—but she also loved Sam. When she saw the smiles on her daughters faces when she kissed Sam, she felt guilty and terrible for what she was doing. Nothing was making her do it. She continued to go to work, be with her friends and family—but to the side she would stop in for a visit with Brian. She told him she needed to figure things out before exposing the truth to Sam.

Everything was going smoothly until the day that Jules decided to visit Brian at work.

"Hey Baby." He whispered as he saw her walk into the lobby of the shooting range. He kissed her gently and led her to his office where they could talk. "Hey, I can't stay for long—Sam thinks I'm at the drug store. So how are you?" He smiled and stroked his hand through her hair, "I'm good—How about you?" She shook her head, "I don't know what to do. I mean, I told you about Jessica being pregnant and Carly's now 5 months and she's just growing up like crazy. I'm just—I'm lost. I'm afraid I'm making a big mistake doing this." He kissed her cheek. "Just tell me what you decide."

--

"Team three has totally taken over the range and its pissing me off." Ed complained to Wordy as they both walked into the shooting range. Wordy laughed, "Me too man—but I shoot better here sometimes. Damn—I haven't been here in a month or two, maybe I might actually—Eddie—."

"What?"

Wordy nodded his head towards the office beside the front desk. In the window two dark haired people were holding hands. When they moved into a hug, they could make out the face of the shorter one perfectly.

"Dude—What the hell is she doing?" Wordy asked.

"Man, she's making a big mistake. Especially after what happened between us—I can't believe shes doing this again." Ed added.

Wordy nodded, "Okay—Maybe—Maybe its just a friend."

"I didn't know friends made out Buddy." Ed shook his head, "This is bad. No wonder she doesn't talk about Sam as much when we get partnered together."

"Do we tell Sam?" Wordy asked.

"We cant—But someone has to help her before she makes a big mistake."

Wordy pushed Ed around the corner, "Dude! Move—Here she comes!"

--

"I love you." She whispered against his lips. He kissed her once more, "I love you too." He kissed her neck gently, stroking his hand through her hair as she smiled. "I'll call you as soon as I can." He nodded and let his hand fall down her side as she left the building, not even noticing Ed's car parked over to the side as she drove off.

--

"Can I help you two?" Brian asked Ed and Wordy as they came out to get set up in the range.

They didn't say anything.

------------------------------------------------

"Well damn it took you a long time." Sam joked as she came through the front door. She nodded, "Sorry—Traffic." He nodded slowly as she walked past him.

"Jules—Is everything okay?"

She nodded, "Yep—Everything's fine. Do you want anything for dinner? We have shift at 8 tonight."

Sam shook his head.

They sat there for fifteen minutes, just pondering around downstairs as Sam wouldn't say a word to her.

"Mom?" Alexis asked as she came downstairs, "Jessica's upset for some reason." Jules nodded, "Okay sweetie—I'll be right up."

"Sam—I don't know what your problem is, but figure it out. You're treating me like crap. Tell me how you feel or stop trying to give me the silent treatment." She told him then stormed off.

"Sweetheart whats wrong?" She whispered, placing her hand on Jessica's back. "I'm not ready for this, Mom. Tomorrow I find out if it's a girl or boy. I'm just—I'm scared. This is just too weird." Jules placed her hand on Jessica's stomach, "I know—But its really fun when you get to find out, plus you're almost 4 months pregnant and you will only have 5 months to go." Jessica nodded as she wiped her tears. "Thanks for always being here for me Mom." Jules nodded slowly and forced a smile.

_What have I done?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Call at 2 am**_

"_**Five year old female taken from a gas station. Kidnapper is armed and driving a stolen vehicle."**_

"Come on Derek—Put the gun down. Killing this little girl will do nothing for you but add a murder charge to you." Greg negotiated as Jules stood over to the side, hidden by a pillar. Her gun was raised at the man's head.

Lou was in the truck reading off the information to Greg over the radio, "Subject's name is Derek King, 42—He's got two priors for abduction of minors. He spent a few years in jail about two decades ago, nothing since."

The man had kidnapped a small girl from a gas station, Five year old Sydney Brown. He was using her as a human shield.

"Jules?" Greg whispered.

"I got the solution." She said clearly as she came up behind Derek and crept around the doorway, her gun propped at her shoulder.

Sam and Ed had a sierra shot from the upstairs of a house across the street—but it was too risky for them to shoot from that far away without an exact solution. It was up to Jules. She looked over to see Wordy covering Greg.

"Derek—Just put the gun down. We can take Sydney and everything will be okay. See Derek—She's scared—Why don't we just—."

"Get the hell away from me!" Derek yelled, throwing his hand in the air, raising his gun at Greg, "Jules."

"I got the solution." She repeated.

"Scorpio."

Everyone braced themselves when they heard his call over the radio, and when the shot fired—The situation had come to a close.

Jules sighed as she caught her breath and dropped her gun by her feet. Greg nodded to her as she bit her tongue to keep from thinking of the dead body before her eyes.

"Come here sweetie." Greg took Sydney's hand as Wordy and Jules handcuffed the dead body, waiting for forensics to show up. Greg took one last glance back as he carried the five year old on his hip.

"Constable Braddock." An SIU agent came in the room. She glanced over to Wordy as he stood up to talk to the forensics agents who came in. She nodded slowly as she was led out of the room.

"Can I have—one—second?" She asked as she saw Sydney over on a gurney being comforted by Spike. Greg nodded to the SIU agents who gave her the nod to go.

"Great job Jules." Spike smiled as he left her to talk to Sydney. "Thanks."

"Hey Sydney." Jules spoke softly. The little girl was in tears as Jules sat down next to her on the gurney, pulling her into her lap. "My name is Jules." She rocked her in her lap. "You know—You were really strong in there. You're a strong little girl and your parents are going to be so happy that you're safe."

"No—They wont. They don't love me." She whimpered. Jules held the little girl close to her chest, "What?"

Sydney nodded, "My parents don't love me. They're too busy fighting."

"I'm sure they love you sweetie. What do you mean they fight?"

"Daddy hits Mommy because she doesn't love him anymore. Then when she leaves I'm left with Daddy and he forgot my at the gas station—that's where the bad man took me."

Jules gasped as she looked at the little girl, resting against her vest. "Sweetie—Has your Daddy ever hit you though?"

Sydney shook her head, "No—But he calls me mean things, words that my teacher said was bad. Mommy hit me a few times—she said that I was stupid."

"Oh no Sydney, you're not stupid. I think you're very smart." Jules smiled and lifted Sydney to her hip, carrying her over to the team. "Guys—I have to do the investigation—Does anyone know how far away her parents are?"

"Her mother's trying to get on a plane here—about three hours away. No location on the father. Why?" Greg spoke. Jules nodded, "Can someone—Can someone hold onto her for a bit, I need to figure something out." Greg smiled and nodded as he took Sydney onto his hip, "We'll take care of you." He told her softly. "I'll see you in a bit." Jules smiled as she followed the investigator to the police car.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey—How was the investigation?" Sam asked as Jules walked into the station.

"Same old—Where's the kid?" She asked in a rushed tone. Sam grabbed her shoulders, "Jules—Why are you getting so involved with this?" She shook her head, "Sam—I need to speak to her." He nodded, "Spike was letting her ride on Babycakes." She sighed deeply, "Great—the kid's going to get killed by a bomb-trashing robot before I can help her." Sam chuckled as he let her storm off.

"_What if this were to happen to our family? I could never start fighting with Sam—no—What have I done? I have to get rid of Brian. I love Sam too much. I'll tell him later—once everything has cooled down. Oh man where is she? She's gone through so much—Hopefully Spike hasn't scared her off. Oh thank God—There she is." _

"Sydney." Jules spoke softly. The little girl hugged Spike's leg and jumped so that Jules would pick her up. When she lifted her to her hip, Spike smiled. "Well—Babycakes is going to hit the hay—its almost 4:30 am." Sydney giggled and wave, "Bye Babyflakes!" Spike laughed, using the remote to roll her into another room.

"Are you tired sweetie?" Jules whispered as Sydney nodded and placed her head on Jules' shoulder. "Here—Let's go to my locker room."

On the way there she passed by Greg and Ed. "Hey Jules—Can we—?" Greg whispered as she motioned for the two to follow her. Sam was talking on the phone with Jessica as she always seemed to wake up and see the news. He told her to go back to bed and then he rejoined Lou and Wordy in the briefing room.

"Jules—what's going on? Why can't we hand her to a social—?"

Jules interrupted Greg, "Boss—There's no way you can send her back to her parents." She whispered as she held the small girl in her arms, her already fast asleep.

"What? Why?" Ed asked.

"Her Mom hits her and her Dad calls her awful things—he's the one that _left_ her at the gas station where she was kidnapped."

Both Greg and Ed stared at each other. "But—Why?" Greg shook his head.

"She said her mom didn't love her dad anymore—so the dad hits her mother and then she's just thrown in between I guess." Both Greg and Ed shook their heads. "I just—Someone has to help her. She's extremely smart and sweet and she's being treated like she's this awful kid, and she isn't!" Tears welled in her eyes, showing Greg and Ed how serious she was about getting to the bottom of this.

"Do you think they should take the mother into custody?" Greg asked. Jules glanced down at the little girl pulling her dirty blonde hair away to reveal a bruise at the back of her neck. She bit her lip, "Yes—How could anyone do this to a little kid?"

She thought back to her days of screaming for help as her father beat the life out of her.

"Okay."

**I hope yall liked this chapter. So—I'm going to pull in the whole Brian thing, and relate it to this. Can yall see the way the girl relates to Jules, AND the whole situation with her family to the Braddock family?  
**

**I hope so. (: Haha.**

**PLEASE review yall!!! (:**


	34. Giggles & Guilt

**Man, okay—So I'm probably going to rewrite this chapter a million times until I get it right. Haha. Anyways—**

**Enjoy (:**

"Okay Sammy—I'll call you later once we figure out what's going on, or you can just head back on over here once you get Alexis off to school. Jessica has an appointment this afternoon at 4, and I promised her I'd go—Thanks so much for understanding, Sammy." She whispered, kissing him gently as he smiled. He looked over to the couch where Sydney was sleeping and nodded, "I'll just get Alexis off to school and set Carly up with Jessica. I'll come back right when I'm finished. Good luck getting the mother." Jules smiled and nodded, kissing him once more and watching him leave.

When she turned around, Ed and Wordy gave her iffy stares, making her feel uncomfortable as she lifted Sydney into her lap.

"Okay team—It's 6 am so we're off shift now. Team two is heading out to meet the wife at the airport. They're going to take her into custody and get her to the station where we can go from there. Jules—How are you doing?"

"I'm fine boss." She lied, so many things were bothering her at the moment. The fact that she had killed a guy was one thing—then dealing with a child that was in the middle of a nasty domestic violence case, then having to figure out how to not ruin her marriage and family. Greg nodded, "Okay team—Be ready."

"Mommy?" Sydney mumbled from Jules' arms. Jules shook her head as she glanced down at the little girl, "Sweetie—It's Jules." Sydney nodded as her head fell against Jules' arm. "Is Mommy or Daddy going to hurt me for not coming home?"

All of the guys were touched by the soft words as they cringed from the thought of a little girl being treated bad by her own parents. Jules shook her head, "No Sydney—We wont let anyone hurt you."

"Jules—we need more information." Ed told the group. Jules nodded as she looked to Sydney and helped her sit up in her lap. "How about you and I go in my locker room and you can um—play with—uh—make up?" Jules giggled. Sydney nodded quickly as her mind had drifted away into a little girl's land of dress up and make up." As she hopped down from Jules' lap and took her hand, Greg nodded to Jules, "Take notes."

Once Jules was gone and out of sight, Ed fell to the couch beside Wordy. "I don't know how she acts so emotionless."

"What?" Greg asked.

Wordy nodded, "She's messing with Sam's head and he's falling into it."

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Greg asked as he, Spike and Lou all sat up.

"Well—Um—We kinda saw her at the shooting range with the owner and well—they were a _little_ close." Wordy explained. Ed nodded, "Yeah—In other words—She's making a big mistake again and someone really needs to help her before she ruins her actually okay marriage."

Lou and Spike glanced at each other, their jaws hanging low. Greg threw his forehead to his palms, "I should have seen it before. The way she doesn't hold Sam's hand in briefing anymore—I thought it was just her trying to be more professional. Are you guys sure it was her?"

"Trust me Boss—It was her kissing the owner—I don't know who he is, but the second I do, I swear—."

"Wordy—You two cant be putting yourselves into her life. She's got to deal with this on her own. Can we finish today's job before delving into love lives again?" All of the guys nodded and waited for her to return with more information.

---------------------------------------

"Do you have any kids?" Sydney asked sweetly as Jules doused her in eye shadow. "Mhmm. I have three girls. Two I adopted—their names are Jessica and Alexis, they're both teenagers. Then I have Carly, my baby. She's 5 months old." Sydney smiled, "I don't have any brothers or sisters." Jules giggled as she started to brush Sydney's hair and pull it into pigtails, "I had 4 big brothers—I was the only girl, all alone." Sydney nodded.

"You know the blonde guy that was here earlier?"

Sydney smiled, "Mhmm! He told me I was cute!"

Jules giggled, "Well that's my husband, Sam."

"Really!? I hope when I grow up, my husband is that cool!"

They both laughed, the whole time Jules feeling guilty for what she was doing with Brian. She had to deal with it and kick Brian away.

"So tell me—Do your parents drink a lot or take lots of medicine or anything?"

She nodded, "Daddy always has his beard with him and Mommy always smokes." Jules giggled at her little kid ways of talking. "Is that when they're mean to you?" Sydney shook her head, "Daddy—I don't think he likes me. He's never nice—But Mommy—She acts funny or weird if she isn't hurting me."

Jules nodded slowly, getting choked up as she pulled the little girl, sitting on her counter, into a hug. "Thank you for telling me the truth about everything—It's really helping us." Sydney smiled proudly, showing the funny gaps of missing teeth in her mouth. "Anytime Mrs. Jules." Jules laughed.

"Okay—Turn around." When Sydney turned around she gasped and threw her small hands to her cheeks, "I look pretty! Mommy says I'm ugly—but now I look pretty!" Tears filled Jules' eyes as she smiled in the reflection, "I think you're really pretty, Sydney." She smiled and jerked Jules back into a hug.

"Why don't we go back out there and talk to the guys? They're going to think you're so pretty looking." Sydney nodded as Jules lifted her to her hip and made her way back out, nodding to Greg that she got the info she needed.

"Well don't you look pretty?" Spike joked as Jules placed her to her feet.

"Hey Spike—Why don't you take her to see Babycakes?" Greg asked as Spike knew that he just didn't want the kid around during the conversation. He nodded as Sydney jumped on his back for a piggy back ride.

"Okay guys—She says her dad drinks, her mom smokes, and her mom 'acts funny' sometimes. Could be high?"

Wordy nodded, "Do the acts towards her come when they are drinking or smoking?"

"She says its always. Guys—I think we just need to get the mother and get her talking. Any location on the father yet?"

Everyone shook their head. "Nope—The family lives halfway across the country, why they decided to drop their kid here I will never know. Apparently the mother had no idea that the father had the kid and was leaving her here in Toronto." Greg explained.

"How could someone do this to a kid?" Jules groaned as she fell back on the couch. "I guess—I guess we need to find a social worker to get her into foster care."

Greg nodded slowly. No kid ever wanted to be in foster care, but it was necessary for Sydney to be able to find a family that wouldn't hurt they looked into extended family, the chances of her falling back to her parents were very high. He stood up and walked out of the room to call the lady that usually helped out with cases that needed to get kids into the foster care system.

----------------------------------------------------------

When the time came around 8 am, Sam returned to find the team getting ready to head down to the Toronto Police Station. When he searched for Jules, he found her trying to hide her tears as she told Sydney goodbye before the social worker got there. He watched from around the corner of her locker room.

---

"Okay Sweetie—A lady is going to come pick you up and take you somewhere and find someone for you to live with for a while, okay?"

Sydney nodded but then tears filled her eyes, "You mean—I wont ever see you again Mrs. Jules?"

Jules shook her head, "Sydney—This bad thing happened to you and I never want you to have to experience something like this ever again."

"But Mrs. Jules—I want to see you again!" Sydney started to throw her fists around, kicking her legs against the counter.

"Sydney, sweetie, calm down." Jules grabbed her ankles and wrists, pulling her to her. "It's okay, its okay." Sydney cried tears down Jules' shirt as she held her close. "I'm scared—What if my new parents don't like me?"

"Why wouldn't they like you, sweetie? You're smart, and pretty, and sweet, what's not to like?" Jules wiped the tears from the little's girl's face. "You're going to have to be strong sweetie—you can do this. Here—here's my phone number and my badge number. If you ever need any help you just call me or tell the police my badge number and they'll find me." Sydney nodded slowly as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I'm going to miss you." She sighed, wrapping her arms around Jules' neck as she lifted her off he counter and around her waist. "I'm going to miss you too Sydney." She carried her out, only to find Sam smiling at her doorway.

"Bye Sydney, I'll keep a check on you—and you call me if you ever need anything." Jules smiled as she buckled the little girl into the backseat of the social worker's car. Jules kissed her hair lightly and smiled, "Bye sweetie." When she closed the door to the backseat she watched as she could see Sydney crying heavily as the car drove off.

"Jules—Come here." Sam held out his arms, holding his wife tightly as she cried against his vest. "She's going to be okay."

"We need to get to the station, guys." Greg told them, breaking up the little pow-wow in the parking lot. Everyone nodded as they headed towards the garage to go to the station.

---------------------------------------------------

"We've got the mother right here." An officer led the team to the cell. She blew a 2.0 on the alcohol content test and we're pretty sure she's—."

"Where's my kid, dammit!?" She yelled, beating her fists against the metal rails. "You took my kid!"

"You're not going to hurt her, ever again, you son of a bitch." Jules sniped, as Greg and Sam pulled her back.

"I didn't hurt no one!" She yelled.

Jules nodded, "Thanks for telling the truth! The bruises on the back of her neck were worse than some I have had when I was shot wearing a vest—you and your husband hurt that poor little girl!"

---

As Jules, Greg, Sam, and Ed were dealing with the mother and another officer, Lou, Spike and Wordy were discussing another matter with another officer.

"What did she have on her, or in her bags?" Lou asked as the officer dragged over a suitcase. "We got only a few ounces on her. Her bag had enough cigarettes to last her a few weeks. You know—I don't think she was coming back for the kid."

Spike and Wordy glanced at each other. "You think—?" Wordy began.

"She was coming back for her husband." The officer guessed.

All three guys nodded.

---

"Ma'am—You need to calm down so that we can settle this." Greg spoke calmly, until his phone rang.

"Parker." He answered.

***

"Sergeant is your team on deck?" Winnie asked as she was on shift.

***

"Well—."

***

Winnie typed through the computer, "We got a call—A carjacking on Rose Street, right near you guys. A car is heading down onto the highway—apparently a man, mid-thirties has taken control of a car carrying a lady and a small child in the backseat. Sergeant—All the other teams on call are out—It's up to you guys."

***

Greg bit his lip, "Team One—We got a call."

**Okay, so yeah—The ending really sucked. Sorry! Anyways, Please Review!!! (: **


	35. Hesitation

**I hope yall are liking this storyline. I PROMISE I will get back to the kids once I kinda play around with the team and stuff for a few chapters!**

**Enjoy!**

"Sarge—What is it?" Jules asked as the team ran out to the trucks in their black t-shirts, uniform pants and boots. None of them were ready for a call—they weren't even supposed to be on call. As they fumbled through the backs of the trucks for any vests they could find, they loaded their guns and took position in the trucks. "I'll tell you on the way—Head down Rose and onto the highway."

Everyone nodded as they headed down the road.

"Okay team—stay calm—but we've got a carjacking that's turning into a high speed chase." Greg explained.

"What? Boss—That's nothing." Ed joked,

"No Team—They've got a lady and a small child held hostage. Winnie—any more info?"

"_No Boss—Nothing yet."_

"Okay keep us posted."

"_Copy." _

Everyone looked over at their partner as they got nervous about the situation.

"_Okay Boss—It's a silver sedan, heading west on Rose."_

Jules choked back tears. If what she thought was happening, was actually happening, she didn't know what she could do with herself.

"Okay team—Let's get this guy." Greg knew in the back of his mind that the chances of this being a very dangerous situation for his team and the lady and small child, but he kept it to himself—knowing that the team already had a good idea of what has happened.

Everyone continued down the road in a standard formation. After about 10 minutes of driving about 15 mph over the speed limit, they spotted the subject and moved up another 20.

"Boss—Do we have scorpio?" Jules yelled over the radio.

"No! We have to find where the woman and child are!"

"Okay boss—we're going to box them in, rolling stop or ram 'em?" Ed asked viciously.

"Rolling stop—That child is the priority. Come on Winnie, give me something!"

"_Sorry Boss! The car has no plate on it—no way to get info about the subject. This guy knows what he's doing to remove the plate." _

Greg groaned as the team sped up, "Ready?"

"Okay Boss—He's speeding up. He knows we're going to stop him—or he knows that he's about to drive to a truck twice that car's size." Sam informed. He glanced over to Jules who was driving and nodded to her as they pulled forward to be the ones to actually cause him to stop. Ed positioned he and Greg's truck to pull at an angle so he couldn't turn or back up, then Wordy pulled he, Spike, and Lou's car in the same position on the opposite side.

"Copy. On my go. 3—2—1—."

As soon as he finished counting the entire array of cars pulled around the vehicle, blocking him in as he came down from 90 mph to 0.

"Hands in the air! Hands in the air!" Everyone shouted as they jumped from their car to see the man still sitting in the car with his hands raised. One hand had keys in it—the other had a gun. Everyone glanced over at each other—they didn't know what to do.

"Sarge—I'm still behind the truck—I can go less lethal." Lou whispered.

"Copy that Lou." Greg replied.

"Sir—Can you please just come out of the car with your hands in the air and the gun on the ground?" Greg yelled. The man shook his head. ""Well then—How are your two victims in there—are they okay?" The man shook his head again.

"Okay Sarge—I'm set." Lou told him as he hid around the back of the truck so the man couldn't see him in the rear view mirror.

"Okay team—On my go." Greg announced again. As soon as a rubber bullet fired and shot the gun from the man's hand, the team could hear screams coming from the truck as Ed and Wordy ripped the man to the ground, throwing their feet on his back as he wriggled on the ground.

Jules was the first to dive at the car, immediately pulling the backseat door open to reveal the social worker tied up and afraid.

"Oh my gosh." Greg mumbled as he saw the blood covering the backseat. Lou, Spike and Sam tried to get the lady out as Jules started to freak, "Where's Sydney!?" The lady opened her eyes for a moment to throw her head back towards the trunk of the car.

Jules dashed around the side of the car, ripping her gun from the holster to bang against the lodged trunk door. Tears started rolling down her cheeks as she couldn't undo the lock. That was when she pointed the gun down—to make sure she didn't shoot anyone in the trunk—and fired it, making the whole team jump. "Got it!" She yelled, shaking the back until the trunk door flew open to reveal Sydney tied up and covered in blood—the man had shot her arm.

"Sydney!" Jules yelled as she grabbed the girl in a bundle and lifted her from the car. She opened her tiny eyes for a moment, "Daddy—He shot me—." And that was the last thing she said before closing her eyes tightly.

"We have to get her medical attention—now!" Jules yelled as she looked at the girl closely.

"Okay—We don't have time for medics—She's so small, she'll bleed out quickly—Jules, Sam, Wordy—You guys get her to the hospital. It looks like the social worker is going to be okay, she wasn't shot—just shaken. We'll take care of things here—Go!"

Jules nodded as she took the small child in her arms and ran to get into the backseat as Wordy got in the passenger seat and Sam drove.

"Sweetie, it's going to be okay—Don't you worry." Jules whispered as she tried to get all of the rope that her father had tied on her body, off.

"How's she doing?" Wordy asked as he leaned over to the backseat, handing Jules towels to wrap the girl's arms. "She's not waking up." Jules sobbed as she held the girl close. "Come on Sydney—Stay with me."

When they got to the hospital, they immediately ran into the emergency room.

"We're with the SRU—5 year old gun shot victim. She needs medical attention quick!" Wordy explained. Jules carried the girl over to a gurney and helped the nurse pull her into a curtained area. As she stayed with her to help them get her into a hospital gown, Sam's phone rang—It was Jessica. Wordy stepped outside to call Greg and tell him what was going on.

When the nurses cut down the center of Sydney's shirt, Jules stumbled back a bit in shock when she saw the amount of bruises on the girl's body. "We're going to take her up to surgery in a few minutes." A nurse told her once they got her changed. Jules nodded and stepped closer. "It's okay Sydney—We'll all be right here waiting for you."

"Jessica said she called the doctor to put off the appointment until tomorrow." Sam informed as he came back into the curtained area and wrapped his arm around Jules who was in full fledged tears from the sight of the little girl covered in blood and bruises. "They got the guy handed off to Toronto Police—Everyone's on their way. The social worker is going to be brought in to make sure she's okay too. How is she?" Wordy asked as he also came in. Jules nodded, "Bruised and shot—Nothing else." Both men cringed at the sound of it. Especially Wordy who could only think of how awful it would be if something happened to one of his little girls.

"Okay—We're going to take her now." A doctor told them as two nurses came in to push the gurney. Jules pressed her hands to her face to cover her tears before she leaned down to kiss Sydney's forehead, "Be strong—like I told you." Sam took Jules close to him as Wordy patted her back and they all followed the gurney up to the surgical waiting room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Once everyone was sitting there waiting, sleepy and exhausted from how long they had been on shift, Jules decided she needed to do something. "I—I need to step out for a moment." She told them as she got on the elevator, rode downstairs and found a bench outside.

"Brian." She stated as he answered the phone.

***

"Hey Jules."

***

She smiled then sighed, "Listen—I really think—Just—Can we forget this happened? I just—I care about you, I do—But I'm married and I have a job with my husband and I just can't ruin that."

***

"_Brian, Baby—Who's on the phone?" _ A female voice came from the background.

"Jules—I—."

***

Jules jumped to her feet furiously, "Seems like you moved on! Good—Brian—Have fun—I have a family to take care of. Goodbye."

***

"I'm sorry Jules—Bye." Brian said quietly, hanging up the phone.

-----

Jules fell back on the bench and let tears roll down her cheeks.

_At least he's gone. _

She placed her phone back in her pocket, wiped her tears, and made her way back upstairs by elevator. "Any word?" She whispered as she walked up and sat down next to Sam—The man she loved more than anything in the world.

"No—Everything okay?" He whispered stroking his hand through her hair, she nodded, "Yeah—Just needed some air." Catching glares from the other guys, she had a real suspicion that they knew something she hadn't told them.

"Are you guys with the little girl with the gun shot?" A doctor came out with his hands pressed together. They all nodded as everyone slowly rose to their feet. "She had sufficient bleeding and there are many, many fractures in her small ribs—a sign of beating and abuse, probably over a long period of time considering some of the fractures have tried to re-set themselves. But—She woke up—Considering you're the team that brought her in, do you have foster care set up for her?" Greg nodded, "We'll deal with that—Can we see her?"

"One at a time in the children's ICU." He told them, everyone's eyes fell on Jules. "You should go—she trusts you." Wordy whispered. She nodded as Sam kissed her forehead and Greg hugged her tightly.

"Right this way." The doctor led her down the hallway. When she saw Sydney's small body lying in bed with monitors hooked up to her and a pink cast on her arm, she smiled letting a tear flow down her cheek.

"Hey Sydney." She whispered, sitting down next to her. The little girl was still asleep from the anesthesia, her eyes fluttering as she started to wonder where she was.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys—I think Sophie has a friend that does foster care, maybe I should give her a call." Ed announced. Greg nodded, "Good idea buddy." When Ed got up and stepped away from the room everyone glanced around, closing their eyes for a few minutes while they could—that was until Ed squealed like a little girl.

"What the hell!?" Greg yelled as he jumped from his seat along with the other guys and ran to the hallway.

"He did what!?" Ed yelled into the phone.

"_Eddie—I seriously don't know what to do. The school called me and they said he's missing. Alexis is missing too. They tried Jules' cell but it was busy so they went ahead and called me. Eddie—My son and his fiancé are missing! What the hell do I do!?" Sophie cried._

"Sam—Your kid and my kid are gone—as in missing."

"What!?" Sam screamed as he jerked out his phone.

"_They said they alerted the Toronto Police and they're out trying to find them. Ed! What do I do!?" _

Ed shook his head, "Sophie—Listen—I know we want to freak out and go find him, but sweetie, He's engaged and wants to get—Oh shit."

"What?"

"He's going to get married." Ed fell to the floor.

"_No! I told him I wanted to be there—No!" _

Greg placed his hand on both men's shoulders, "Maybe they just wanted to be together—Why don't you try and call them again?"

"Okay—Sophie—I'll deal with this. Tell the school we have it under control." Ed sighed deeply as she told him, "Okay." and hung up.

That was when both fathers dialed as quickly as they could.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mrs. Jules?" Sydney whispered as she opened her eyes. "Just call me Jules sweetie." She whispered, stroking the hair out of the girl's face.

"Why did Daddy hurt me?" She asked in the sweetest voice.

Jules shook her head, "Some people are just bad sometimes—you didn't do anything wrong."

Sydney nodded as tears welled in her eyes, "My arm hurts bad, did daddy hurt it?" Jules nodded and took the little girls hand of her unharmed arm, "Here—Squeeze my hand and it wont hurt as bad." When Sydney squeezed, Jules could help but giggle at her attempt to squeeze the life out of Jules' hand. "That works!" Sydney smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dad! I'm sorry!" Alexis yelled into the phone the second she answered.

***

"Oh thank God you're okay. Alexis—Where are you two?"

***

"We want to be alone! I want to live with Clark, I love him."

***

"Alexis—I know you want to be with him, but we can figure this out. Just come home, please?

***

Alexis glanced over to Clark who was driving, "I'm sorry Dad—I'm going."

***

"Going where!? Alexis—."

The call ended.

"They're going somewhere together—She wont come back." Sam sighed as he fell onto a couch in the waiting room. "I need to tell Jules but shes dealing with Sydney and damn why'd they have to do this?"

"It's okay buddy—I'm sure they'll be fine." Greg sat between both Ed and Sam, patting their shoulders.

"Sophie's already searched the town, given every station his license plate number and still no luck."

"Gentlemen, they'll come home when they realize they need to. If that means a month from now—maybe that's what will happen—But you know they're okay." Greg explained. They both nodded, wiping their hands across their forehead.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After talking to a nurse for a moment, Jules went back into the ICU room Sydney was in. "Come here." She whispered, lifting Sydney from the bed and onto her hip. Sydney was wearing a little hospital gown with fairies on it as she wrapped her small hand over Jules' shoulder. As she carried her to the other side of the room to look out the window, Jules rocked her side to side, mostly to keep herself awake. "Listen—Sydney—We have to find you a home. Your parents are going to go away for being mean to you—and I—I wont be able to see you." She hesitated, waiting for Sydney's reaction.

The sweet, tired smile on the little's girl's face crashed to the floor as she didn't say a word, just smashed her face to Jules' shoulder in tears.

**Gah, this chapter was REALLY confusing. SORRY! I mighhtt try to update again tonight, but who knows. Please review!!!!! (:**


	36. Empty

**Rawr (: Here's another chapter!**

**Enjoy (:**

"Don't make me stay with strangers!" Sydney cried as she left her face against Jules' shoulder. She breathed deeply to hold back her tears, "I promise that you'll be safe and your new family will love you more than anything in the world." Sydney shook her head, "But I want to see you! Why can't you be my mommy!?" She screamed as tears poured from her eyes. Jules stroked the girl's hair gently, "I'm sorry sweetie—I really am."

Just as Jules was standing at the window with Sydney in her arms, a nurse let Sam in.

"Sammy, what's wrong?" Jules asked as he walked over slowly, but with a worried expression on his face.

"Alexis and Clark—They're gone."

Jules shook her head, "What?"

"Ed just got off the phone after I talked with Alexis. Jules—They're driving to Ottawa to get an apartment of their own."

"You tell her to get back here—now! Tell her she can buy an apartment here in Toronto if they are that set on living together."

Sam nodded, "I don't know what's gotten into her." He then looked at the tears on Sydney's face, "Sydney—How are you feeling?" She shook her head low and placed it on Jules' shoulder.

"Sydney, This is my husband Sam." She told her. "She's upset about going to another home." Jules whispered to Sam. He nodded, "I understand—I'll tell the guys she's doing okay." He whispered as he kissed Jules' hair and left the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who was that?" Clark asked as Alexis threw her phone to the ground. "Clark—Let's go back."

"What?"

"Listen—We're only teenagers and if we get an apartment in Toronto our parents will be way more likely to help us out if we ever need anything. Plus, I really want to finish school."

Clark glanced over, "Are you sure, babe?"

She nodded, "I'm not going back home though. I'm ready to be with you—I don't need my Mom and Dad anymore."

"Neither do I." He smiled, taking her hand and turning off the exit.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's going to do it." Sam told Jules when he returned. The whole team was finally allowed to visit with Sydney. They had been on shift for 18 hours when Wordy, Lou, and Spike decided to head home for rest, Ed went to check on Sophie and tell her what was going on, and Sam went to check on Jessica and Carly. Jules promised Sydney that she would be there with her until they found her a family along with Greg who made his way back up and down the elevator from the cafeteria.

"Do what?"

"Alexis and Clark are going to find an apartment here and stay in school." When Sam told her that, Jules smiled, "Great."

"Yeah, She finally talked to me and said they were searching today. Apparently Clark has a job at some restaurant so they're using his pay and Alexis is getting a job, and I have no idea. I told her you were busy and she was happy because according to her you would have tied them up and drug them back home." He chuckled along with Greg. Jules threw her head to the side, "Yep—That sounds like something I would do." She then looked down at Sydney who had fallen back asleep.

"I seriously don't know what to do guys—I can't take care of another kid." She fell to the chair next to Sydney's hospital bed and took the little hand.

Sam glanced across the bed at her with a smile, "Well—You just lost a kid, and who knows—Once Jessica has the baby she might find someone and leave us and then we just have Carly."

Jules giggled, "Oh right, you mean that baby I carried for all those months and now hardly sees me? That one?" Sam laughed, "Yeah. The one with my big head."

"I still don't know what to do though—I'm not sure how she would really take to being a part of our family." Jules pressed her hands around Sydney's. "I mean—our family isn't quite normal."

Both Greg and Sam laughed, "Well—She'd be protected alright. I mean, her parents will be out in five years—not that she wont have restraining orders on both of them and pretty much the rest of her family, but still—she'll need someone to keep her safe."

Jules smiled as she kissed Sydney's hand, "We could keep her safe."

"So what do you say—?" Sam asked. Jules bit her lip, "I wont rule it out." Greg nodded to each of them, "Well—I think I'm going to head home for a few hours. I have a Sergeants meeting tonight and if I fall asleep again—Ed will be your Boss." Everyone laughed as Jules hugged him and he patted Sam's shoulder, then left.

"So what do we do?" Sam asked. Jules shook her head, "I don't know—But I'm closing my eyes for a few minutes. I haven't slept in I don't even know how long. Boss has brought me at least 5 cups of coffee in the past 5 hours." Sam nodded as he watched her walk over to the recliner in the room and close her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------

"We're going to spend the rest of the day searching for the perfect apartment for us to be together." Clark smiled as he and Alexis got back in his car after stopping for a moment. She nodded, "We finally get to live together."

Clark took her hand as he started the car, "I can't wait until we get married—It's going to be perfect."

"So what did your dad say about us leaving?"

"Sam as yours—We have to stay in the city. But Alexis—Can you believe that we're actually out of our parents houses now!?"

She shook her head, "Tomorrow is a Saturday so we can pack up our things and hit the road."

Clark leaned over the console, kissing her gently and driving off.

----------------------------------------------------

An hour passed of Jules sleeping, Sydney sleeping, and Sam counting the number of tiles on the ceiling.

"Jules?" Sydney whispered as she rolled to her side. Jules immediately jerked up and walked over. "Hey sweet pea—How are you feeling?" She whispered as she saw Sam had dozed off. Sydney nodded, "Better—but my arm still hurts and so does my side—I can't move." As tears started to fumble in her eyes, Jules placed her hand in Sydney's, "Squeeze." She giggled as Sydney squeezed as hard as she could. "Do you want to go see the cool stuff here in the children's hospital?" Jules asked. Sydney nodded quickly as she saw Jules whisper to Sam what she was doing and him nod in his sleep.

"Okay." Jules told her as she lifted her onto her hip, "I'm carrying you down the hall." Sydney smiled. She was a very small little girl for her age, frail and weak—short and skinny. She probably only weighed 35 pounds when most kids her age were at almost 45 or 50. When they got to a room full of color and bright animals painted on the walls, Sydney lit up with a bright smile.

"Come here—Let's talk for a minute." Jules told her as she pulled the IV rack they had drug with them next to the couch they sat down on. "Mhmm?" Sydney smiled as she sat in Jules' lap, her head resting on her chest. "Well—While you were sleeping—I found out that one of my daughter's is moving out because she's getting married." Sydney nodded, still not knowing where Jules was heading with this. "Well, then my other daughter is about to have a baby—and who knows how long she'll live with us or if she'll move. I also have my baby daughter, but—I was wondering if you would be interested in me fostering you? Or well, just taking care of you until we find you a perfect home." Sydney's eyes lit up and her smile widened, "I—I could go home with you?" Jules giggled and nodded, "Yeah, sweetie—yeah, but you're going to be in the hospital for about a week. They said you had really bad bruises on your body and you shouldn't be without the IV. "But I would love to have you as part of our family—so would Sam." Sydney smiled brightly as she pulled on Jules' shirt sleeve, kissed her cheek and placed her head on her shoulder. "Thank you." She whispered as she closed her eyes gently. Jules smiled and stood up, carrying Sydney back to bed.

"Hey." Sam whispered as she walked back in and tucked the little girl into bed. "Hey Sammy." She kissed him gently. "_Wow—I really know how to feel guilty. Do I tell him or not? No—Not yet."_

"I'm going to go call Alexis and give her the talk of a life time. Do you want to stay here?" Jules asked as Sam nodded in reply. She stepped out in the hallway and sat down on a bench.

"Mom!"

***

"Hey Alexis—We need to talk."

***

Alexis was overly excited, "Clark has a friend who's brother is selling his apartment—and we're buying it!"

***

"That's great sweetie—But would you totally kill me if I—uh—kinda brought home a 5 year old?"

***

Alexis jumped, "Mom—." She thought for a second. If Jules hadn't brought her and her sister home, she would have never met Clark or anything, and she may have even been dead after half the stuff that happened to her. "Mom—I think it's a great idea. I'm coming by tomorrow to get my things and she can totally have my room. I can't wait to meet her, what's her name?"

***

"Sydney. She's a sweetie—but you know—I am really, really going to miss you Alexis. I seriously don't know what I'm going to do without you."

***

"Don't worry! Jessica and I have it all planned out. She said that if I ever wanted to hang out back at home I can have part of her room, and Clark agreed to it all since we're both still and school and I still kinda want to be able to talk to you guys and stuff."

***

Jules giggled, "You're always welcome back home sweetie. I just want you to know how supportive we will be of you two and if you ever need anything just call, okay?"

***

"Sure Mom—I love you."

***

"I love you too sweetheart."

----------------------------

When Jules opened the door to walk back in the room, she found Sam showing Sydney the funny games on his phone, making her laugh and squeal.

"How'd it go?" He whispered.

Jules nodded and took a deep breath, "We have an empty room in our house—and Alexis thinks it's a good idea." Sam smiled as Jules sat down next to him and they watched Sydney play and giggle, waving her pink cast around with a sweet smile on her face.

**Ugh, Another bleehh chapter, Sorry! **

**I'm going to the beach and aquarium tomorrow or well today, but yeah…Imma try to type a chapter on the way there and on the way back! Yay! (:  
**

**Please review!! Whoooo! Over 100 reviews on Part two! Thanks yall!!! You guys REALLY are awesome! (: **


	37. The Ice Cream Therapy

**Gah, okay—So I started this chapter in the car on the way to the beach and I hated it so I totally went a different direction and started over. Haha. **

**Enjoy (: **

A week later

"That's great sweetheart—Okay, I'm going to head in here and get Sydney out of this hospital." Jules told Alexis on the phone as she got onto the hospital elevator after another day shift of work. Sam dashed home to finish getting what used to be Alexis' room to be a little kid's room, while Jessica had decided to completely throw off her doctor's appointment—and decided to wait and make it a surprise when the baby was born.

****

"Thanks Mom. Clark says hey. I guess I'll see you guys around—I'd love to meet Sydney sometime."

****

"Okay Lexi—We'll figure something out. I love you, and be careful—Do your homework, get some sleep—."

****

Alexis giggled, "Okay Mom, I love you too."

----

"How's everyone?" Clark asked as Alexis dropped her phone beside the clock that read 4pm in bright letters, and placed her hand on his shoulder as they sat on the bed after along day of school. She smiled, "They're good."

"Listen—Are you regretting moving?" He asked in a calm tone. Alexis shook her head, "Nah, It'll just take some getting used to. I mean, my parents have always tried to guide me—Ever since I met them. I'd come home drunk and Jules would hug me and help me feel better—And well—I did." She smiled gently as he pulled her into a hug, "I'm going to miss my parents too, but we can do this—alone." She nodded and fell tightly against his chest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey pinky, how ya doin?" Jules giggled as she walked into the hospital room. Sydney waved her pink cast in the air.

"Jules!" Sydney yelled as she jumped down from the bed and hobbled over to her. The doctors had gotten rid of the IV and monitors and now she was ready to go home.

"Hey Sweetie, I'm sorry I couldn't be here all day. I'm sure you weren't to much trouble, were you?" Sydney shook her head. "I colored and the nurse let me play in the play area!" Jules smiled, lifting her onto her hip, "I'm so proud of you. Are you ready to go home? Sam and Jessica and Carly are all waiting for you." Sydney had yet to meet Jessica and Carly, so she was super excited to get to. She nodded, "Let's go!"

Jules walked her over and placed her on the side of the bed. "I bought you a few outfits." She smiled as she pulled out her bag and watched Sydney's face light up. "I love them!" She threw her good arm around Jules' shoulder and hugged her tightly, "Thank you." Jules smiled and helped her throw on a set of clothes.

Once she was ready and packed up, a nurse came down to get a kid size wheelchair and push her to the car. Jules sat her in the backseat of her jeep, strapped her in, and after a kiss on the cheek they were ready to head home.

"Jules?" Sydney said sweetly from the backseat.

"Yeah Sydney?"

"Do you think Jessica and Carly will like me?"

Jules nodded, "I know they will. Jessica is so excited to meet you, and well Carly's a baby but she's going to love you too. My other daughter, Alexis, also really wants to meet you, but she doesn't live with us anymore."

Sydney smiled and giggled in the backseat as Jules looked back at her through the rear view mirror.

"We're home." She sang as she pulled into the driveway. "Your house is way prettier than my old one!" Sydney said as Jules came around and unbuckled her seat belt, lifting her onto her hip. "Thanks." She told her, kissing her cheek.

"Sammy—We're home." Jules yelled as she opened the front door. Sam came around the corner smiling as did Jessica who was carrying Carly. "

"Hey Sydney." Jessica said sweetly, "I'm Jessica."

"Nice to meet you!" Sydney giggled. "And this is Carly." Jules added. She placed Sydney on the floor where she got hugs from everyone. "It's so great to have you here, Sydney." Sam smiled as she hugged him tightly. "Thanks." She whispered as Jules took her hand. "Why don't we take you up to your new room?" Jules asked as she led her to the stairs. Sam followed as Jessica went to go put Carly in her crib.

Jules had found out all about what Sydney liked. Her favorite colors were pink and purple, and she loved princesses and fairies—she was the typical five year old little girl.

They left the walls a light purple and redid the entire bed with a fluffy pink comforter. Sitting in the center of the bed was a huge teddy bear, probably bigger than Sydney, with a big pink bow around its neck. Just as the door opened, Sydney jumped and hobbled over to the bed, wrapping her arms around the large bear. "I love it!" She yelled as Jules and Sam smiled. They walked over and helped her climb onto the bed where she patted the large comforter until it was almost flat.

"Okay, its almost dinnertime, what do you guys want to eat?" Jules questioned as pulled Sydney to her lap.

"I need a pizza." Sam joked as he stood up. Jessica came to the door and nodded, "I'm not promising that I'll eat much!" And Sydney smiled, "I love pizza!"

"Pizza it is!"

After a quick and easy meal in front of the television, it was getting dark. Jessica decided to go ahead to bed after feeling sick. Sydney asked sweetly to help Sam and Jules clean up and once they were finished, it was time for Sydney to get some sleep.

"We love you so much, Sydney." Jules told her as she and Sam tucked her into bed. "Goodnight." Sam told her, then left the two alone.

Jules crawled up beside her on top of the covers and pulled her close. "Jules?" Sydney whispered. "Is it okay to miss my mommy and daddy?" Jules nodded and kissed the top of her head, "Yeah sweetie—It's okay to miss them." Sydney nodded and placed her head against Jules' chest and snuggled up close to her. "You wont let them hurt me again though, will you?" She shook her head, "I wont let anyone hurt you ever again." Jules wrapped her arms around her and before she knew it both she and Sydney were sound asleep.

"Hey Babe." Sam whispered around midnight. Jules opened her eyes to see that she was asleep on Sydney's bed with the little girl pulled close to her. "You wanna go on to bed, or stay here?"

Jules looked up at him and nodded as she slid her arms from around Sydney and tucked the covers tight around her. Sam took her hand and led her back to their room where they snuggled close and tried to get some sleep. That was until they woke up to a whimpering child in the doorway at 2 am.

"Jules?" Sydney whispered, holding the huge teddy bear in her arms. Jules sighed and smiled as she climbed out of bed, leaving Sam to fall back on his pillows. Jules lifted her onto her hip and smiled, "What's wrong sweetie?" Sydney shrugged as her eyes were filled with tears. "Sydney don't cry." She whispered as she kissed her cheek and made her way back upstairs to Sydney's room.

As she tucked her back into bed, she lied down next to her and smiled, "You know—When I was a little girl, when I couldn't sleep, my mom would always bring me ice cream and we'd sit and eat—and talk—and laugh. Do you want some ice cream?" Sydney smiled and nodded as Jules stroked her hair and went downstairs. When she returned Sydney was sitting up next to her big teddy bear.

"So what woke you up?" Jules asked sweetly as she sat on the bed with Sydney. She shook her head, "I had a bad dream. Daddy was hurting me again." Jules nodded slowly and went back to eating her ice cream. "Did I tell you that my daddy hurt me too?" Sydney's eyes widened as she heard Jules' words. "How could he hurt you? You're so nice!" Jules giggled, "Well—My mother past away when I was a kid and my dad just turned into a bad person and he just took out his anger on me. Sweetie, you're a great kid—sometimes adults just get mad sometimes and they don't mean what they do." Sydney looked like she was in shock as she ate more ice cream. "You or Sam wont hurt me, will you?" Jules shook her head quickly, "No way sweetie—You don't have to worry about anybody hurting you. That's why I decided to foster you, so you'd be safe." Sydney smiled as she finished her ice cream and put it on the nightstand. Jules placed her bowl down and pulled Sydney under the covers. "Now get some sleep, you're safe—I promise." She kissed her cheek and pulled her bear beside her. "Goodnight sweetheart." Sydney smiled, "Night Jules."

As she made her way back into bed, Sam rolled over and smiled, "More Jules-style therapy?" She giggled and nodded, "Goodnight Sammy." He kissed her cheek and pulled her close, and just as the night started to fall back into place—Sam tossed his fingers through her hair and froze, "Jules—What the hell?"

**RAWR! (: Cliffy time! Too bad this chapter was really boring and crappy. I just had to post something fast because I haven't updated in like 2 days now! The beach and aquarium was okay—but tomorrow, Wednesday, and Thursday I have to drive for driver's ed! (: 8-12 each day. :/ **

**Please Review!!!!!!!!!!! (:**


	38. Dont Trust Me

**Yes, a cliffhanger. Bahhaha. Anyways, driving went okay. I have it again tomorrow and Thursday. Haha. **

**Why I named this chapter "Don't Trust Me" I will never know.. Bahaha. My friend and I were listening to that song in the drivers ed car as I was thinking of this chapter. (: **

**Enjoy!**

"What the hell is that!?" Sam yelled as he climbed out of bed, throwing the covers at Jules. "Sam—What!?" He shook his head, "I can't believe you. Who the hell left that mark on your neck?" She instantly threw her hand over the side of her neck as tears filled her eyes, "Sam—." She sobbed as he chucked a pillow straight at her face, "Don't even talk to me you whore." He mumbled as he grabbed his keys. "Sam, please don't leave!" She yelled for him, he turned around and shook his head slowly, "You're a lying, cheating, slut that treats me like crap. I'm sick and tired of it—enjoy your little boyfriend—you can explain it to the kids." Sam stormed out as she chased after him until he got in his truck and left her standing in the front yard, in the dark.

"Mom, what's going on?" Jessica groaned as she walked downstairs half asleep. Jules pulled her into a tight hug as she cried her eyes out. "Uh—Mom?" Jessica was so confused as to what happened. "Go back to bed sweetie." She sniffled as she let go and made her way to her bedroom.

Standing in the mirror she brushed away her hair from her shoulders. "A hickey?" Tears escaped her eyes. When she thought back, she hadn't worn her hair away from her neck since the last time she was with Brian. Even at work she had the collar of her uniform around her neck. She couldn't blame Sam for walking out on her—too bad she didn't know how to bring him back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam drove to the only place he knew to go.

Storming into the station wasn't exactly normal considering team one wasn't on the overnight shift and any team who was would either be out patrolling or sipping down coffee in the briefing rooms. He slung his fist at his locker, making it release and fly open. The metal slung against his other teammates lockers as he shoved the doors away. When he looked at the pictures of him and Jules, happy and smiling, he wiped his hand across the sides of the locker making them all fall to the bottom in a pile as he slammed the doors back.

"Braddock?" A sudden voice echoed through the empty locker room.

"Who do you want, me or my so-called wife?" He mumbled as he fell to the bench only to realize that Greg was standing in the doorway with a coffee in his hand. "Boss—What are you doing here three hours before shift starts?"

"Better question is what are you doing here?" Greg asked calmly as he sat down next to him. "So-called wife? What's all that about?"

Sam shook his head, "She's cheating on me—again."

"Sam I—Jules? Sam, she loves you more than life itself. Are you sure?"

Sam nodded slowly, "You know—She hasn't held my hand in over two weeks, and even like a week before that if she did it was like she could care less to be with me. Then all those times she just had to go buy something random—Damn it! I should have seen it! Why didn't I see this?"

Greg placed his hand on Sam's shoulder, "Buddy calm down." Greg had known about what happened. But no one had any clue she had ended it, and she had been cheated on as well.

"How did you—?"

"Oh, how did I find out? Things have been so hectic the past few weeks with Jessica being pregnant, Alexis moving out, Carly just being an infant and now Sydney in the mix—so for the first time in weeks I tried to kiss her and show that I actually love her—and I find that some guy has been kissing on her neck—and no it wasn't me. Some scumbag has been sleeping with her, kissing her, and calling her his girlfriend, while I'm sitting here thinking that my wife is perfect. Damn it—I'll be in the range." Sam groaned as he slapped his hands down on his thighs and stood up, making his way out of the locker room only to have his arm grabbed by Greg. "Listen—Sam—I'm sorry—." Sam exchanged a confused look. "Sam—I—We knew, well Ed and Wordy saw—Just, I'm really sorry buddy. She really does love you though." Sam shook his head and kicked the side of the locker. "Damn you guys." Greg tried to pat his shoulder as Sam threw it off, "How the hell could you guys go around knowing that my wife was out with some other man and you didn't even have the decency to tell me?" Greg held his head low, "Sam—I'm sorry, we are all sorry." It took all of Sam's gut to keep from throwing his fist across his sergeant's face. "Save it. At least tell me who the hell this ass that decided to take my wife is." He shook his head, "Sam, I seriously don't even know. It was in the midst of when we were trying to find Sydney a home and it was chaotic. Jules doesn't even know that anyone knows—Sam—She's a good girl, she would never intentionally try to hurt you." Sam slammed his hand against a random locker door and walked out, heading for the shooting range as Greg shook his head and fell back onto the bench, placing his coffee at his side.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom—I can't sleep. Where the heck is dad?" Jessica came to the doorway and crossed her arms as she saw Jules in the bathroom splashing water on her face. "Mom! Talk to me!"

"I made a horrible mistake." She sobbed as she glared into the mirror. "I've got to fix this." As she started throwing more water against her face Jessica ran over to her and grabbed her arms, "Mom! What did you do?" Jules shook her head, "He's gone—Sweetie—I'm so sorry. You need to get some rest and just let me deal with this." Jessica didn't let go, "Mom—You're not going after him. He'll come back—just go sit down in the living room and calm down." When she looked at the tears, and the fear in Jules' eyes, she pulled her mom into a tight hug and whispered, "What did you do?" That's when Jules took her hand and they sat down on she and Sam's bed.

"Come on Mom. You did something—something that you regret—again!"

Jules nodded.

"You—you went out on dad again, didn't you?"

Jules nodded.

Jessica jumped to her feet with tears rolling down her cheeks, "Mom, I can't believe you did this again! How could you!? Especially with another child joining our family. You're selfish! I can't believe you could do this to dad—after all he's done for us!"

She wasn't even going to bring up the fact that she had ended it—it didn't even matter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam fired the gun constantly at the paper target—until Greg walked in. "Buddy—Shift starts in about an hour. Now I don't know what really went down between you two, but if she shows up and you two act like complete dumbasses, you're out—no pay for the day, nothing." He turned and walked out without saying another word, leaving Sam to think about what he would say if she did actually show up.

He fired another shot.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Within the next hour the team filed in for a bright and early morning shift. That included everyone. Jules didn't speak to anyone as she went into her locker room, got ready and stared at her tears in the mirror.

When Sam got dressed and ready for the day, he kept quiet, just listening to the side conversations in the locker room.

Everything went smooth until Jules decided to head to the briefing room just as the guys were also heading to the briefing room to meet up with Greg.

An uncomfortable silence hit between them as they both froze, sending off vibes to each of the guys. Sam shook his head and continued on to the briefing room—with no questions asked by the guys.

---------------------

"Good job Sam—Your rounds were perfect today."

Sam nodded to his sergeant, "I noticed."

"Get over yourself." Jules sniped as she crossed her arms.

Sam made his way over to her, "At least I don't cheat—."

She stood silently until Greg broke the silence, "You two—My office—Now."

The whole team gazed at the two staring at each other viciously. When they broke off and followed Greg, the male gossiping began about what was happening.

"I can't even believe you two. I seriously don't care what the hell you two have against each other, even though I already know—I don't care. I'm giving you twenty minutes to figure this out. You're going to stand right here and talk while I go set up the files for everyone to review—understand?" He headed to the door of his office as he didn't receive a nod, nor a snide remark from either of them. "Twenty minutes—figure it out."

_Maybe it's time to explain._ "Sam I—."

"I don't love you anymore."

**Okay—Please do not kill me. I really want to get my permit (: Bahaha. **

**But please do review! (: Yay. **

**I'll try to update tomorrow but Im going to be way busy. Baha. Driving till 12 **


	39. Black Bandana

**That lovely kinda-cliffhanger-ish thing was nice wasn't it? Bahaha. **

**Enjoy. **

"What?" Jules sighed in shock as she started to tear up.

"I don't love you anymore—I can't love you anymore. You went against everything that we had finally settled with after what happened while I was away, and now you do it with me still kissing you and thinking that everything was okay?"

"Sam—I—."

"Jules! Save it! I don't care who the hell this guy is or how you knew him! I think—I think its time we—I think its time we went our separate ways and tried to start over."

Jules stood in shock, a tear running down her cheek as she crossed her arms, "Then that—That's what we'll do." She nodded as she jerked her wedding ring off her finger and

Sam was almost taken back by her agreeing. _Is it—Is it over? Is the most important person in my life—leaving me? No, I suggested it. Damn it Sam! Why cant you just keep your mouth shut? _He nodded and glared at her for a moment.

"Can I—Nevermind." She whispered as he grabbed her wrist when she tried to bolt to the door.

"Jules—."

"Sorry you two! We got a call, gear up!" Greg threw the door open just as Jules was wiping her tears and Sam was placing her ring in his pocket. He nodded and waited for them to make their way to the garage.

"You better not let this affect your performance out there today." Greg mumbled to Jules, pushing past the entire group and running to get geared up.

Trying to break up the tension, Sam rode with Greg, Jules rode with Ed, and Wordy drove Spike and Lou.

"Listen—Sam—You gotta let this calm down before you do anything that both of you are going to regret. I know from experience. I know how it is to give up someone special because of something stupid."

Sam pulled his eyes from the passing trees, "It wasn't something stupid. She went behind my back and started dealing with another man. She's mine—Not his."

"But Sam—."

"Stop it, okay!? I can deal with this on my own." Sam slammed his fists onto the dashboard. Greg silenced and nodded, knowing he was having a rough morning.

------------

"Come on, you gotta talk to me sometime." Ed teased as Jules looked out the window, staring at the passing cars.

"This all started with you." She sniped, glancing over and opening the laptop, trying to conceal the smeared make up beneath her eyes. "Boss, what do we have now?" She continued, throwing the subject away.

"A critical incident in a department store. A man has a lady held hostage in an elevator. Somehow he got it locked down and no one has any way in or out. Other witnesses say he's not alone—so we gotta run careful. I'm sending the address through now."

Everyone checked the laptops in the cars to see exactly where they were heading.

"_Parker I have an update, a woman that was working the same area of the store as the hostage, was just shot and killed, the first responder stated that she had a black bandana tied around her wrist. No eyes on subject—hurry." _Winnie spoke over the radio.

Everyone glanced at each other, knowing this was going to be a call they would be gasping for breath by the end.

"Okay—Okay team—Maximum caution, keep your shields tight and keep your eyes open. Let's keep the peace." Greg announced over the radio as the trucks came to a halt outside a large department store.

Jules looked over, usually to see Sam leaning over to kiss her gently before they dashed out of the cars and ran in to save the day. This time there was Ed—who clearly had no interest in talking to her anymore. There was no good luck kiss, no "be safe's" and absolutely no "I love you."

When the team heard another shot fire, they jumped from the trucks, snapped their rifles in the air and ran full speed into the building.

"Boss—Female shopper was shot—No pulse. She's also got a black bandana tied around her wrist. See if that means anything. Wordy, Lou—Take her out." Ed yelled as everyone else filed in and tried to clear the rest of the shoppers, keeping their eyes peeled for someone taking shots from above.

As Wordy and Lou carried the lady who was hanging onto life by doctors coming towards them, trying to compress her chest—they were sure she slipped away by the time she had an oxygen mask on.

"Boss, what does our elevator guy look like?" Spike asked, pausing for a moment, as he thought back to the black bandana, trying to fit it with the man.

"Hold on." Greg answered, "Um, team—we've got a problem."

Everyone froze as they heard Greg fumbling through things as Lou had went out to the command post to help him while Wordy returned inside.

Lou spoke, "Guys—He's gone—So is the hostage. Team One—He's on the run."

With guns raised the entire team created a standard formation and saw a movement come from an office window. "Jules." Ed whispered as he nodded his head over to the side to get her attention. When she and Ed parted from the group, they left Sam, Spike and Wordy to try and find any other subjects. Ed took the front door of the office as Jules took the side.

They slid through the make up counters and clothing racks, ducking to the floor as they heard a single shot fire.

"No harm." Spike spoke.

Wordy replied, "No harm."

"No harm." Sam said with a deep breath.

Ed brought himself up to his knee, "No harm."

A moment of silence came between them as they waited for their other teammate's response.

"Jules?" Greg asked quickly. "Team—."

"Sarge—We need medics immediately! Now, I need them now!" Ed yelled as he threw his gun down and dropped to one knee, holding a shield over the two of them as another shot fired.

Spike was the one to look up at the exact moment, fire his gun and a man fell between the clothing racks across the store. Wordy and Spike ran over to handcuff the first subject that Spike had just shot out.

Sam stood in complete shock, not even getting to his knees to help his wife as her body turned white against the black bandana around her wrist.

"Guys—What's going on!?" Greg yelled, running into the building.

"_Sarge, officials just sent in that they caught two more men leaving the building with the hostage—both men are in custody, the hostage was being carried out with the black bandana around her wrist." _Winnie informed. _"It's over." _

"Parker, Jules is down—Wordy and Spike got the subject. Get a medic in here, Now! She's in critical condition!" Ed continued to yell as he pressed his hand against her waistline where she was shot—the same place each other woman was shot.

Sam bit his lip as he fell to his knees beside her, gripping tightly onto her hand, not saying a word. She flashed her eyelids open for a moment as Ed jumped up to signal over the paramedics.

"Sam—Move on."

**Ugh! This chapter came out SO sloppy and its practically killing me not to rewrite it, but I really don't want to. Bahaha. Sorry. (: **

**Please review still! (: Whoo! Last Day of driving tomorrow!!!!! (: **


	40. No Time For Guilt

**Yay! Reviews! (: **

**Okay—So I seriously don't even know whats going to happen in this chapter, so I guess we'll find out (: **

**Enjoy!**

"What? Jules—No—Come on Jules, stay with me. Please! Come on!" Sam yelled as he watched her close her eyes, her hand wrapped tightly with his. She swallowed slowly, "You'll love someone else." Sam shook his head quickly screaming, "Get over here damn it!"

Paramedics surrounded them as they immediately started bagging air to her. Sam glanced over to one of the men who shook his head slowly and continued to roll the gurney out of the building.

Ed placed his hand on Sam's shoulder as they both walked out quickly, following the gurney, "Be with her." He whispered as he joined their teammates. Sam nodded and followed her onto the ambulance with tears rolling down his cheeks.

_No, this cant be happening. In the last few hours the only things I have said to her is that she was a cheating whore, I could never forgive her, and that I didn't love her anymore. Damn it Sam! Damn it! _

The next thing he realized, he was being held down to a seat in the ambulance by two paramedics. He was freaking out. "We're doing everything we can Sir, we're going to try—you just stay calm and everything will be okay."

"How the hell do I stay calm while my wife dies!?" He yelled jumping from the seat and next to her, gripping her hand tightly, "Jules, I'm so sorry! Come on Jules—Pull through, you can do it. Please, for the kids, not me." The men in the back of the ambulance gave up on holding him back as Sam fell to the floor of the ambulance, holding tightly onto Jules' hand, "I'm so sorry." He whispered as he came back to his feet.

Entering the Emergency Room, it was an immediate time of getting to a trauma room and trying to bring her back.

"Sir, stand back." A doctor told him as he pushed past. There were many nurses and other doctors in the room, hooking up monitors and a ventilator. Sam stood back to the corner, as he physically wanted to kill himself for their fighting that morning.

"She's in V-Tach!" A nurse yelled as the monitors set off. As a crash cart was brought in the doctors began to shout out terms of medications and tools needed.

"Clear." A single shock.

"Clear." Another shock.

The doctors went to bagging and compressions after one more shock.

With Sam in the corner practically in tears, a nurse walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Can we call anyone?" Sam shook his head, "Our—our team is coming." She smiled and nodded.

A few minutes later a doctor nodded to him and followed him into the hallway. "She doesn't need surgery. The bullet made and exit wound and left the body—but with that left a large amount of bleeding through several organs. Mr. Braddock, We've decided to give the heart and lungs a rest—we're putting her on bypass."

Sam's face fell to the ground as a doctor pushing a large machine walked past him and into the room. "No—There has to be something you can do." He groaned as the doctor shook his head, "We haven't given up yet. There are still signs of brain activity, which tells us she isn't brain dead. I promise to you—for you and your children—we will try our best to get her back. She's the one that has to fight, and she isn't at the moment…It's up to her to stay with us."

Sam slammed his hand to his forehead as tears filled his eyes. "I made a mistake and she probably never wants to see me again."

"She needs you now though. Someone needs to tell her that she can come through. If not, her chances of coming out of this alive are pretty slim. This is a mental thing—knowing that she can do this. We can only keep her on bypass for 4 hours, and after that—well—." Sam shook his head as the doctor nodded slowly. "Okay—Okay I'll—Just can I have a minute to talk to her?" The doctor smiled and nodded, "Go ahead, in a few minutes we're going to move her to an ICU room where its more calm and quiet."

Sam shook the doctors hand and walked into the trauma room as two female nurses finished hooking all of the monitors up and left the room.

"Jules—." Sam whispered as he stroked his finger along her ghost white cheek. "I'm so sorry." A tear rolled down his cheek. "Come back for the kids. Please—They need you. Carly needs her mother. Sydney wants you to be there and protect her. Alexis is going to need someone to be able to call to complain to every single night, and then there's Jessica—She _needs_ her mother at a time like this. You went through a whole pregnancy with no mother by your side—she's going to need you to hold her hand and be there for her. I cant do this alone. But—I don't—I don't deserve to be here with you." He stepped closer to her, sliding his hand down her arm, as he whispered in her ear, "I will always love you."

-----------------------------

"We're with Julianna Braddock—the SRU Constable brought in." Greg informed a nurse at the front desk. She nodded slowly and waved her hand for the men to follow.

"Her husband's with her now—or not?" Everyone looked around as they only saw Jules on a gurney with two nurses prepping to move her upstairs. "Where is--?" She whispered to the nurses as they shook their heads. "He needed a moment." One nurse said quietly as he changed an IV.

Greg stepped back from the situation as he saw Sam charge out of the bathroom and pause when he saw his team there.

"Sam—Why aren't you with her?"

"I needed to straighten my thoughts. I can't stand with her. I treated her awful today."

Greg placed his hand on Sam's back as the nurses pushed Jules out of the trauma room and the rest of the team stepped back. "Sam—We'll meet you upstairs. Do you really want—I mean, Sam—What if—." Greg was stopped as Sam pushed him away. "She's not going to die!"

"I'm not saying that Sam—Just—Here, one person gets to ride the elevator with her. Why don't you go and hold her hand? I'm sure she'd appreciate having you there with her."

After a moment of silence in staring at Greg and his teammates over to the side, Sam started to picture the two of them smiling and laughing, playing with the kids, hugging and kissing each other, and as he looked over to near the elevators where he saw her lying on a gurney—or what could be her death bed—he remembered how he told her he would love her forever. Sam nodded as Greg patted his back and smiled, "Everyone makes mistakes Sam—That doesn't mean they don't regret them" Greg spoke as Sam walked over to the elevator and the rest of the team followed to catch the next elevator up as the doors closed.

"Hey Sweetheart." Sam whispered as he slid his fingers through her blank white hand, "I know you can do this."

**GGGAAHHHH! I seriously have never had such a problem writing a chapter in my life! GAH. I'm so, so sorry this chapter turned out so sloppy. Don't worry, the next chapter will be better, I HOPE! I might get to writing it now because I'm done with drivers ed finally (: **

**But…School starts on Tuesday :O **

**REVIEW!**


	41. Like A Rose

**Thanks for the reviews yall (:**

**Enjoy!**

As the nurses set Jules up in the ICU room, Sam sat down on a bench in the hallway to stay out of the way. He threw his face to his hands, wanting to scream with fury and guilt.

"You can go in whenever you like." A nurse whispered to him as she was the last one to walk out. He looked up and nodded, only to see the team coming off the elevators.

"Sam—Why aren't you going in there?" Greg whispered as he sat down next to him, clasping his hands together.

"I cant—I just cant—I treated her like she was worth nothing! Like she wasn't good enough for me, and I was wrong and now I can't take it back. She's the best wife, mother and best friend I could ever ask for in my entire life—and I ruined it."

Greg shook his head as he looked around to see the other guys sitting silently in the chairs across from them. "Everyone makes mistakes, Sam." He glanced up from his hands and nodded to his boss. "Apologies work most of the time—you never gave her a chance to tell you what happened—Just go be with her and she'll get that chance, and so will you."

With that Sam took a pat on the shoulder from Greg and stood up, smiling at his teammates as he walked into the room, letting the heavy door snap shut.

"Hey—hey Jules." He stuttered as he moped across the room, sliding his hand under hers as he glanced at all of the machines that were keeping her alive. "You gotta pull through baby—you just have to. The kids—they need you—and well, I need you." Fumbling through his pocket, he found her ring that she had given back to him that morning when they had decided to separate. "I will _never_ love someone else—." He sat down in the chair next to her bed and took her hand, sliding the ring down her finger. "And right now, I seriously don't care what happened. We all make mistakes—Just like I did this morning. I do love you—I love you more than anything in this damn world. Please, please forgive me—and I'll forgive whatever you have done." He admired the ring that rested back on her finger, then kissed her forehead gently. "I'm going to stay with you the whole time until you wake up—I wont leave."

And quickly, three hours passed—one of which included a frantic call from Jessica in which Sam had to explain what was happening and begged her to stay at home and that he would call her later. Another hour consisted of the doctors coming in and checking up on her. And the other hour consisted of the team taking short visits of saying hello.

"Mr. Braddock?" A doctor whispered from the door. Sam nodded to him as he came in and shut the door behind him, taking a seat next to Sam. "It's been four hours."

"And?"

"Well—we were giving her heart and lungs four hours of rest. We're going to take her off of bypass now—."

A worried look came across Sam's face as he nodded slowly, "And what happens—?"

"If the heart and lungs can't respond on their own—then—we call it."

As Sam closed his eyes and tightened his hand around hers, he nodded even slower, "If it does respond—how would she be?"

"That's when we could call her in a state of a coma. We already decided to extubate her and just get her back on oxygen. We will then give her time to wake up—and go from there. Mr. Braddock, I assure you we are doing all that we can for your wife. She was shot in the line of duty and people like you, your wife, and any other officers that risk their life everyday, we always put them first and work as hard as we can."

Sam smiled, "Thank you."

"In a few minutes I'll be back with a few nurses and other doctors and we'll get started, okay?"

"Thanks." Sam watched as the doctor got up and walked out, leaving him to look at Jules for all he could. "I'm not going to let you die baby, I wont. You can do this. I'm going to be with you the whole time." He kissed all along the inside of her palm, letting her hand fall around his cheek.

Within about five minutes, a group of doctors and nurses came in and the team stood at the window. Sam took a firm hold of her hand as the doctors prepared to shut off the bypass. "Come on baby—come on." Sam whispered as the doctor started to shut off the machines, leaving only the IV and heart monitor on. Everyone watched the heart monitor closely, waiting for a heart rate to pick up. "We give it ten minutes." A nurse whispered. The monitor showed a flat line with a single rise and fall at about twice a minute. She was cold and white as Sam squeezed her hand for dear life, just as the team was outside in the hallway praying for dear life that she would make it.

Five minutes passed.

"It takes time for the heart and lungs to recognize they aren't being helped anymore."

Sam nodded as he continued to whisper in her ear that she was going be okay.

"Hey Doc—we got something." A nurse spoke quickly as she saw the heart rate rise slowly. "She's here." The doctor smiled as Sam jumped to his feet, "Oh my gosh, sweetie—I knew you could do it—I love you so much." He pressed his lips to her forehead as he held her hand and stroked her hair. High fives were seen from the men in the window as the doctors continued to watch the monitors.

"Well—We know that she can sustain a normal heart rate, and she is stable—but she is in a coma. No one knows how long she will be—but all you can do is help her feel more comfortable." The doctor explained as the room started to clear up. Sam nodded and smiled, "I'll do whatever it takes to keep her alive." The doctor nodded, "I'll be back later to check up on her. She could wake up anytime from a minute from now—to who knows when."

The team smiled as they all calmed down and took a seat.

"Jessica?" Sam asked as she answered the phone.

***

"Yeah Dad—How is she?"

***

Sam smiled, "I think she's going to make it sweetie—She's in a coma, but she's breathing on her own now."

***

"Oh my gosh! That's great! Well—Tell her we all love her dearly. Alexis and Clark decided to stop by so they're here too. Carly's asleep in her room and Sydney is watching TV with Alexis and Clark. I've got everything under control."

***

"What about you, how are you?"

***

She giggled, "I'm fine Dad. Just take care of Mom. I shouldn't be there in the ICU because of me being pregnant, but tell her we love her. Bye Dad."

***

"I will, bye Jess."

He placed his phone back in his pocket and took Jules' hand. "See. We're all rooting for you. Now its just up to you to decide when you're ready to wake up."

He stroked his hand along her warm cheek, smiling at the rosiness of her skin.

**So, I'm definitely going to update again today since this was a way short chapter. I hope you guys liked it (:**

**Please Review!**


	42. Explaining

**OKAY! It's time to start reviewing and telling me if I should do a part three! I'm not sure :/ But Part two got a really good response just as Part One did… what do you guys think I should do? **

**Enjoy! (: **

As the long day turned into an even longer night, the team left with hopes that Jules would wake up soon. Jessica finally decided to drop by, bringing Sam a bag of things so that he didn't have to leave.

"Can she hear me?" She whispered to Sam he shrugged, "I hope so—Or I've been talking to no one." Jessica giggled and held her mother's hand. "She's got to wake up soon—I need her." Sam nodded, "Me too sweetie." After a bit of visiting, Jessica left to go home and take care of Sydney and Carly, whom had been watched by Alexis and Clark while she was out.

The next morning continued the silence of the room. The monitor beeping had completely disintegrated from Sam's hearing as all he could do was talk to himself. He sat for hours just rambling on—holding a conversation with someone in a coma.

"You're the most beautiful woman I have ever met, Jules, you know that? I mean, you're smart, sweet, a wonderful wife and mother—." He smiled as he pressed his lips gently on hers, "and you're quite a sexy sniper chick." He mumbled against her lips. When he felt something brush against his cheek, he moved his hand, only to feel that she was stroking his cheek, "Sweetheart—." He whispered as a tear rolled cheek. He pulled away from her lips to see her eyes open and looking right at him, "You're okay."

She smiled and let her hand fall from his cheek to his hand where he grasped it tightly. "Sammy—I—I'm sorry."

Sam shook his head, "Baby—No—I'm sorry. I didn't even give you a chance—."

"We're both sorry." She whispered with a smile. "So what happened?"

"I haven't quite heard exactly who those guys were—they tagged you though. When you got shot, you were shot in the same place as all the other victims were, and you had a black bandana around your wrist. When we got here, they pretty much told me that you were going to die, but they got you on bypass for four hours. When they took off the bypass—you were in a coma—now—you're awake." He chuckled as he kissed her again, this time she kissed back. "Sammy—I love you." He smiled, "I love you too."

As he pulled away, he placed her hand at his lips. "Before I can sit here and act like nothing happened—I really want to hear what happened and I promise I wont get mad again."

She squinted to try and make everything become real again. "Sam—It was an old, old friend that saw me at a bar with Kira and Winnie." She could tell it was killing him to not yell and scream already. "Should I continue?" She asked as he nodded. "Well—I don't know really—He was an ex-boyfriend—Because—Well in high school—He was best friends with the guy who raped me."

"Jules—Why did you—?"

"He said he had changed and my entire sex life has gone down hill since we had Carly."

"You slept with him?" Sam wasn't even shocked.

She nodded, "But Sam—It's over—He then cheated on me. The day we were in the hospital waiting for Sydney is when I went outside and told him it was over—and then I heard a girl in the background and called him on it—he agreed it was over. Sammy, I'm so sorry."

Sam bit his lip, "Did this happen because of problems with our marriage or something?"

With a moment of silence she nodded slowly.

"But babe—."

"Sammy, we just never have any time for each other anymore. All these kids—And work—It's just like we just live together now, and we aren't married or in love."

He smiled and nodded to her, "Do you want to try and fix it, or is it too late?"

"Once I'm better—." She smiled as she saw the ring back on her finger, "We'll try whatever we can to fix it."

A doctor came in to find that she was awake and talking—which ended with her knowing she would be in the hospital for a while considering she was very weak, somewhat confused about what was actually going on, and extremely tired.

The team dropped by after shift to say hello and with smiles and gentle hugs they were happy that the two were going to try and work things out.

Another day passed until Jules was moved up to the general ward where the kids came to visit.

"Jules!" Sydney squealed as she ran into the room, Sam lifting her up in the middle of her running, "Shh." He whispered, laughing as she pressed a finger to her lips. Jessica took a seat with Carly in a carrier. Clark and Alexis were in school at the time. "Hey sweetie—How are you?" Jules spoke softly as Sam placed her next to her on the bed.

"Sam is going to take me downstairs to the doctor to get my cast off!"

"That's great sweetie! Are you nervous?"

"Mhmm. I wanted you to be able to come too, but you're hurt—so Sam said he'd hold my hand!"

Jules smiled, "Sam does know how to hold hands really well." Sam chuckled. "So you be brave, okay?" Sydney nodded quickly, "I hope you feel better, Jules! You made me feel better, so I'm going to make you feel even better!" Jules giggled, "Okay—Now go get your cast taken off."

Sydney nodded as Jules kissed her cheek gently and Sam helped her down.

"I'll be back in a bit." Sam whispered in Jules' ear, kissing her gently. Sydney giggled as Sam pulled her up onto his hip, "Wave goodbye." He told her as she smiled and waved to the group and they left the room.

"Now Jessica—Why are you being so quiet?" Jules smiled as she glanced over to Jessica who you could now totally tell was pregnant. When she stood up, she was holding Carly in her arms as she walked over. "I don't know—For one thing I'm dead tired."

Jules nodded, "I'm really sorry we're making you look after the—."

"No! I love looking after the kids. I don't know why—Its just—I love cuddling up with Carly in my arms and how Sydney now loves to feel the baby kick."

Jules placed her hand on Jessica's belly, "Someone's going to be a handful." Jessica laughed, "I know, I noticed that at like 3 am." She nodded, and moved her hand to take Carly's hand. "I'm so sorry I have barely been half alive enough to take care of all of you. Jessica, the day I get out of here, I want you to get to see the gender of your baby. The only reason you decided to wait is because you didn't want to go alone—so I'm going to go with you."

Jessica's smile lit up, "Really?"

"Yep. Then once we know, we can go buy stuff for the baby." Jules smiled as Jessica leaned over and hugged her gently, letting Carly rest against her shoulder.

"Thanks Mom. I'd really love that—when you get better."

"Me too Sweetie."

Jessica hesitated before she spoke again, "Listen—Mom—What happened with—?"

"We got things settled for now—don't worry about it."

Giving a weary smile, she nodded and kept quiet.

After about 20 minutes of talking and Jules holding Carly, Sydney and Sam returned.

"Jules! I got my cast off! See!" Sydney was so excited as she came in. She still had stitches where the bullet was removed, but the shattered bone had repaired. "That's great sweetheart! Did Sam hold your hand?" She nodded, "You were right! He does hold hands really good!" Jules giggled as Sam kissed her gently, "I do hold hands good." He chuckled.

"Well, I'm going to take this little one home—you too Sydney. I guess we'll come by tomorrow." Jessica told them as Sydney nodded and ran over to Sam who lifted her up to see Jules. "Bye Jules! I'll come back tomorrow to make sure you get even more better!" She kissed her on the cheek and smiled. "Okay sweetie—Now you be good for Jessica, okay?" Sydney nodded as Jules kissed her cheek and Sam helped her down. "Bye Mom." Jessica sighed as she hugged her gently, then let her kiss Carly. "Bye girls." Both she and Sam said as they left the room.

"So—How'd it go talking to Jessica?"

Jules smiled, "Fine—How did Sydney do?"

"Great."

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did things just get kinda—."

"Uncomfortable?"

"Yeah."

"Um—I don't know?" Sam answered.

Jules sat up slowly, holding her side where she had stitches. "Sam—Are you noticing how we are nothing without those kids?"

"What?"

"We never talk about anything but work or the kids. It's like—we're some old couple."

"Jules, we're not young and crazy anymore—we're parents now."

She shook her head, "But Sam—You know what I mean."

He nodded, "So—We aren't going to fix this?"

"Is it worth it?"

"Maybe." He told her without eye contact.

"It isn't."

"Should I—?"

"Leave?" She blurted out.

"Huh?"

"Yeah."

The uncomfortable conversation was followed by the uncomfortable pause.

Sam stood up and nodded, "I'll—um—call to check in on you later."

"Don't bother."

He placed his hands on the side of her bed, "Jules, we can fight all we want—but I will always love you no matter what."

"You told me that you didn't love me anymore."

"But I took it back."

"So? What if I had died? You would have never been able to take it back."

"Jules—."

She looked at him for a moment until he pressed his lips to hers—She didn't kiss back.

**Yes—I know the quick little phrase convo at the end was confusing. Just read it again if you're that confused, but it was meant to be that way (: **

**Enjoy the cliffhanger. I'll try to update again before I go to bed (: **


	43. Loving

**Cliffy (: Yes, this is a really short, sloppy, boring chapter…Sorry. :/ **

**Enjoy! (: **

She slammed his chest with all the strength she could pull from her weak body. "Get away from me!"

"Jules—I—."

"Sam, Just get out of here."

He nodded to her and bit his lip, "No."

"I said get out!"

"Jules, I'm not leaving you. I know you want me to leave, but I can't."

"Please Sam—Just go! Go somewhere else—just get away from me. I fell in love with someone else, and he ended it for me! I don't love you! I can't love you—I will _never_ love you again."

Sam fought back a tear as he felt his heart being ripped from his chest. "Well—Fine then. Jules, I don't know whats going on with you right now—but if you want to talk, you certainly know my number."

She nodded to him quickly and let him walk out—a tear rolling down her cheek as the door slammed shut.

----------------------

"Dad—What are you doing home?" Jessica asked as Sam slammed the front door.

"She told me to leave—so I did."

"What!?"

"Just—give her time. She's not herself at all. Well, sometimes—but I'm taking this with a grain of salt, and I hope its meant that way."

Jessica shook her head as she watched him mope to their bedroom, knowing it hit him harder than he wanted it to seem.

---------------------

She piddled with her ring on her finger, thinking back to all of the wonderful memories she and Sam had together before getting married and adopting the kids, and then having Carly. She remembered the first day they met to the day they met Alexis and Jessica. All the times she would tug on his shirt and he would lift it off and kiss her. All the times she would fluff his hair and he would brush hers. All the times she would cry and he would rock her to sleep. All the times she was lying in a hospital beds and he would climb up beside her—but he wasn't there this time.

"I need to be discharged."

"Mrs. Braddock, you need to get back in bed."

She stared at the nurse for a moment, "I'm signing out."

"You're refusing further medical treatment?"

"Mhmm, where do I sign?"

The nurse shook her head, "You should be monitored for another 24 hours, at least."

"Give me the damn forms. I'm getting out of here!"

With that the lady handed over a clipboard of forms for her to sign. Her vision was blurry and her hand shook as she signed. "Done."

"Mrs. Braddock, we highly recommend—." As the nurse started to speak Jules became dizzy—dizzier and then crashed to the floor as nurses hollered to help carry her back to bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You tried to escape?" Sam chuckled as he looked under his arm to see her wake up slowly. He was sitting on the hospital bed with his arm draped over her shoulder. "No—I was signing out."

"What got into you, babe? You're going crazy."

"No I wasn't. I needed to be with you—Sammy—What's happening to me?"

"You're hurt, in pain, and on a bunch of meds that aren't letting you think straight. I love you sweetheart."

"I—Sam—I love you too."

He smiled and kissed her forehead, "That's what I thought."

"Can I go home still?" She asked quietly as he held her hand tightly. He nodded, "Later—But right now, how about we take a nap?" She smiled, let him kiss her cheek, and laid her face against his chest.

He sat there thinking through their time together with the kids. The nights of getting the kids to bed and then throwing away their stressors with a hot night in bed, the times of him kissing her until she threatened to call Greg, and all of the good times they had going places together as a family.

There was nothing wrong with their marriage. There was nothing wrong with either of them. The problem was the family. Two newlywed parents with two teenage girls, a five year old, their baby, and another on the way—

_What the hell were we thinking? _

**Yes, a VERY short chapter. SORRY!**

**But anyways, I have decided to end this fic at fifty chapters ): I'm seriously going to miss writing it! I have a way to end it, and I am going to try and end it before Tuesday and name this my Summer 09 fic (: **

**REVIEW!**


	44. Fixing

**So, I'm already writing the final chapter—Now I just have to fill in…great :/**

**These last chapters are going to be shorter and sorta boring, sorry, but I just don't want to end it sadly or with any kind of cliffhangers from anything too big happening (: **

**Hahah.**

**Enjoy (: **

A week after getting out of the hospital, Jules woke up to Sam holding her tightly, still careful of where she was shot. As she pulled out of his grip, he rolled over, pressing his hand to her cheek and kissing her gently. "Good morning." He whispered as she smiled back at him, "We gotta get up." She replied, crawling out of bed to get ready for the day.

Alexis and Clark had volunteered to watch Carly and Sydney while Jules went with Jessica to the doctor and Sam went to work, eager to get to the bottom of the "black bandana" case. School was out for the two of them and they were both equally excited for their first summer together.

"Jessica! You ready!?" Jules shouted as she collected her things and watched Alexis and Clark play on the floor in the living room with Carly in Clark's lap and Alexis coloring with Sydney.

"Yep." Jessica smiled as Jules wrapped her arms around her, "You nervous?" She asked quietly as she stroked her hand through Jessica's dark hair. "More than nervous." She answered. "Don't be—okay?" She nodded in reply.

"Okay guys, Sam's at work—We're about to head out. You two good?"

Both Alexis and Clark nodded as Sydney jumped up and hugged both Jules and Jessica tightly. "Be good baby." She whispered as she hugged Jessica's waist. Everyone giggled as the little girl in pigtails skipped back over to her coloring book, letting Jessica and Jules slip out easily.

------------------------------------------------------

"So how many deaths did we have total?" Wordy asked quickly as everyone reviewed the files.

"The hostage was killed, the other worker was also killed, then the shopper didn't make it. Jules was the only one who made it."

"Damn." All of the men breathed as they started to look over the files of witnesses, subjects, and victims. It wasn't easy for any of them to stare at the evidence of such an awful homicide.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Jessica Braddock." A nurse called out from the doorway. Jessica glanced over to Jules who wrapped her arm behind her back, "Let's go sweetie."

Sitting in the small room, Jules could feel how nervous Jessica was just by holding her hand, "Honey if you're this nervous now—how nervous are you going to be the day we go to the hospital!?"

"Oh gosh—." She shrieked, "Well, that's two months away—oh man—that's only two months away."

Jules giggled as the doctor came in with results. "You ready to hear if it's a girl or boy?"

She smiled and nodded as Jules wrapped her arm around her.

"You're going to have a little boy."

With that Jules pressed her lips to her daughter's forehead, "Sweetie—You know that Sam isn't going to put that thing down, he's finally got a grandson. Jess, I'm so happy for you." Jessica smiled and held onto Jules hand tightly as a tear rolled down her cheek, it was all happening—she was really going to have a baby on her own.

"You want to see an ultrasound?" The doctor asked as she pulled out a monitor, quickly after agreeing, the image appeared on the screen. An almost grown baby was moving around, its fingers and toes fluttering inside her as she couldn't help but let another tear fall as Jules stroked her arm.

"Two more months." Jules whispered as the doctor looked over and smiled at both of them. She helped Jessica sit up and the three chatted for a moment about what the next few months would bring.

"Teen mothers definitely have a harder time dealing with the stress and pain of the last months and labor, especially if they aren't with a partner of some sort—but don't worry, it looks like your mom's got you covered."

"You bet." Jules spoke softly as she stroked Jessica's hair.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Case closed boys." Greg spoke proudly as he signed off on a file.

"So how's Jules doing?" Wordy asked kindly. Sam turned to see him, "She's—She's great." He thought through all they had gone through when she was shot again, and he repeated to him self "again."

"That's good—When's she coming back?"

"Next week—Let's hope she actually makes it back before then. I have never in my life seen someone get hurt as much as she does."

Everyone laughed as they continued on with what they were doing, that was until Sam's phone rang, and he knew it was the results.

"Hey Dad!" Jessica said excitedly as she and Jules sat in the parking lot.

***

"Hey Sweetie, have you found out yet?"

***

"Yep! And Dad—You get to buy blue this time!"

***

Sam yelled on the top of his lungs as he ran back into the briefing room from the hallway. "Guys! I finally got a boy! Jessica's having a boy! I'm going to have a grandson! Hallelujah!"

"Woah. He's excited." Spike joked as everyone busted out laughing.

***

"Dad! Calm down!" Jessica giggled as she listened to him talking to the other guys.

***

"Sorry, I'm just happy that I finally get to buy something that doesn't involve pink."

***

She laughed, "Okay—Well, see you tonight. Be safe."

***

"Will do—Bye."

***

"Bye Dad."

The call ended with Jules leaning over the console of her car and kissing Jessica gently on the forehead, "Do you know how happy I am for you?" Jessica shrunk down and grinned as they pulled out of the parking lot and headed home.

--------

"What is it!?" Sydney shouted as she ran up to Jessica and Jules as they came inside.

"A boy." Jessica smiled as she hugged her tightly.

"Yay! It's a boy! It's a boy!" She shouted as Alexis and Clark crawled off the couch with Carly in Clark's arms.

"I'm so happy for you sis!" Alexis spoke softly as she hugged her gently and then smiled to Jules.

Jules nodded, "Well, thanks so, so, so much you two for watching Sydney and Carly—It was a big help."

"Anytime Mrs. Braddock." Clark said proudly as he hugged her gently and took Alexis' hand. "Bye mom, I'll call you later this week." Everyone watched as the two left the house and made their way down the street in Clark's car.

----------------------------------------------------

As it approached 9 pm, headlights shined through front windows that faced the driveway.

"Hey babe." Sam whispered as he came into the house quietly, noticing the lights were off and the house was silent.

"Sammy," She whispered back as she came out of the bedroom and wrapped her arms around him as he kissed her gently on the lips. "How'd it go today?"

"Great—Case closed. Those guys are going on murder sentence for three counts, and a count of harming an officer."

"Good—Shh, everyone got to bed early—So I have a surprise for you." She took his hand and led him to the kitchen, "I was thinking its time we start to fix this whole marriage issue thing. How about some of your favorite wine, and a movie—in bed?" He smiled and nodded, "Sounds great to me."

**Madd Suckish chapter. :/ Sorry. Lol. Only 5 chapters until the big final 100****th**** chapter - which isn't really that big. Bahaha. **

**Please review!!!!!!! (: **


	45. Fixed

**Another chapter coming at ya (: Yes, I'm writing at warp speed to end this before school starts on Tuesday!**

**Enjoy! (: **

"Good morning Sam." Jules giggled as she pulled her hand back to feel him kissing her neck. "Good morning to you too." She squirmed away from him as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back. "Gah, you're leaving me—was it that bad?" She shook her head and pressed her lips to his, "Nope, It was perfect. Now—Get ready for work." He chuckled and pulled away, getting up to get dressed for work and she got ready for a day of doing things around the house.

"So—Did this fix our little marriage problem?" He asked jokingly.

She grinned at him and nodded, "Well, what do you think?"

"Yes?"

"Mhmm, Sammy—I love you."

"I love you too."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

************Five weeks later*************

After a long day of work, both Sam and Jules returned home to the quiet house of everyone asleep except Jessica who Jules found lying in bed in tears.

"Sweetie—What's wrong?" Jules sighed as she sat down next to her.

"Mom, I don't want to do this. I cant do this. How the hell am I supposed to have a baby alone?"

"You're not alone—."

"Yes I am! I am! And I should have just stuck with Jake for the baby to have its father around!"

"No—Sweetie, you made the right choice. That boy was nothing but a jerk to get you pregnant and make you go through this. You can give that baby ten times the life it would have if you had stuck with Jake. I'll make sure of it. Sure, its going to be tough, but its also going to be really, really amazing to experience this. You're having a baby—And that baby is going to love you more than anything in the world, well-until it grows up at least."

Jessica giggled and wiped her tears as she threw her arms around Jules, "Mom—."

"Yeah?"

"What if Alexis and I had never met you?"

"Who knows what would have happened—Sam and I might not even have gotten married."

"Oh yeah right. When you were roommates you were sleeping together. It was destined for you two to get married and have a huge family."

Jules smiled as she placed her hand on Jessica's belly, "I cant imagine never meeting you girls, you changed my life. I love you two so, so much. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Mom—Is it mean to say that we both love you and Sam more than our birth parents? I mean, yeah—they're our real parents—but you and Sam, its just like you don't judge either of us. My old mom would have sent me out of the house and made me live on my own if she found out I was pregnant. She wouldn't come and help me get through this especially when I actually am about to have the baby—she would have told me to suffer. You—It's like I can tell you anything and you help me out. I love you Mom." She whispered as she hugged her tightly. "I love you too Jessica."

"So—Why don't you get some sleep? That little boy of yours is going to be a handful, you're going to need rest."

"Fine." She giggled as she lied down.

"3 weeks until you're due—could be any day now."

"Great—." Jessica sighed. "I think I'll get the rest then."

"You do that—Goodnight sweetie. Come and get me if you need me."

"Okay."

Jules left the room and headed back downstairs to see Sam.

"So how is she?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"Upset, scared—I mean, Sam—She's nineteen and having to deal with this. Its gotta be scary to her. I know how I felt when I was pregnant with Carly. Its stressful, nerve-wracking, and most of all, painful."

Sam chuckled, "Oh give me a break."

"Excuse me?" She giggled as she pulled away slowly with a grin on her face.

"I just don't get it. Women act like child birth is the worst thing on Earth—I mean, if a guy gets kicked—damn—."

"Well Sam, no one will ever know which is worse, now will they?"

"Good point." He chuckled as he lifted her around his waist. "But still—."

"What?"

"I love you."

She laughed and pressed her lips to his, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Do you love me?"

"Mhmm."

**Well way suckish ending, but I'm trying to fill in (: Only a few more chapters left so keep reviewing!!!!**


	46. Addition

**Thanks for the reviews! (: Keep reading!! (: **

**Enjoy! **

"Hey sweetie." Jules whispered as she lifted Carly into her arms. "How's my little girl this morning?" As the baby crawled to her side and Jules rocked her gently, she smiled, "I love you so much sweet pea."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Sam groaned as he walked into Carly's room.

Jules giggled as she turned around, "You looked tired."

"I was not tired."

"Yes you were."

"Oh hush." He sniped as he kissed her gently. "How's our little girl this morning?"

"She's good—How's my man?"

"Awesome as always. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Hmm. I don't know—Do we have work today?"

"Nope—But—." Sam spoke as he was interrupted by Sydney screaming and crying, "Go—."

Jules nodded and handed him Carly as she ran upstairs. "Sydney what's wrong?"

"I don't want to go to a different family!" She cried as she had just woken up from a bad dream.

"Aw Sydney, don't cry sweetie." She sat down next to her and pulled her into her lap. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"Mhmm. I had to go to a different family and they made me go back to my parents and they hurt me."

Jules kissed her forehead and rocked her gently, "Listen, Sam and I were talking—a few nights ago."

"Hmm?"

"And we were just wondering—How you would feel about becoming part of our family?"

"What? Like you and Sam be my new parents?"

Jules smiled, "Mhmm."

"I could call you Mommy?"

"Yes, you could call me Mommy."

Sydney climbed out of her arms, giggling as she pressed both of her little hands on the sides of Jules' cheeks and kissed her. "Mommy!" She squealed as she fell back into her arms. "So that's a yes?"

"Mhmm! I have a new family!"

"You sure do sweet pea. We love you so much and everyone said they would love to have you as part of the family."

"Yay! I have a new family! Come on Mommy, let's go tell Daddy!" Jules giggled as Sydney jumped down and jerked Jules' hand, leading her downstairs. "Sam! You're going to be my Daddy!" Sam smiled as he lifted her to his hip. "I'm so happy I get to be your daddy too!" Sydney laid her head on his shoulder, "And Jules is my new Mommy!" Sam chuckled as she slid down to the floor and hugged Jules' leg.

"Well Jules—Should we make it official today?"

"I already got the adoption forms—We can do it today if you like, Sydney?"

"Yes! Yes! Please!?" Sydney danced around as Sam nodded, "Okay—Okay!"

That was when Jules smiled and went upstairs to tell Jessica who was lying in bed watching tv. "You're going to have another sister." She whispered as she stood in the doorway.

"Oh Come on! When will you two learn what birth control is!?"

Jules laughed and shook her head, "No—I'm not pregnant. We're keeping Sydney."

"Okay! Phew! For a second there I was afraid we were going to have to deal with yet another rugrat. I love Sydney. I think she'll be a great addition to the family."

"Me too—So, how are you feeling?"

"Im not really sure. I think its just my head though. Its like I want this over with, but I'm scared out of my mind."

"Don't be scared—Its exciting. Sure it feels like your insides are being ripped out, but when you get to hold that little boy in your arms, its going to all set in that you get to raise him and love him more than anything in the world."

Jessica nodded, "I guess you're right."

"Yep, now do you want to come with us to get all these forms signed off to adopt Sydney?"

She looked around for a moment, "Sure. I aint got nothing better to do but sit here and worry."

"Okay sweetie, we're leaving in about half an hour—just come down when you're ready."

The excitement everyone showed as they came out of the social worker's office downtown was extreme. "You're our newest little girl now." Jules whispered as she carried Sydney on her hip and Sam carried Carly, followed by Jessica who walked closely, excited for her new sister.

"How about we head home and just settle down for the day?" Sam proposed as they all got in the car. "Or we could finish setting up the other stuff for the baby?"

Jessica nodded, "I'd like that."

After an entire day of Sydney climbing on everyone, telling them how happy she was that she was finally part of the family, and finishing putting together the things for the baby in one side of Jessica's room, the night ended early around 9 pm.

"So sweetie, how was your first day as a Braddock?" Jules whispered as she tucked Sydney into bed.

"It was amazing Mommy, I just cant believe that your actually my mom now!"

"I'm so happy to be your Mommy. You're such a wonderful little girl and I can't wait to watch you grow up to be a young lady."

Sydney smiled and reached up to hug her, "Nighty-night mommy."

"Goodnight Sweetie." She spoke softly, dimming the light and leaving the room as her small tv flickered with the volume low.

She continued to make her nightly rounds, stopping at Jessica's room last. "Jessica?" She whispered as she saw her sitting up in bed with tears running down her cheeks. "Jessica—Sweetie—." Jules ran over to her bed and sat down next to her.

"Mom—I think—I think the baby's coming." She cried as Jules hugged her tightly, feeling her heart racing as she kissed her hair.

**Another short chapter. Man, I'm really ending this story badly. I just really have no more ideas that I can end within the last 4 chapters. Bahahaha. **

**Review!!! (: **


	47. Delivering

**Thanks for even more reviews yall! (:**

**Enjoy (: **

"Sweetie—Sweetie calm down." Jules whispered as she kissed her forehead gently. "You just hold on, I'm going to go tell your father, just stay put, okay?"

She shook her head, "How the hell do I stay put?"

"Sweetie, you're going to be fine, I promise. Just sit here and try and calm down."

She nodded slowly as Jules kissed her once more and left the room.

Sam came out of their room whispering, "Jules—."

"Sam! She's about to freakin have this baby!" Jules yelled as he paused, "What!?"

"Yep—Listen, Im going to take her on to the hospital. Do you want to meet us there once you get the girls up and dressed?"

He nodded and kissed her gently, "You get her there—I mean, you didn't have Carly for what—like five hours until after we got there?"

"Yeah. Well, I'm going to go get her and bring her on down. Here—." She handed him her keys, "Start my car." He nodded and ran off, out into the dark driveway.

When she got back up to Jessica's room, she was crying, sweating and clenching in pain. "Come on Jessica—let's go." Jessica nodded and wiped her tears as Jules took her hand, grabbed her bag, and they made their way downstairs.

"Dad—." Jessica groaned as he walked over to her and hugged her tightly, "We'll be right there—I know you can do this, I love you." She smiled as he kissed her forehead and helped her to the car while Jules ran inside to throw on a pair of jeans.

"Jessica, you're going to be okay." Jules whispered as they drove to the hospital. She took her hand gently in hers and smiled to her as they pulled into the parking lot.

At one point she was being rolled into the hospital with Jules at her side and a nurse behind her, and the next thing she knew, she was lying in bed wearing a hospital gown, and her mother was holding her hand tightly.

"Sweetheart you're doing great." Jules whispered softly into her ear. "I'll be here the entire time."

Jessica nodded as she threw her head back in clenching pain. "Gah, when is it going to end?"

"Not for a while sweetie—Listen, your dad just got here and he and the girls wanted to tell you good luck because once the doctors come in hes going to go sit across the hall with them. He also called Alexis and shes just going to come by once things get settled down. Do you mind if he comes in for a sec?" She nodded slowly and smiled.

"Hey sweetie." Sam said softly as he carried Carly in her carrier, and Sydney was holding his hand. He kissed Jessica on the forehead gently, "You'll do great."

"I want a kiss!" Sydney squealed as she jumped up and down. Jules lifted her to kiss Jessica on the cheek, "Good luck Jess!"

"Thanks." She smiled sweetly. Sam kissed Jules gently on the lips, "I'm going to take them on down there and let Sydney rest on the couch."

"Okay baby." She said back as he and the little ones left the room.

Jules turned around to face Jessica, "Well—Its just you and me now. And—we wait."

"I want this to be over with!"

"I know you do sweetie—but remember what I said, when you hold that baby in your arms you're going to feel amazing."

Jessica giggled as Jules leaned down to hug her, "I'll be right here with you—You can do this."

"Miss Braddock." The doctor came in with a bright smile on her face, "and Mrs. Braddock—How are you two ladies tonight?"

Jessica stared her down as she clenched Jules' hand tightly. "Good, or well—I am." Jules giggled as she stroked Jessica's hair.

"Well, we're thinking of getting this over and done soon. You've only been in labor for a few hours now, but the baby's doing good—and I think you're ready to get this over with, right?"

"Yes-I-am." Jessica tried to laugh as she looked over to Jules.

"Well okay then. Within the next half hour we'll get set up and started, you nervous?"

With a simple nod from Jessica the doctor smiled, "Well your Mom had that beautiful little girl perfectly, I know you'll do great with her help. Though that Sam sure was a good hand holder wasn't he?"

Jules giggled, "You bet he was."

"Okay, well I'll be back in a bit—Just try and relax for a minute." She said it so easily that it almost came off as a joke, but she knew it was no joke when she was laying there, Jules wiping her forehead down as the doctor stood with three nurses around her.

"Sweetie, I know you can do this—You're strong, way stronger than me. Come on Jess—you can do it." Jules whispered as she continued to wipe the tears from her daughter's face. "Hey—Yeah, ow—hold on, take the other hand—If you want food, I'm going to need to be able to work and shoot." Jules giggled.

"Can I please have some kind of massive pain killer or something!?" Jessica yelled as she just wanted to swat all of the doctors that continued to prick her for no reason.

The doctor shook her head as she sat down, "Nope—Next contraction, you go."

She looked over to Jules who squeezed her hand tighter than ever, "What!?" She yelled, only to be answered by a screaming cry coming from the doctor's arms.

"Oh my goodness." Jessica cried along with it as Jules kissed her cheek, "Good girl Sweetie—I knew you could do it."

**Ladi Dadi Da—Okay, So school officially starts tomorrow. Woah. Grrr. :/ **

**I'll be finishing this fic up tomorrow, so be on the lookout for a few that I'm working on just to have something to post! I'm going to be pretty busy with school, so my updates may be a bit lacking….Oh well, PLEASE REVIEW!! (: **


	48. Blue Balloons

**Still adding at warp speed! (: Oh and this chapter is probably going to be way short. Sorry!!!!!**

**Enjoy (: **

"Mom—He's adorable." Jessica sighed as she could finally relax. Jules took the baby from the doctor's arms and placed them in Jessica's. "He is sweetie, he is."

Jessica looked over to her mother with tears rolling down her face, "Mom, I did it."

Jules giggled and wiped Jessica's hair from her eyes, "You did do it sweetie—I'm so proud of you."

"I was thinking Adam Samuel Braddock—You know, throwing dad's name in there because that's just how creative I am." Jessica laughed as she finally tried to breath after the rough past few hours she had.

"That's perfect sweetheart."

When the doctors came to take Adam from her arms and take him to the nursery, it felt like a million years until he was back in her arms.

"Jessica—." Sam sighed as he slowly came in with Sydney almost asleep on his hip, and Carly in her carrier.

"Hey Dad." She giggled as she rocked her newborn baby in her arms.

Jules glanced up at him, "Adam Samuel Braddock."

As he placed Carly's carrier in a chair he laughed, "I love it."

When Sydney opened her eyes to see the baby, light in color and his eyes closed shut she yelled, "Eewie!" Making everyone laugh.

Sam rocked his grandson around, happy and excited to finally hold a boy. "I think he likes me." He joked as Jules giggled, "You think that."

"When do I get to leave this place?" Jessica asked with a sigh.

"Tomorrow maybe. They're going to take you to a room in a different ward soon." Jules explained, holding her hand gently, "We're so proud of you sweetheart—You did amazing."

"I can't believe I'm a mom now." She whispered taking him back in her arms as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is she awake?" Alexis asked Jules sweetly as she came into the new room Jessica was in, holding Clark's hand.

"Yeah." She answered with a smile.

Jessica rolled over to see them, "Hey guys."

"Jessica! He's beautiful!" Alexis squealed quietly when she saw the baby in Sam's arms.

She giggled and sighed, "Thanks."

Alexis and Clark sat over to the side, holding their new nephew as he wriggled around in their arms.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh Sam? What are you doing?" Jules giggled as she walked into the gift shop to buy food, but found Sam in a bubble of blue balloons.

"What!? I thought it was worth it." He chuckled as he kissed her gently, a balloon breaking them apart as the old lady came to the desk.

"You again!" She shouted when Jules tried to remember who she was, then ran. "Come on Sam lets go." She jerked his hand as he grabbed all the balloons, setting off the alarm.

"Security!!! Security get in here!" The old lady yelled as an old officer walked in and tried to fight Jules and Sam, only to get his butt kicked.

"You two—come with me—now!" He yelled.

Sam looked up, "Can I bring my balloons?"

****Hits forehead** **

**Dang. These last few chapters have been short and crappy. Sorry yall! I hope the final chapter wont disappoint yall, that's the one I have been working on the most. **

**Please review!**


	49. 49 Balloons

**Chapter 49 comin at ya. (: **

**ONE MORE CHAPTER!!!! **

"You got in trouble, didn't you?" Jessica laughed as the two came into the room, Sam dragging his balloons in. The both nodded, "Stupid old lady."

"She's still here?" Alexis blurted out.

"Mhmm. And she still has her connection with security. You know, if I knew any better, I would say that she and the old security guy have something going on."

Everyone gagged as they looked around. Sydney was in Clark's lap, Carly was in Alexis' and Jessica was still holding her beautiful baby boy.

"I bought some balloons!" Sam exclaimed as he jerked the rest of blue balloons into the room.

"How many is that? 50!?" Jessica laughed as she sat up more.

He shook his head, "49—I bought all of them."

"Thanks dad." She smiled as he kissed her forehead, "Anything for my girl and her baby boy."

******************************************************************

It was finally all sinking in. A week after Jessica and Adam got home, he was finally settling in.

"G'night Sydney." Jules whispered as she came into the little pink room. Sydney rested in bed with the thick comforter fluffed around her.

"Night Mommy." She said back, reaching her arms out for a hug. "I love you."

"I love you so much sweetheart." She kissed her forehead and tucked her in, pulling her big teddy bear to her arms as she closed her eyes and Jules went to dim the light.

--------

"How is he?" She whispered from the doorway when she saw Jessica placing Adam in his crib. "Great."

"Jessica, you and Adam are going to have the perfect family one day." Jules spoke quietly as she went and wrapped her arms around Jessica.

She smiled, "I hope so. I'm just so scared I'm going to do something wrong and everything is going to fall to pieces."

"You wont sweetheart. You're already doing an amazing job as a mother. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Mom."

"Get some sleep sweetie. Come and get me if you need anything."

Jessica smiled and hugged her once more, "Goodnight."

---------

"Hey Baby." Sam whispered as he walked into Carly's room where Jules was rocking Carly in her arms. "Sammy." She whispered as she stood up. She kissed her daughter on her forehead and placed her in her crib.

She walked over to Sam and wrapped her arms around his neck. "So have you talked to Alexis tonight?"

"Yeah. She and Clark were going out tonight. I told her to call me if she needed a ride, but she said they would just take a taxi. So, what are you up to?"

"I was just thinking that maybe we should relax and watch some tv, what do you think?"

"I like that idea." She giggled as he lifted her around his waist and kissed her gently.

"Remember when we first met the girls?" Jules whispered as she rested her legs across Sam's lap, his arm supporting her back as her head leaned against his chest. "Yeah—And how we were roommates at the time." She giggled, "We were never roommates. We were friends with benefits." He laughed and stroked her hair, "Benefits, eh?" She nodded as he pulled her over him for a passionate kiss.

"I can't believe how much we've been through together." She mumbled as she lifted his shirt from his chest. He pressed his forehead to hers, "It was all worth it."

**Man. Majorly crappy next to last chapter. I'm sorry yall, I'm also working on my new quick fic "Too late" so go review that one and this chapter!! (: **

**Thanks to everyone who has supported this fic! (: **


	50. Keeping It In The Family

**Chapter 50 of Part Two, Chapter 100 of the series. **

**Thank you SO much to ANYONE who has supported this fic! I absolutely LOVED writing it, and I am going to miss it sooo much. But Tuesday the 25****th**** I start back school and I am naming this fic my summer 09 fic (: **

**Enjoy this final chapter and be sure to leave bunches of reviews! (: **

"Jules—." Greg whispered from the side of the bar.

"Parker?" She giggled as she turned around, "Oh my goodness! I haven't seen you in over a year! How have you been?"

"Good—Jules—I just want you to know how proud I am of you." He told her with both hands pressed on opposite shoulders. She smiled and nodded. "Jules, you were the spunky little girl on the team eight years ago when you and Sam started taking in all of these kids and got married, now you're a beautiful mother, wife, and an amazing friend—and I know that you're going to make an amazing sergeant too."

"Thanks Greg." She smiled as he kissed her cheek and hugged her tightly.

The hug fest was quickly interrupted when Ed stepped up to the microphone. He looked across the bar filled with old and new officers, some retired, some just entering the job.

"You know, team one has always had a habit of "keeping it in the family" but none of us ever took it seriously, until these past few years." He glanced over to Clark who sat next to his beautiful 6 months pregnant wife, holding her hand tightly. "I can't even believe all that has happened since Greg retired and I took over as Sergeant, with the help of my Team Leader—Julianna Braddock." Ed smiled over to her as he watched Sam wrap his arm around her. "So, I wish this team the best of luck, and don't worry—I'll be around haunting the old barn plenty considering my son and his wife are both constables now. Here's to Team One!" He shouted, raising his glass. "Now you get to hear Jules rant about something, so enjoy her." He chuckled as she lightly punched him and took over the microphone.

"Thanks Ed." She giggled, "I seriously can't believe that today I'm moving up to sergeant of the team that I've been on for about 12 years now. Eight years ago I met the two most beautiful young ladies I could have ever asked for. Jessica and Alexis, you girls changed my life—you made me realize that I could become a mother, officer, and a wife. That same year I got married to my teammate after sleeping with him behind the sergeants back." Everyone laughed as she smiled and winked at Sam. "Since then the rule has been lifted and everyone has been smooth sailing. Alexis and Clark are both entry level officers on the team since Wordy moved up to sergeant of team two and Spike moved to bomb specialty. I'm so very proud of them for finishing school, both of them going to college, and now expecting their first daughter. Jessica—Raising her son, Adam, alongside her fiancé Aaron, I am so proud of you for heading back to school and finishing, then returning to work on team one when Lou moved over to Team Five Sniper, Lou I'm proud of you too." She laughed as she glanced around to see Sydney and Carly sitting to the side, Carly, nine years old with blonde hair pulled into pigtails, and Sydney thirteen years old and in her school's cheerleading outfit after just finishing a game. "My two younger ones, Sydney and Carly. You two are the spunkiest duo I have ever seen. Too bad neither of you will want to become police, but if you do—once you graduate and finish training, the SRU always has a place for you." Her final thank you was to the man that just waiting for her to hurry up so that he could kiss her. "So finally, I'd like to thank the man that has always been by my side, Sam Braddock. Sam, you were the guy that always told be things would get better—and they did. After all we have been through together, I cant wait for you to be my Team Leader—being bossed around by your wife of course."

"You wish." He chuckled as he patted his old teammates' backs.

"Get ready for it, because Braddocks are taking over now—To Team One." She raised her glass again.

After a big applause and a quick chug, she jumped off the stage and leaped up onto Sam's waist, holding him tightly as he kissed her passionately, "You ready to add another one?"

She giggled, "Our last one."

He nodded, "Happy 40th birthday."

"This is insane."

He smiled, "Well we're known for that."

"Mom!" Alexis shouted as she hobbled over to her, Clark holding her hand tightly, "I'm so happy for you—happy birthday too." She smiled, "Get ready for some lady style ruling of this team." Alexis and Clark smiled as they continued to walk over to speak to some of the old teammates.

"Hey Mom." Jessica smiled as she hugged her tightly. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks, well—It's quite a way to celebrate 'Lordy, Lordy, Jules is forty' by being promoted to sergeant—Or as I may point out, the first female sergeant in the history of the SRU."

"Good point." She looked around for a moment then smiled, "I'm really excited about working as one of your constables, mom." She kissed her forehead, "Thanks sweetheart."

When it turned to just she and Sam, he slid his hand gently in hers as they watched the whole entire group of old teammates and new teammates together, smiling and happy. And when the lights suddenly dimmed and Spike came out of nowhere with a humongous birthday cake while everyone sang, they finally knew that the SRU was just one big family—there to support each other whenever they needed it.

**I hope you guys liked it! (:**

**Thanks again for all the support in both parts of this fic! Be sure to go and review the new fics I'm going to start, one of which is Too Late—enjoy it! **

**Thanks again, and be sure to leave a final review! (:**

**-iheartflashpoint**


End file.
